Secrets et Interdit
by roussette.13
Summary: Un cousin et sa femme, une meilleure amie accompagnée de son séduisant frère...   Voila un cocktail qui risque de mettre sans dessus-dessous la vie bien rangée, en apparence de Bella.   Des secrets à cacher? Bella en a plein...! All Human. M, plus tard.
1. Une rentrée inatendue partie 1

Secrets et... interdit !

"Arg! Je déteste ce réveil !

Je déteste me lever" pensais-je alors que mon réveil sonnait. Sonnait? Non hurlait, sur ma table de chevet. J'abatis alors ma main sur ce maudit engin, et sortis du lit à contre cœur. "Bah, sa ira mieux après le petit dej".

Dévalant les escaliers, je me dirigeai vers la cuisine. Et c'est seulement après avoir bu la moitié de ma tasse de café, que je saluais les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

- Salut Rose, salut Em! Molly n'est toujours pas levée?

-Ah, bah enfin, bonjour couz' ! me répondit Emmett d'une voix joyeuse, avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue.

- Em, tu sais très bien qu'il vaut mieux pour toi que je ne t'adresse pas la parole avant d'avoir eu ma dose de caféine! répondis-je en riant.

- Oh, oui je le sais! C'est bien pour ça que je t'en veux pas!

- Bon, vous me laissez en placer une tout les deux, ou vous allez encore commencer une joute verbale comme à votre habitude? demanda Rosalie.

- Rose, Rose, je suis toute ouïe. dis-je en souriant.

- Bon, sa ira pour cette fois. Salut à toi aussi Bella. J'espère que tu as bien dormie. Et en se qui concerne ta sœur..., et bien je crois que cette petite chipie a fini par venir pointer le bout de son nez, plaisanta-elle en regardant derrière moi.

Je me retournai alors, et vis ma petite sœur de 4 ans, en plein milieu de l'entrée de la cuisine en train de se frotter les yeux.

- Hey! Salut toi!

- Bella ! Cria telle en courant se réfugier dans mes bras.

- Alors bien dormi la Mistinguette?

- Mouis. répondit-elle avec un large sourire.

- Bon, moi je dois monter me préparer pour la rentrée. Rose va s'occuper de ton petit déjeuné, d'accord. Ensuite, je t'emmène a la garderie avant l'école parce que Emmett et Rosalie doivent partir travailler et moi aussi. Ensuite, ce soir si tout va bien, c'est moi qui viendrai te chercher, ou alors Rosalie, d'accord?

Molly approuva d'un hochement de la tête. Je lui fis un bisou sur le front et partis enfiler mon jogging. Un quart d'heure plus tard, j'étais prête à partir.

- Emmett? Criais-je pour qu'il m'entende, peu importe l'endroit ou il était dans la villa.

- Arg, Bella gueule pas si fort tu veux! me répondit mon cousin derrière mon dos.

- Bon écoute, voila ce que tu va faire. Tu vas mettre ma moto et mon casque dans le coffre de la Jeep, ainsi que mon sac de cours. Et tu vas me passer les clefs du gymnase, et le double des clefs de ta Jeep. expliquais-je après mettre retourner vers lui.

- Et pourquoi je ferai tout ça moi?

- Parce que je fais tout le temps mon jogging pour aller au lycée, que je n'aurais pas de moyens de transport pour rentrer si tu ne dépose pas ma moto sur le parking du lycée, et que je me vois mal courir avec mon sac de cours et de rechange sur le dos. Et c'est pour le récupérer que j'aurais besoin de tes clefs de voiture, et pour me changer que j'aurais besoin des clefs du gymnase. Ne t'inquiète pas là dessus, le proviseur est au courant, je faisais déjà ça l'année dernière.

- Putain, Bella tu sais qu'on est que le matin? Mais non, toi faut déjà que tu te mette en mode moulin à parole!

- Alors là, je peux te jurer qu'il ya pire! Bon, c'est d'accord?

- ouais, ouais! Mais tu ne perds aucunes clefs, okay?

- Mais oui, de toute façon, je devrais retrouver mon trousseau de clefs aujourd'hui. Et je te laisserai les clefs du gymnase dans la boite à gants de ta voiture, okay?

Sur ce, après avoir préparé le sac de Molly, et j'embarquais cette dernière à l'arrière de ma voiture. Je démarrais rapidement, et pris la direction de l'école maternelle qui accueillait les enfants dès parents travaillant très tôt, deux heures avant le début des classes. Après avoir fais un gros câlin et avoir reçu un gros bisou de ma petite pitchoune, je refis le chemin un sens inverse, mis la voiture au garage, et pris la direction du lycée en courant.

Cela faisait 1/2 heure que je courrai quand une voiture s'arrêta à mon niveau. Je m'étais arrêtée d'avancer sans pour autant cesser de courir quand la vitre avant se baissa, et ce, malgré la pluie. A la vue de cette superbe Volvo grise, j'en concluais qu'il s'agissait d'un touriste, ou un nouvel arrivant complètement pommé dans la "magnifique" ville de Forks. Un homme se pencha vers la vitre passager, et, OH MON DIEU!

Si ma journée avait mal commencé du fait de la rentrée, là, il est clair qu'elle s'améliorait. Un jeune homme, au visage si angélique, et oh tellement beau que cela en frôlait l'indécence, se tenait là, devant moi. Il avait des yeux d'un vert éblouissant et des cheveux cuivrés parfait, bien qu'impossible à coiffer selon moi.

- Excusez-moi Mademoiselle, pourriez-vous m'indiquer la direction du lycée Français de Forks?

- Vous savez que vous avez une heure d'avance? Les cours ne commence qu'à 9 heures vous savez. Cela dit, pour s'y rendre, il suffit de continuer tout droit, de prendre la première sortie à droite. Là, vous continuez tout droit et à l'intersection, vous prenez à gauche. Ensuite, c'est tout droit, vous ne pouvez pas le rater. répondis-je en souriant.

- Merci pour ces indications. Je fais du repérage, je ne voudrais pas arriver en retard pour mon premier jour, n'y que ma sœur arrive en retard également. Et puis, j'ai rendez-vous avec le doyen. me répondit la belle voix de ténor de mon inconnu.

- Ah, d'accord. Ne vous inquiétez pas, sous son allure autoritaire et effrayante, le doyen est une personne assez sympa. Et bien ravi de vous avoir aidé, cela dit il faut que j'y aille, sinon, c'est moi qui vais être en retard.

- Vous voulez que je vous dépose quelques part peu être? Comme vous me l'avez fait remarquer, je suis en avance, et cette ville m'a l'air tellement petite que le détour ne sera pas très long. De plus, il pleut beaucoup et je ne voudrais pas que vous tombiez malade.

- Merci, c'est gentil, mais je suis en train de faire mon jogging. Et pour ce qui est de la pluie, sachez que si vous aimez le soleil, vous avez choisi la mauvaise ville. Cette bourgade est sans doute la ville la plus verte et la plus pluvieuse des Etats-Unis. Il pleut environ 95 % de l'année ici, alors je ne crois pas m'avancer en disant que j'ai l'habitude de courir par ce temps. J'en profite avant que les routes ne soient complément gelées cet hiver. répondis-je.

- Bon, très bien. Je crois que vais pouvoir survivre à mon rendez-vous avec ce terrifiant doyen, et à cette pluie. dit-il dans une grimace. Merci encore pour ces précieux renseignements, et à bientôt j'espère.

- Oh, à mon avis, on se reverra beaucoup plus tôt que vous ne le pensez! répondis-je un sourire aux lèvres. A très bientôt donc.

Et sur ce, je repris ma course en sprintant légèrement afin de compenser le temps perdu. La voiture me dépassa, et jusqu'a mon arrivée au lycée, je pouvais m'empêcher de sourire en souvenir à cet échange. Mon inconnu me sembla trop vieux cependant pour faire partie des élèves. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit professeur? Maintenant que j'y pense, il y avait un poste de libre en temps que prof de français-histoire-géographie. En effet, un des profs qui enseignait ses 3 matières avait prit sa retraite à la fin de l'année scolaire précédente. Si j'avais regretté le départ de cet excellent enseignant, l'idée d'avoir ce jeune homme aux cheveux cuivrés me faisait complètement changer d'avis, pensais-je sous la douche des vestiaires.

Bon il me restait 1/2 heure, avant le début des cours. Après avoir remis les chefs du gymnase dans la boite à gants de la jeep, et avoir récupéré mon sac de cours, je me dirigeais vers ma moto pour regarder si elle était en bonne état. Avec Emmett, on n'est jamais trop prudent. Vérification faite, je me dirigeais ensuite vers le bâtiment de l'administration. Comme à l'accoutumé, l'intérieur était chaleureux. J'avançai vers le secrétariat, et vis Mme Cope.

- Oh bonjour, Mme Cope. Comment allez-vous?

- Très bien, très bien. Tu viens voir le doyen, n'est pas? Attend, il devrait avoir quelques minutes à t'accorder. Il s'entretient avec le nouveau professeur de sport. D'ailleurs, ça me rappelle qu'il porte le même nom de famille que toi.

- C'est normal, c'est mon cousin.

- Ah, et bien dans ce cas, je crois que l'on peut aller les interrompre. Viens.

Mme Cope frappa à la porte du bureau de Mr. Blaim, elle lui annonça après avoir ouvert la porte que Melle Swan voulait le voir. Il allait refuser, quand Emmett dit que ce n'était pas grave, et que si ma visite était rapide, il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à ce que sa cousine coupe cette entretient quelques minutes. Là dessus, j'entrai, referma la porte.

- Bonjour Mr.

- Ah, Melle Swan, et bien, déjà pressée de ce retrouver dans le bureau du principal.

- Exactement. J'étais venu voir si je ne pouvais pas récupérer ma paire de clefs attitrée et vous demander s'il y avait des changements au lycée cette année. Bien sur, je peux concevoir que cela puisse attendre.

- Non, non, c'est très bien. Au lycée, il n'ya pas de grands changements. Il fonctionnera comme les années précédentes. Nous allons cependant accueillir deux nouveaux professeurs, votre cousin et Mr. Massen qui remplacera Mr. Payr. Oh, et nous accueillons une nouvelle élève.

- Une certaine Melle Cullen. Cette jeune fille est la jeune sœur de Mr. Massen. ajouta t-il.

Cullen, Cullen, ce nom de famille me dit quelques choses...

- Vous pouvez me comment elle s'appelle, s'il vous plait?

- heu, attendez, je crois qu'elle s'appelle... Alice, oui c'est bien ça, Alice Cullen, dit Mr Blaim en regardant la fiche de l'élève qu'il venait de trouver.

Alice ! Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là?

- Voulez dire, Alice Cullen, la fille du Dr. Cullen ?

- C'est çà! Vous là connaissez?

- On était en camp ensemble cet été. Elle dans quelle classe?

- Pas dans la votre. Afin de faciliter son insertion, je pourrais la mettre dans votre classe, seulement, il me semble que vous avez son frère en professeur, ce qui nous pose un problème d'ordre éthique. Et, en raison de vos options, je ne peux pas vous changer de classe.

- Très bien, mais si son frère était d'accord pour qu'elle puisse suivre ses cours dans ma classe, et que Mr. Massen faisait corriger les copies de sa sœur par un autre professeur, il n'y aurait pas de problème, si ?

- Hé, bien, cette solution mérite d'être approfondi. Je vais en parler avec le professeur Massen dès maintenant, afin que cette histoire soit réglée au plus vite. Je vous tiendrai au courant, mais ne parlez pas du lien de parenté qui unit votre amie avec Mr. Massen. Oh, et tenez, vos si précieuses clefs passe-partout. me dit-il en me tendant un trousseau de clefs.

- Merci beaucoup. Oh, et ne dite rien à Alice s'il vous plait, je veux lui faire la surprise. A plus tard Emmett! Au revoir Mr.

Sur ce, je sorti du bureau, me rendis devant ma salle après avoir consulté le panneau d'affichage. Professeur principal: Mr. Massen. Si c'est vraiment le bel inconnu à la Volvo, ça serai génial. En même temps tout concorde. Il a dit qu'il avait une sœur, et il n'y a pas beaucoup de nouveau venu à Forks.

- Mr. Massen et Melle. Cullen sont attendu au bureau de Mr. Blaim. annonça une voix dans les hauts parleurs.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Je suis Mr. Swan, votre nouveau prof de sport. Bon autant vendre la mèche tout de suite, comme sa vous serez peut-être disposé à m'écouter. Donc, retournez-vous tous, et arrêter de reluquer Melle Swan. Si vous voulez tout savoir, Bella est ma cousine. Voila, c'est fait et je suppose qu'on peut maintenant passer à des choses plus sérieuses. Bien comme vous l'avez constaté, je ne suis pas votre professeur principal, seulement, le professeur Massen à été retenu par Mr. Blaim pour une affaire, et ce dernier ma demandé de le remplacer jusqu'a ce qu'il arrive. Bien, je vais donc vous distribuer vos emplois du temps pour cette année.

- Bon sang, Jasp, c'est la première fois que je vois mon cousin rester sérieux plus de 5 minutes. chuchotais-je à mon meilleur ami.

- Ouais, je dois t'avouer que ça fiche complètement la trouille. En temps normal, mon beau frère ne peut pas prononcer trois phrases sans faire des sous entendu bidon. Là, il est carrément flippant.

- Jasper, aujourd'hui est un jour historique dans la vie d'Emmett. lui dis-je en souriant. Oh, regarde-moi cet emploi du temps. Putain, il déchire. Pas de cours le samedi matin, et les journées finissent à 15h30. Ah, moi je te le dis, cette année va être géniale !

- Tu m'étonne! T'es au courant qu'il y a une nouvelle dans le lycée. Elle m'a pas l'air d'être dans notre classe, cela dit.

- Pff, je suis toujours au courant de tout avant tout le monde! Quand est-ce que tu va te fourrer ça dans le crane. Je sais même beaucoup plus de choses que toi! dis-je avec un sourire malicieux. D'ailleurs, pour ce qui est de la nouvelle, rien n'est encore jouer. Oh, et je peux te parier tout ce que tu veux, que 90 % des optionnaires de littérature seront des filles.

- Mais, qu'est que tu raconte. On à déjà choisi nos options en fin de l'année dernière. Et d'ailleurs, cette option n'intéresse pas grand monde. Normale, qu'il soit constitué d'une majorité de filles.

- Oui, mais on peut encore en changer, et je peux t'affirmer que cet option va subir un regain d'intérêt!

- Cet option est bidon. Y a vraiment que la "parfaite Isabella Swan" et moi pour aimer cette matière. Du Français, pff, faut que tu arrête de fumer. Tout le monde n'est pas comme toi et moi. Je sais que tu le crois, mais c'est... hé mais ça fait mal! Pourquoi tu m'as donné un coup de coude.

- Tais-toi. Emmett vient de dire une connerie. Pour changer. Ah, voilà notre professeur principal. annonçais-je quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Au fait, on pari quoi ?

- Le perdant paye à la place de l'autre lors d'une prochaine soirée cinéma.

- Ah, génial ! Restau comprit alors ?

- Oui. Merde, c'est qu'il est quand même super beau notre prof principal.

- T'es homo toi maintenant ? dis-je avec le sourire sans pour autant relever la tête que j'avais baissé à l'entrée de Mr Massen quand j'avais reconnu mon inconnu aux cheveux cuivrés. En revanche, moi je ne voulais pas qu'il me voie et me reconnaisse de suite. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je me cachai derrière mes longs cheveux bruns.

- T'es vraiment con, toi. J'suis pas homo, je ne fais que constater. me répondit-il.

Sur ce, jasper se tourna vers le prof en pensant que j'étudiais l'emploi du temps.

- Merci beaucoup Mr. Swan, je vais prendre le relais maintenant. entendis-je.

La porte se referma, et la tête baissé plongé dans mon emploi du temps, j'écoutais attentivement la voix de mon prof.

- Bien. Bonjour tout le monde. Désolé pour ce petit contre temps, cela ne pouvais pas attendre. Nous allons accueillir une nouvelle élève dans cette classe, et Mr Blaim m'a convoqué pour régler quelques détails, d'ordre administratif. Pour une raison tout à fait obscure, le proviseur s'est mit en tête que la nouvelle s'intégrerai mieux dans cette classe que dans sa classe d'origine. Bien, je vais faire l'appel puisque Mr Swan m'a dit qu'il ne l'avait pas fait.

- Jacob Black ? – là.

- Ben Cheney? -là.

-Leah Clearwater ? –là.

- Seth Clearwater ? –là.

- Tyler Crowley? - là.

- Jasper Hale? -là.

...

- Lauren Malory? -là.

- Mike Newton? -là.

...

- Jessica Stanley? -là.

- Isabella Swan?

Nous y voila. Isabella, pff. Oh, hé puis la flemme de lui expliqué que tous le monde m'appelle Bella.

- Ici. répondis-je en se levant la main sans pour autant relever la tête.

- Angela Weber? -là.

- Et... Eric Yorkie? - là.

- Bon très bien, je vois qu'il n'y a aucun absent, à par Melle...

Le prof fut interrompu par trois brefs coups frappés à la porte.

- hé bien, quand on parle du loup, dit Mr. Massen d'un ton amusé. Entrez!

Doucement, la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille de très petite taille, aux cheveux bruns et courts. Le tout accompagné par de magnifiques yeux verts. " A l'image de ceux de son frère" pensais-je en souriant. Ah, ma petite Alice, elle n'a pas changé d'un pouce, avec ses vêtements impeccables. Après l'avoir détaillé quelques secondes, je replongeai la tête vers ma table.

Jasper, lui, l'a détaillait toujours, mais il avait du remarquer mon trop vif intérêt pour la table.

- La petite nouvelle te fait peur, Swanny?

A cette question de mon meilleur ami, je ne pu m'empêcher de lâcher un petit rire moqueur.

- C'était quoi ça? J'ai encore dis une connerie?

- Oh, ouais, et une belle en plus.

- Cette fille m'a l'air totalement inoffensive!

- Tu dis ça parce que tu ne la connais pas encore. Je suis sure qu'elle peut se montrer très persuasive, voir tyrannique quand elle s'y met .marmonnais-je.

- Pff, tout de suite les grands mots. répliqua Jasper.

- Quoi, tu veux qu'on refasse un pari? dis-je encline à la plaisanterie.

- Okay, d'accord. Et lors d'un prochain week-end avec les autres, ou pas d'ailleurs, le perdant paye la totalité du voyage à l'autre.

- ça m'va. Mais franchement Jasper, je te dis tout de suite qu'il faut vraiment que t'arrête de parier avec moi, parce que, à ce rythme là, je vais te ruiner.

- Pff! C'est se qu'on va voir!

- bah, c'est déjà tout vu mon pauvre Jasp.

Sur cette dernière belle phrase, Jasper se concentra sur les paroles du prof, et moi avec, ma tête toujours caché derrière mes cheveux. Alice était partit s'installer à la seule table libre, au deuxième rang, et semblait suivre avec attention les propos de son frère.

-Bon alors, maintenant, je vais vous demander de prendre une feuille. Une moitié devrait suffire. Et dessus, vous me marquez votre prénom, nom de famille, date de naissance, personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence, votre adresse et numéro de telephone, votre matière préférée, celle que vous détestée ainsi que celle dans laquelle vous aviez votre meilleure moyenne l'année dernière. Ensuite vous me notez, vos hobbies, vos loisirs et ce que vous comptez faire plus tard, si vous avez déjà une idée.

- Ah, les fiches de début d'années. Tout un rituel!

- Ouaip, je confirme.

-Bien, je voudrais vous parler d'un dernier point avant de vous laissez partir. Comme vous le savez déjà surement, je m'occupe de l'option littérature, en plus des heures de français, et d'Histoire-Géographie que vous avez en classe entière. Je n'ai pu que constater un nombre très faible d'inscrit dans cette option. Vous êtes 6 si je ne m'abuse. Enfin voila, tout ça pour vous dire que, si vous avez envie de changer d'option, vous pouvez encore le faire. De même que, vous pourrez, pour ceux qui le veulent, assister au premier cours lundi afin de vous faire une idée. Voilà, les livres vous seront donnés Lundi à 10h30. Sur ce, je vous souhaite un bon week-end, duquel vous ne reviendrez pas trop fatigué j'espère afin que vous puissiez commencer l'année correctement. A Lundi.

Tranquillement, je rangeais mes affaires, et comme à mon habitude, je faisais partis dernière. Un peu plus tard dans la cours, tandis que je parlais avec tout mas amis des vacances etc…, j'aperçu Alice au loin qui s'apprêtait déjà à rentrer chez elle. Sans prendre la peine de le regarder, je tendis mon sac de cours à Jasper.

-Tiens moi ça, deux secondes je reviens. Lui dis-je un sourire aux lèvres.

ET ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer, je couru vers Alice qui me tournait le dos, plaquais mes mains sur ces yeux.

-Devine qui c'est, Lilibi ?

-Hun, quoi ? ….. Oh !

Alice se retourna alors violemment, pour me faire face.

-Ah ! Beli Bell's ! cria t-elle que je suis sur que toute la cours l'a entendu.

Sur cette magnifique phrase, j'explosais de rire. Elle m'avait manqué.

-Mon Dieu, Bella, qu'est que tu fais là ? me demanda telle.

-En faite, ce serai plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! répliquais-je.

-Bon sang, pourquoi je n'ai pas fait le lien plus tôt ! Tu m'avais di que tu habitais dans une ville everte et pluvieuse! se sermonna telle. OH, maintenant, qu'on habite dans la même ville, il faut ABSOLUEMMENT qu'on aille faire les magasins ensemble !

Ah, c'est bien du Alice ça. A peine, on se retrouve qu'elle parle déjà de shopping!

-Non, Alice pitié, ne commence pas. Dis-je dans une grimace. Viens, je vais te présenter mes amis en attendant.

Sur ce, je nous dirigeais toute les deux vers mon groupe d'amis, qui nous fixait étrangement depuis qu'Alice s'était faite remarquer.

-Les amis, je vous présente Alice, la petite nouvelle. Alice je te présente Leah et Seth, nos faux jumeaux préférés, Angela et Ben, qui sont toujours fourrés ensemble, Mike, Tyler, Jessica, et Jasper, mon meilleur ami depuis… un sacré bout de temps !

-Salut Alice ! Ravie de te connaître ! Et n'écoute Bella, elle est jalouse du fait qu'elle ne peut pas rouler des pelles à un mec quand l'envie lui en prend ! dit Angéla.

-Angéla, si c'est pour dire des bêtises pareilles, je crois que.. tu peux te taire. Et tout le monde sait ici que, je peux avoir peut faire beaucoup plus que rouler des pelles à quelqu'un quand l'envie m'en prends. Si tu vois se que je veux dire… répondis-je sur un ton ironique.

-Bon, Bella, au lieu de nous raconter ta vie sexuelle ô combien fascinante et bien rempli comme tout le monde le sait déjà, à part Alice peut-être, dis nous plutôt d'où vous vous connaissez toute les deux. Intervint Seth.

-Toujours aussi diplomate mon petit Seth ! Ne t'inquiète pas trop pour Alice, je pense que c'est celle ici, qui doit en savoir le plus.

- Bella, tais-toi je t'en pris. T'imaginer là, comme ça. Arg ! Cela dit, je suis, comment dire, déçu et énervé. Bella, avant on se disait tout, et j'apprends qu'Alice en sait plus que moi. Tu viens de blesser mon égo, là. Merde, t'aurais pu faire attention.

-Bah, vu t'a réaction de petit prude que tu viens de me faire, ce n'est pas à toi que j'allais en parler. Et puis Alice est ma meilleure amie, et j'avais besoin d'un regard féminin sur le sujet.

-Exactement, en plus, le sexe et les mecs sont les premiers et principaux sujets d'une conversation entre filles. De même que le sexe et les filles sont les premiers sujets de conversations des mecs. Enfin, il faut rajouter le shopping pour les filles tout juste après. Ajouta Alice, qui parlait depuis la première fois.

-Okay, okay, on à comprit. Une conversation de fille est très ennuyeuse en somme. Ce qui nous dit toujours pas d'où vous vous connaissez. Dit Mike.

-Olala, qu'est que tu viens pas de dire Mike ! Genre tu n'aimerais pas savoir si tu fait partie du top 10 des plus beaux petits culs des mecs du lycée. répliquais-je, narquoise.

-Parce que vous faites ce genre de classement entre vous ? demanda Tyler, totalement choqué.

-Tyler, ose nous dire, à nous les filles que vous n'avez pas un classement sur les plus gros seins des filles du lycée. Dit Leah.

-Je… bafouilla Tyler, dont les joues avaient virées au rouge en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

-Ah, Angela, tu vois, j'en étais sure ! criai-je à cette dernière avec un grand sourire que toute les filles arboraient.

- Tout ça ne nous dit toujours pas d'où vous vous connaissez. Dit Jessica.

-Ah, bande de petits curieux. Bella et moi, on s'est connu en camp d'été l'été dernier. Ce qui fait que je l'ai connu avant vous, à part Jasper bien sure. Et on est repartit ensemble cet été. C'était vraiment génial. Au fait, Bella, t'a eu des nouvelles de, attend, comment il s'appelait déjà ?

-Aah, l'autre là ? Trop marrant, non non. De toute façon je NE veux pas en avoir. Non mais le filet de bave quoi ! Le jour ou il se trouvera un copine celui-là.

-Entièrement d'accord avec toi. Non, mais c'était vraiment un tue l'amour ce mec ! répliqua telle en riant. Bella, demain il faut absolument qu'on aille faire les magasins !

-Autant ce petit aparté sur vos souvenirs de vacances était barbant, autant là, je veux absolument voir la réaction de Bella. Dit Ben.

-Non, Alice s'il te plait, tu sais très bien que j'ai HORREUR de ça.

-Bella, ce n'était pas une question.

-Bella, je crois que tu ferais mieux d'accepter. On dirait qu'elle va péter un câble. Et vu sa tête, je n'aimerais pas être là quand ça arrivera. Glissa Jasper.

Je fis la grimace pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'un énorme sourire se dessine sur mon visage.

-Très bien Alice, c'est d'accord.

-Waouh, j'aurais jamais cru que ça serait aussi facile, souffla Alice, une sourire sur les lèvres elle aussi.

-Bella, Bella, tu me déçois là. C'est quoi cette capitulation ? me dit Ben affligé.

-Je crois que c'était la meilleure décision qu'elle pouvait prendre, répondit Jasper à Ben.

-Jasper, dis-je d'une voix mielleuse en me tournant vers lui.

-Euh, oui. Me dit ce dernier pas très sur de lui, fasse à mon ton qui n'indiquait rien de bon.

-Mon Jasper adoré ! dis-je toujours sur le même ton.

-C'est moi, répondit ce dernier un sourire amusé sur le visage.

C'est alors que je m'approchais de son oreille, et murmurais tout bas, pour qu'il soit le seul à l'entendre, un « Tu me dois un week-end, je crois ». Et là-dessus, je me reculais pour évaluer sa réaction. Bizarrement, ce dernier avait perdu son sourire, et me regardais d'un air affolé.

-Ben merde, qu'est qu'elle t'a dit pour faire cette tête mon gars, demanda Seth, hilare, comme tout le monde, y comprit moi.

- Non, ça ne compte pas. Tu l'a connaissais déjà. C'est de la triche. Me dit-il en faisant abstraction de la remarque de Seth.

-Oh, non, non. Tans pis pour toi, c'est trop tard. Tiens parole maintenant. Je te l'ais dit tout à l'heure. Je sais toujours tout. Tu ferais mieux de te mettre à économiser des maintenant.

-Pff, je te déteste, répliqua Jasper, qui s'avouais donc vaincu de cette manière.

-Ah, ça va être génial. Et puis, tu me déteste pas, tu m'adore.

-Alors ça, tu vois, ça reste à voir.

-On peut savoir de quoi vous parler, demanda Leah, un brin énervé par notre échange.

-Non, répondit Jasper avant moi.

-Non, tu ne peux pas, OU…, du moins, pas encore, ajoutais-je malicieusement.

-Bon c'est bien jolie tout ça, mais il faudrait peut-être songer à rentrer maintenant. Après les profs vont croire qu'on adore le bahut. Dit Jessica.

-Ouais, nous faut qu'on rentre sinon maman va nous tuer, dit Seth.

-La même. Je dois aider cet aprèm à la boutique, ajouta Mike.

-Bon, Jessica, comme d'hab, avant de se séparer, on te laisse le mot de la fin, dit Jasper.

-Les mecs, vous pouvez dire TOUUUUUUUT ce que vous voulez, Mr. Massen entre définitivement dans la catégorie « beau Goss » ! dit Jess dans un grand sourire.

-Alors là, Jess, je t'arrête tout de suite, il entre dans la catégorie « torride », appelé plus communément…

-« mec à mettre dans son lit ». termina Alice à ma place.

-Alice, je n'aurais pas di mieux moi-même! dis-je les sourcils froncées quelques secondes devant la répartie d'Alice par rapport à son frère. Ah, mon Alice, je te retrouve enfin ! ajoutais-je en passant mon bras par-dessus son épaule pour la secouer, et lui faire part de ma joie.

-Moi, qui au début, ne comprenais pas qu'on me change de classe, là je peux te dire que je ne le regrette pas du tout.

-Oui, et bien, tu pensera à me remercier quand tu auras deux secondes.

-Whoo, whoo, whoo ! C'est grâce à toi que j'ai changé de classe ?

-Yep, quand j'ai appris le nom de la nouvelle, j'ai demandé au proviseur s'il ne pouvait pas te changer de classe afin que tu t'intègre mieux, puisse que je te connaissais. Or Mr. Blaim est très à cheval sur le bien être de ses élèves.

-Mais, qui es-tu pour avoir accès à de telles informations, et pour avoir une telle influence ?

-Oh, l'insulte ! Voyons, Bella est la Présidente du Conseil des élèves ! Et c'est un grand honneur de pouvoir faire partie de ces amis. Et mieux vaut pas être son ennemi si tu veux mon avis. Mieux vaut pas être Lauren Mallory ! s'esclaffa Mike.

-Espèce de Crétin ! lança Angéla en lui tapant derrière la tête. Bien qu'il m'en coûte de dire que Mike a entièrement raison.

-Okay, pourquoi tu m'as frappé si c'est pour dire toute suite après que tu es d'accord avec moi ? demanda Mike à Angela.

-Parce que tu as l'air de dire que tu es ami avec Bella que parce qu'elle est la Présidente et que tu ne veux pas trop avoir de bobos ! répondit Ben qui comprenait décidément trop bien sa petite amie. Alala, pauvre Lauren ! ajouta Ben d'un air résigné.

-Oui, bah en même temps elle l'avait bien cherché. Et on ne peut pas dire que c'était Bella qui avait lancé les hostilités ! dit Jessica. Bon allez, cette fois on y va ! A plus tout le monde! On se voit Lundi !

-Allez, a plus.

Tout le monde se séparait, et moi j'accompagnais Alice jusqu'à sa voiture.

-Alors, comme ça, tu serais prête à commettre l'inceste ?

-Ah, s'il n'était pas mon frère… me répondit Alice résignée, qui avait comprit de quoi je parlais.

-Bon, allez, je suppose qu'on se voit demain alors ?

-Ouaip. Je viens te chercher avec ma voiture demain à 14h. Tu as intérêt à être prête.

-C'est ta voiture ? demandais-je à Alice alors qu'on était arrivé à hauteur d'une superbe Mercedes.

-Non, c'est celle de mon père, mais il pense que ma voiture est en peu trop voyante. Au faite, il te va très bien ce pantalon en cuir. J'aime beaucoup ta veste aussi.

- C'est parce que je suis en moto aujourd'hui ! répondis-je tout sourire. Allez, laisse moi rentrer chez moi que je puisse aller me reposer avant la LONGUE journée qui m'attend demain.

Sur ce, je me dirigeais vers ma moto, enlevais l'antivol, et mis mon casque. Je m'apprêtais à partir, quand une voix derrière moi, attira mon attention. Je me retournais, et vis Jasper qui courait dans ma direction. Derrière lui, j'aperçu également, mon cousin et Mr. Massen, qui se dirigeais vers le parking tout en discutant vivement. Visiblement, ces deux là avaient l'air de s'entendre. Il faut dire qu'ils étaient les deux plus jeunes profs du lycée, et qu'ils étaient nouveaux tout les deux.

-Enlèvtoncaske ! me dit Jasper maintenant arrivé à ma hauteur.

-Quoi ? J'entends rien ! Attend!

Lentement alors, j'enlevais alors mon casque, puis secouais ma tête de droit à gauche pour remettre correctement mes cheveux, puis me retournai vers Jasper.

-Que puis-je pour toi ? Et puis qu'est que tu faisais au bâtiment administratif ?

-J'avais un truc à récupérer depuis l'année dernière au bureau de Mme Cope. J'ai encore failli oublier aujourd'hui. Me répondit-il à cours de souffle après son sprint.

-ça ne me dit pas se que tu voulais me dire !

-Je voulais te demander si tu voulais qu'on mange ensemble ce midi ?

-Okay, bah viens à la maison. Comme sa tu pourras voir ta sœur. Je crois qu'elle ne travaille pas cette aprèm. Ou alors, elle travaille à la maison sur la paperasse.

-ça roule, « belle-cousine »

-Ce que tu peut-être bête quand tu t'y mets !

Je remis donc mon casque, et prit la direction de la maison. Je le chemin, je doublais la Volvo grise de ce matin, puis la Jeep d'Emmett, en tapant sur sa vitre avant pour qu'il me remarque. Ensuite, je filais. Ah, la vitesse, ya que ça de vrai ! Je m'arrêtai devant la villa avec un grand dérapage.

-Rose, c'est moi !

-hé bah, c'est pas trop tôt ! Le repas serra bientôt servie. Tu peux mettre la table pour 4 personnes, s'il te plait.

-Comment sais-tu que j'ai invité Jasper à manger ce midi ?

-Je ne le savais pas. Bon, hé bien mets donc la table pour 5 dans ce cas.

-Oh, non. Me dis pas d'Emmett a invité un collège de travaille.

-Très bien, dans ce cas, je ne te le dis pas ! me répondit Rosalie en riant.

-Bon, hé bien, ne m'en veut pas si Jasper et moi, on ne mange pas avec vous. Seulement comprends que cela ferai trop bizarre de manger avec notre prof principal.

Et tout en disant cela, j'eu le temps de mettre le couvert pour 3 personnes, et de commencer à préparer un plateau repas pour moi et Jasper.

-Salut ! Alors cette matinée Bella, me demanda Emmett qui venait de rentrer. Bon sang, tu sais que tu m'a fais peur tout à l'heure en cognant à ma vitre.

-Parfaite ma matinée ! A par la toute fin ! Pff, j'appréhende déjà demain après-midi. Oh, et puis tu sais que c'est à moi que tu as fais peur tout à l'heure. Putain, je t'es jamais vu aussi sérieux pendant aussi longtemps. Sa ma foutu la trouille !

-roo ! Pourquoi t'es méchante comme ça ? Cela dit, j'ai vraiment du me retenir pour ne pas dire une connerie !

-Bah, finalement, c'est peut-être pas une si mauvaise chose que tu soit prof ! dis-je malicieusement. Bon attend, je passe un coup de fil.

Cinq minutes plus tard, je revenais tout sourire. Jasper était passé par chez lui posé ces affaires et prévenir ces parents et j'avais appelé Alice pour qu'elle se joidre à nous. Et j'avais rajouté une portion en plus de nourriture sur mon plateau repas et j'avais ensuite monté dans mon immense chambre.

-Oh fait, j'ai invité Mr. Massen à venir manger à la maison, j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas ?

-C'est un peu trop tard pour me demander mon avis, tu ne crois pas ? répliquais-je

Ding dong !

Un coup d'œil par la fenêtre m'apprit que c'était Jasper, puisque sa voiture se trouvait devant la maison, juste à coté du garage.

-C'est pour moi ! dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte pour ouvrir.

J'invitais Jasper à entrer, et celui là salua son beau frère et sa sœur. Après quelques minutes à discuter tous ensemble, un bruit de voiture se fit entendre près de la maison. En apercevant la Volvo grise devant la maison j'embarquais Jasper dans ma chambre. De la grande baie vitrée de cette dernière, qui donnait coté entrée, j'aperçue Alice qui descendait de la voiture coté passager.

- Merde ! dis-je pour moi-même.

-Quoi ? me demanda Jasper qui m'avait rejointe près de la vitre et qui ne pouvait plus voir Alice maintenant.

-J'ai invité Alice aussi à venir manger ce midi.

-Et pourquoi, ce juron dans ce cas ?

-Reste ici, je vais la chercher !

Rapidement, je descendis dans le salon ou Emmett faisait les présentations. J'aperçue Alice qui semblait mal à l'aise, et je me dirigeais vers elle.

-Bonjour ! Alice, viens avec moi ! dis-je en prenant Alice par le bras et l'amenant vers l'escalier. Contente de voir que vous ne vous êtes pas perdu, ajoutais-je à l'intention du frère d'Alice qui me regardais bizarrement.

Personne ne fit de commentaire fasse à ma remarque, pensant que j'étais contente de voir que mon amie était bien arrivée.

-Pas de bêtises surtout avec Jasper et Alice, me dit Emmett, dans un sous-entendu à peine caché.

-Bah oui, c'est ça ! Donne-moi des ordres sous mon propre toit. Mais surtout ne t'inquiète pas, les murs sont si bien isolés que tu nous entendras pas si on décide de faire une partouze ! Bon appétit, bien sûr!

- Oh, et Emmett, je compte sur ta discrétion ! ajoutais-je dans un regard suggestif qu'il déchiffra sans mal, sans pour autant se départir de son air choqué.

Après ça, j'embarquais Alice dans les escaliers, laissant un Emmett bouche grande ouverte devant ma répartie, et un Mr. Massen, sourcils froncés, bien que légèrement amusé, et une Rosalie luttant pour ne rire devant l'air ahuri de son mari.

J'entendis la main de Rosalie claquer sur la tête d'Emmett, accompagnée d'un « Idiot, ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche ».

Arrivée dans ma chambre, je lançais un « et voici ma chambre » à Alice qui me réprimanda pour avoir lancé une chose pareil devant son frère. Cela dit, elle était en admiration devant ma chambre.

-Ta chambre en plus grande que la mienne, c'est pas juste.

-T'inquiète pas, va ! Je suis sur que mon dressing n'est pas aussi grand que le tien, n'y aussi rempli.

Nous passâmes toute l'aprèm à plaisanter, à se raconter nos anecdotes et autres bricoles dans le même genre. Quand l'heure d'aller chercher Molly arriva, je congédiai mes invités et proposait à Alice de la raccompagner puisse que son frère, Edward de son prenom, (comme nous l'avais appris Alice), était encore là, à parler avec mon cousin. Pour continuer dans ma plaisanterie de toute à l'heure, Alice lança un « Oh mon Dieu, c'était trop bien » qui déclencha le superbe rire de mon bel et séduisant prof de français. Me voila partit dans un fantasme qui me fit monter le rouge aux joues.

-Rosalie, pourquoi t'a touché à ma voiture ? Ou t'a mis le siège auto ? lançais-je depuis le garage.

-C'est pour Alice, Bella ? cria Emmett hilare du salon.

-Bah, oui, tu veux que se soit pour qui d'autre ?

-Il est sur l'étagère du fond. J'ai regardé ton moteur tout à l'heure pour m'assurer qu'il n'y avait pas de problème !

-Merci, tatie Rose !

-Arg, tu n'a pas encore gagné le droit de m'appeler comme ça jeune fille.

Je ne répondis pas, me saisit du siège auto, que je fixait correctement au siège arrière.

-Attends, c'est vraiment pour moi ça ? demanda Alice horrifiée à côté de moi.

-Mais non bécasse, c'est pour ma petite sœur. Répondis-je en riant.

-Pourquoi est-ce que c'est seulement maintenant que j'apprends que tu as une petite sœur ? Et comment elle s'appelle d'ailleurs ?

-Tu l'apprends que maintenant parce que personne ne sait au lycée que j'ai une petite sœur. A part Jasper, Ben et Angela bien entendu. Elle s'appelle Molly, et elle à 4 ans. Tu vas voir, c'est un ange. Allez maintenant grimpe à l'avant de ma voiture, à moins que tu n'es besoin d'aide.

- Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, ou que je vous aime pas, mais moi je dois y aller, sinon ma mère va me tuer. Dit Jasper.

-Okay, boy. A Dimanche ou Lundi si je ne meurs pas demain, victime d'une overdose de shopping.

Sur ce, Jasper s'en alla en pouffant, et moi, accompagnée d'Alice, je pris la direction de l'école maternelle afin d'aller récupérer Molly. Celle-ci se jeta dans mes bras lorsqu'elle m'aperçue. Après avoir fait promettre de ne parler de Molly à personne, je déposais Alice chez elle ou je constatais avec soulagement, que la Volvo de son frère était devant sa maison. Je ne voulais pas qu'il apprenne l'existence de Molly tout de suite. Je rentrais donc à la maison et jouait avec Molly jusqu'au repas. Lors de celui-ci, tout le monde parla de sa journée. Ensuite, je parti coucher Molly, et ne tardais pas à en faire de même. La journée du lendemain serai déjà assez fatigante, pour ne pas y ajouter un manque de sommeil.


	2. Une rentrée inatendue  partie 2

Rappel : tous les personnages de cette fiction (ou presque) appartiennent à S. Meyer. Disons, que je m'amuse avec.

Merci à toutes les reviews.

Voici donc un nouveau chapitre. Désolé de ne pas l'avoir publié avant.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 2 : Une rentrée inattendue (part 2)**

PDV Edward

"Arg! Je déteste ce réveil !

Je déteste me lever" pensais-je alors que mon réveil sonnait. Sonnait? Non hurlait, sur ma table de chevet. J'abatis alors ma main sur ce maudit engin, et sortis du lit à contre cœur. " Bah, ça ira mieux après une bonne douche"

Et sur ce, je filais sous le jet d'eau chaude qui acheva de me réveiller. Une fois lavé et habillé, je descendis dans la cuisine, pris mon petit dej tentant tant bien que mal de ne pas faire attention à l'habituelle exubérance d'Alice. Elle était presque plus excitée que lorsque qu'elle parlait de shopping, ou toute autres choses se rapportant à la mode... presque. Cependant, son attitude ne m'aidait, à chasser l'angoisse qui s'était emparé de moi une fois sortie de la douche. Aujourd'hui était ma première rentrée entant que professeur de littérature, d'histoire et de géographie. Bien que j'ai à peine 20 ans, j'étais parvenu à avoir tout ces diplômes très tôt puisque j'avais sauté de nombreuses classes.

Je partis pour le Lycée Français de Forks, une petite ville pleine de verdure d'après ce que j'avais pu en voir. Ne sachant ou il se trouvait, j'étais partis plus tôt afin de pouvoir indiquer la marque à suivre à Alice qui ne voulais pas se risquer à arriver en retard. Ni moi d'ailleurs. Cela faisait maintenant 10 minutes que je tournais en rond, ne trouvant aucuns panneaux indiquant ce lycée. Je commençais à vaguement paniquer à l'idée de rater la rentrée quand j'aperçu une longue silhouette noir se détacher de l'environnement vert sur le bas coté de la route. Je m'approchais de plus en plus d'elle avec la voiture puisque j'étais assez loin quand je l'avais vue. Il m'apparaissait maintenant que c'était une jeune femme qui semblait courir le long de la route. Sa silhouette était gracieuse tandis qu'elle courrait à un rythme assez soutenu. Je ne pu m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi cette jeune femme semblait faire son jogging si tôt et sous la pluie. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je m'arrêtais pour lui demander qu'elle direction prendre pour aller au lycée, baissais la vitre côté passager, et me penchai un peu vers la fenêtre ouverte, afin de pouvoir mieux communiquer avec la jeune femme.

Si j'angoissais à l'idée d'effectuer ma première rentrée, maudissant à moitié cette journée, il était clair que mon moral remonta en flèche et que mon angoisse disparu instantanément en posant mon regard sur le visage de la fille. Elle était d'une beauté presque irréelle, ses cheveux bruns attachés en une simple queue de cheval. Elle était simple, d'dépourvu d'artifices, et ses yeux! Le marron de ses yeux était d'une chaleur que je n'avais jamais lue, jamais vu dans des yeux de cette couleur. Je semblais pouvoir m'y noyer.

Je lui avais demandé mon chemin, et elle avait répondu d'une merveilleuse voix. Cette conversation était plaisante, et je pensais que j'aurais pu rester ici à parler avec elle, si je n'avais eu la rentrée...

- Oh, à mon avis, on se reverra beaucoup plus tôt que vous ne le pensez! dit-elle un sourire aux lèvres. A très bientôt donc.

Et sur cette phrase, elle se remit à courir plus vite encore que tout à l'heure, me laissant pantois à chercher le sens cacher de sa phrase. Qui était-elle? Que voulais telle dire? Que je la reverrai forcement dans cette petite ville ou tout le monde se connaissait?

Je secouais la tête pour me remettre les idées en place. Je refermais la vitre, et pris la direction qu'elle m'avait indiqué. Indications qui avaient été très clair, car je trouvais rapidement le lycée, me garais sur le parking réservé aux professeurs, téléphonais à Alice pour lui donner les informations dont elle avait besoin pour trouver le lycée et me dirigeais vers un bâtiment ou l'on pouvait aisément lire "Administration". Tout en marchant, un sentiment de joie s'empara de moi à l'idée de revoir ma belle inconnue dans un temps indéterminé.

L'entretient avec Mr. Blaim c'était très bien passé, et je restais là dans ma voiture à écouter de la musique jusqu'a ce que l'heure de la rentrée arrive. Petit à petit, l'angoisse reprenait le dessus, alors, je fermais les yeux en étant très attentif à la musique afin de me calmer. Cela du prendre plus de temps que je ne le croyais parce, quand mon portable sonnait, bon nombre d'élèves étaient déjà arrivé et convergeaient vers le panneau d'affichage indiquant leur classe et nom de leur professeur principal. Je sortis alors de la voiture pour me diriger vers la classe ou je devais faire ma rentrée.

- Mr. Massen et Melle. Cullen sont attendu au bureau de Mr. Blaim. annonça une voix dans les hauts parleurs.

Génial, j'avais déjà des problèmes avant même d'avoir commencé! Je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi le proviseur voulait me voir. Mais, s'agissant du doyen, je changeais mon itinéraire, et me dirigeai vers le bureau de Mr. Blaim.

J'y rencontrai Alice, aussi surprise que moi d'être convoqué chez le doyen.

- Tu sais pourquoi on est là? me demanda telle.

- Non, je n'en ai strictement aucune idée. avouais-je.

-Mr. Massen? Mr. Blaim est près à vous recevoir dans son bureau. Melle Cullen, attendez ici quelques minutes, s'il vous plait.

En sortant du bureau, j'étais quelques peu déconcerté par ce que m'avais demandé Mr. Blaim. Franchement, je ne voyais vraiment pas pourquoi le doyen pensait qu'Alice se plairait mieux dans ma classe. D'ailleurs, ses explications sur le sujet étaient vraiment sans fondements. Enfin, j'avais quand même accepté, puisque, de toute façon, je ne noterais pas moi même les copies de ma sœur, et qu'il était totalement exclu que je lui donne les sujets des contrôles. Je croisais donc Alice dans le couloir en lui disant que le proviseur l'attendait dans son bureau et que je la revoyais dans quelques minutes. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, ne comprenant pas, mais ne posa pas de questions et elle parti vers le bureau de Mr. Blaim. Quant à moi, je me dirigeai vers ma salle de cours ou Mr. Swan, le nouveau prof de sport me remplaçait. Il était jeune, bien qu'un peu plus vieux que moi. Je sentais que j'allais bien m'entendre avec lui. Il avait l'air d'un gars plein d'humour, avec un cœur sur la main.

Après avoir frappé un coup bref à la porte, je rentrais dans la salle de classe. Apparemment, Mr. Swan venait juste de finir de vérifier les emplois du temps. Parfait, cela me faisais ça en moins à faire. Je me dirigeais vers Mr. Swan, qui me dit qu'il n'avait pas fait l'appel et qu'il avait vérifié les emplois du temps.

- Merci beaucoup Mr. Swan, je vais prendre le relais maintenant. répondis-je.

Après avoir fais brièvement l'appel, Alice arriva, toute intimidée, ce qui n'était clairement dans son habitude. Elle s'installa, et je repris ma présentation de rentrée. Mon trac m'avait quitté dès que j'avais franchit la porte de la classe, et le fait de ne pas avoir vue le visage de certains de mes élèves ne m'avais pas dérangé. Je pensais qu'ils devaient être timide, un peu comme Alice lorsque qu'elle était rentrée dans la classe. Seulement, dans le cas d'Alice, cela était temporaire, et je ne savais pas si cela était le cas de toutes ces personnes. A moins que cette rentrée ne les ennuie profondément, ce qui était complètement compréhensible. Mais tout cela n'avait pas d'importance. La rentrée terminée, les élèves sortirent plus ou moins rapidement de la salle. Je rangeais donc moi aussi mes affaires et me dirigeais vers la salle des professeurs. J'y rencontrai Mr. Swan.

- Hey! m'interpella celui-ci. Et cette rentrée, ça c'est bien passé?

- Je m'attendais à bien pire si tu veux mon avis. J'avais du mal à dormir ces derniers temps rien qu'à y penser. Mais maintenant que c'est passé, ça va beaucoup mieux.

- Je vois ce que tu veux dire! J'ai fait ma première rentrée hier, et je dois dire que j'étais moi aussi incapable de dormir normalement. A moins que mes insomnies n'est rien avoir avec la rentrée... me dit-il d'une voix chargée de sous-entendus.

- Ah, Emmett, qu'est que je suis content de te revoir ! Toujours fidèle à toi-même à ce que je vois. J'en viens même à me demander si tu n'as pas effrayé ma classe. J'ai du voir seulement la moitié des visages des élèves de ma classe.

-On ne me changera pas. dit-il dans un grand sourire. Rose et moi, on est marié maintenant. Et elle travaille dans un garage qu'elle vient d'ouvrir dans la ville d'à côté, alors si tu as un problème de voiture, va la voir. Ma Rose à des mains en or!

Encore une phrase avec un double sans! Emmett était vraiment un marrant. Aucune pudeur!

- J'y penserais. Dis-moi, j'ai une Melle Swan dans ma classe, c'est ta sœur?

- Hein? Oh, non, c'est ma cousine. Même s'il est vrai que je la considère comme ma petite sœur. Je l'adore! il n'y a qu'elle et Rosalie qui puisse me remettre comme ça à ma place quand je deviens, tu sais…, quand je vais un peu trop loin dans mes propos, quoi !

- Vraiment? Elle ne m'a pourtant pas donné l'impression de pouvoir te tenir tête. Elle m'avait l'air plutôt timide en fait. Mais elle se cachait peu être après que tu lui es foutu la honte devant tout ces amis !

- Ma cousine, timide? Alors là, elle est exactement le contraire. me dit-il. Crois-moi, cette petite n'a pas la langue dans sa poche. ajouta t-il avec un haussement de sourcil qui voulait une fois de plus tout dire.

- Ah, hé bien je crois que je vais avoir toute l'année pour le découvrir. Peut-être que la rentrée l'a rendue plus timide qu'a son habitude. Bon, dis-moi plutôt comment tu as fini dans ce trou à rats? D'ailleurs, j'aimerais bien que tu me dises comment t'es venu l'idée de devenir prof de sport. Je me suis toujours posé la question.

- Ce trou à rats? C'est une façon de voir les choses. Je suis devenu prof de sport parce que j'adore le sport, tout simplement, et que j'adore transmettre ma passion pour le sport aux autres. En fait, l'envie d'enseigner m'est apparu clairement comme une évidence quand j'ai réussi à faire comprendre le baseball à une petite fille. Et cette envie s'est amplifié quand je l'ai vu appliqué tout mes conseils, et qu'elle à réussit à renvoyer la balle avec la batte assez loin. J'étais très fier d'elle, d'autant plus connaissant sa maladresse maladive et relevant totalement du handicap. Et cette lueur dans ces yeux, son rire, sa propre fierté. ça reste un de mes plus beaux souvenirs. Quand j'ai obtenu mon diplôme à la fin de l'année scolaire dernière, je n'avais pas prévu de me retrouver dans le même lycée que ma cousine, seulement Rosalie voulait se rapprocher de son petit frère, et de sa famille, donc on a emménager ici. Et comme un poste de prof de sport était libre, je me suis présenté. Bon, je ne peux pas prétendre que le climat de la région est celui que je préfère, mais cela est un prétexte de plus pour rester au lit toute la journée. Bon et toi, comment t'es tu retrouvé ici, dis-moi?

- Bah, en fait, je savais que mes parents allaient déménager dans cet état. Et ma mère, tu sais comment elle est, elle n'aurait pas supporté de me voir trop loin d'elle. Donc une fois mes diplômes en poches, j'ai entrepris de cherché un poste d'enseignant dans la région. Ce lycée avait une bonne réputation, et comme il y avait un poste vacant, j'ai tenté mon coup bien que j'étais presque sur de ne pas l'obtenir en raison de mon jeune âge, mais finalement j'ai reçu un courrier m'indiquant que le poste était à moi. Deux jours plus tard, j'ai appris que ma famille emménageait dans la même ville que le lycée dans lequel j'allais travailler. En apprenant cela, ma mère était folle de joie. Et tu sais aussi bien que moi que les valeurs familiales ont toujours été importantes pour ma mère et pour moi. J'étais aussi heureux qu'elle. Moins enthousiaste certes, mais très heureux quand même.

- Je comprends. T'inquiète, quand on peut avoir sa famille près de soi, autant en profiter parce qu'on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver. Rosalie, en voulant se rapprocher de sa famille, m'a aussi permis de retrouvé de retrouver ma cousine, alors je ne m'en plein pas. Ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu avais peur que ton âge soit un problème pour l'obtention de se poste.

- J'ai eu mon bac à 15 ans, tu te rappel ?. Alors, je pensais que le fait d'avoir 20 ans aujourd'hui serai un obstacle. Le fait d'être un prof aussi jeune, avec un écart d'âge aussi faible avec les élèves aurait pu constituer un problème. D'ailleurs, j'ai eu beaucoup de refus de poste à cause de cela avant d'être accepté ici. J'avoue que je commençais à perdre espoir.

- Ah, oui c'est vrai! Le bac à 15 ans ! Mr. Q.I! me dit-il en me donnant un gentil coup dans l'épaule.

- Je n'aurais jamais cru que je te dirais ça un jour, mais je suis soulagé d'avoir un autre prof ayant un âge assez proche du mien. Les gens plus vieux s'accordent plus d'importance, du fait de leur ancienneté. Soit on leur plait, soit on est ignoré. Avoir un nouveau et jeune prof en collègue, est assez réconfortant.

- Entièrement d'accord! Les autres profs ont en plus l'avantage de déjà se connaitre, ce qui donne ajoute une plus grande difficulté à l'intégration. Bon, moi il faut que j'y aille, Rosalie va encore me passer un savon si j'arrive en retard pour le repas. Tu veux te joindre à nous? Je suis sure que Rose sera enchanté de te revoir.

- Hé pourquoi pas?

Emmett était vraiment quelqu'un de bien. Ma mère comprendrait si je ne mangeais pas à la maison ce midi. Après tout je suis majeur, et j'ai besoin de renouer avec Emmett. Il était l'un des seul ami que j'avais eu à la fac, mais je l'avais perdu de vu ces deux dernières années puisqu'il avait changé de fac. Sur ce, nous quittâmes la salle des profs pour rejoindre le parking des professeurs. Sur le parking des élèves, il n'y avait plus qu'une voiture, et une moto. D'ailleurs, la propriétaire s'apprêtait à partir quand quelqu'un l'interpella. Elle enleva donc son casque en faisant bouger ses cheveux avec beaucoup de grâce, surement pour mieux pouvoir mieux comprendre se que lui voulait son interlocuteur. D'ici, je n'arrivais pas à d'instiguer son visage, ni à l'identifier, mais c'était normale puisque je ne connaissais pratiquement personne ici pour le moment. Pendant que je regardais cette scène, je répliquais à une réplique hilarante d'Emmett. Décidemment, ce mec était Laurel et Hardy à lui tout seul. Arrivé près de notre parking, je l'informais qu'il fallait que je repasse chez moi avant d'aller chez lui. Il m'indiqua le chemin à suivre pour aller chez lui, et se dirigea vers sa Jeep. Ainsi, c'était à lui, qu'elle appartenait? Cela ne m'étonnait pas tellement; ça collait avec son caractère. Je me dirigeai vers ma voiture, et le suivi sur la route pendant un petit moment. Une moto me dépassa, et son conducteur frappa à la vitre de la voiture d'Emmett.

Arrivé chez moi, je saluai mes parents, et discutais avec ces derniers et les informais de mon absence du midi. Ensuite, je discutais un peu avec Alice sur sa rentrée. Elle sautait partout, et n'avait plus rien à voir avec la jeune fille toute timide qui était rentrée dans ma classe tout à l'heure. Elle me dit qu'elle avait trouvé bizarre son changement de classe, et encore plus bizarre de m'avoir comme professeur mais qu'elle était plus que ravie de ce changement. Elle allait m'expliquer pourquoi quand son téléphone sonna. Elle resta au téléphone avec son interlocuteur pendant près de 5 minutes. Quand elle raccrocha, elle annonça à mes parents qu'elle non plus ne mangerait pas à la maison ce midi. Elle monta alors déposer ces affaires dans sa chambre pendant que j'en faisais de même, et quand je redescendis et me dirigeai vers ma voiture. Alice y était déjà assise et attachée du coté passager. Me pinçant l'arête du nez devant son comportement, je montais à mon tour dans la voiture.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, je vais au même endroit que toi. me dit-elle avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- C'est heu, Melle Swan qui t'a invitée chez elle? demandais-je au bout d'un moment. Tu t'es fais des amis drôlement vite dis donc!

- Oui. Et non. Je la connaissais depuis beaucoup plus de temps que tu ne le soupçonne. Je suis partie un camp d'été avec elle cette année et l'année dernière. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que j'ai changé de classe. Ah, je l'adore!

- Attend, tu veux parler de ta grande copine dont tu n'arrêtais pas de parler cet été? Comment ça se fait que tu ne savais pas ou elle habitait? Et bon sang, qu'elle relation entretient-elle avec Mr. Blaim pour avoir pu influencer ton changement de classe?

- Oui ma super grande amie. J'avais complètement oublié le nom de la ville et je n'ai pas fais le lien avec le fait qu'elle m'avait dit habiter dans, je cite, " la ville la plus verte et la plus pluvieuse des Etats-Unis". Et si tu veux tout savoir, elle est la Présidente du Conseil des élèves, ce qui explique mon changement de classe, et le fait que les explications de Mr. Blaim étaient confuses puisqu'elle voulait me faire la surprise.

« " La ville la plus verte et la plus pluvieuse des Etats-Unis" » ? J'avais déjà entendu ça quelque part. Je gardais ce détail en mémoire pour plus tard.

- Donc, je suppose qu'elle sait que je suis ton frère?

- Yep! Mais t'inquiète pas va, elle sait tenir sa langue!

- Vraiment? répondis-je dans un sourire en repensant aux révélations d'Emmett.

- Oui, elle sait tenir sa langue! dit-elle. Quoique... ajouta telle, elle aussi un sourire aux lèvres.

J'arrivais maintenant devant une grande villa cachée aux milieu des arbres. Celle-ci était simple et magnifique à la fois. Je descendis donc de la voiture, en même temps qu'Alice, et je sonnais. Quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett vint nous ouvrir, suivi de près par Rosalie.

- Salut, Edward! Je ne te présente pas Rosalie, ma femme. Rosalie, je ne te présente pas non plus Edward.

- Edward ! Bon sang, qu'es ce que tu fais là ! demanda une Rosalie totalement surprise.

- Il se trouve que je suis le nouveau prof de français, d'histoire et de géographie du charmant lycée français de Forks. Au fait, je vous présente Alice, ma petite sœur.

- Bonjour Mr. Et Mme. Swan dit Alice, un peu mal à l'aise. Ravie de vous rencontrer.

-Arg ! En dehors du lycée, je ne suis pas ton prof, alors par pitié ne m'appelle pas Mr. Swan. J'ai l'impression d'avoir 60 ans. Et c'est déjà difficile à supporter au lycée. Donc appelle-moi Emmett.

-Et appelle-moi Rosalie, dit cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

-Je peux savoir d'où vous vous connaissez ? demanda Alice d'une petite voix.

-Nous avons été dans la même fac pendant 3 ans. Répondit tout simplement Rosalie.

Nous étions maintenant dans le hall d'entrée, quand des pas dévalant les escaliers se firent entendre, et une tempête s'avança vers nous. C'est à ce moment là que je reconnu la belle inconnue de ce matin. Elle était tout aussi belle que lorsqu'elle courrait ce matin. Elle était également la jeune femme a la moto. Mince ! En faisant l'appel, j'avais lu son prénom. Comment s'appelait-elle ?

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Alice, viens avec moi ! dis-t-elle en prenant Alice par le bras et l'amenant vers l'escalier. Contente de voir que vous ne vous êtes pas perdu, ajouta telle à mon intention devant mon air ahuri.

J'étais le seul à pouvoir comprendre qu'elle faisait référence à notre rencontre de ce matin. Je comprenais aussi pourquoi je n'avais pas pu voir son visage un classe. Elle ne voulait surement pas que je l'a reconnaisse pendant l'heure de classe.

-Bella ? Pas de bêtises surtout avec Jasper et Alice, me dit Emmett, dans un sous-entendu à peine caché.

Bella ! La mémoire me revient d'un coup. Isabella Swan. Cependant, Emmett l'avait appelé « Bella ». Etait-ce un surnom ? Préférait-elle qu'on l'appelle comme ça ? Je n'avais que des questions et pas de réponses. Tout ce que je pouvais dire, c'était que son prénom collait parfaitement à sa personne.

-Bah oui, c'est ça ! Donne-moi des ordres sous mon propre toit. Mais surtout ne t'inquiète pas, les murs sont si bien isolés que tu nous entendras pas si on décide de faire une partouze ! Bon appétit, bien sûr!

- Oh, et Emmett, je compte sur ta discrétion ! ajouta telle dans un regard suggestif qu'Emmett sembla déchiffrer sans mal, sans pour autant se départir de son air choqué. Moi, en revanche, j'étais complètement largué. Mais j'étais presque sur que cette dernière remarque n'avait cependant rien à voir avec le reste de la conversation.

Bella embarqua donc Alice dans les escaliers, laissant un Emmett bouche grande ouverte devant sa répartie. Bien sur, j'étais légèrement choqué, bien qu'amusé de cet échange. A côté d'Emmett, Rosalie luttait pour ne rire devant l'air ahuri de son mari.

La main de Rosalie claqua alors sur la tête d'Emmett qu'elle accompagna d'un « Idiot, ferme la bouche, tu vas avaler une mouche ».

Après cette scène, je comprenais mieux pourquoi Emmett m'avait dit que seul Bella et sa femme étaient les seules à savoir lui clouer le bec! Bien que je savais déjà le don qu'avait Rose pour contrôler les paroles ou actes de son mari.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance de détente, et je réalisais pleinement qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient toujours ces deux personnes exceptionnelles, pleines d'humours et de charismes. Ces deux là étaient faits pour être ensemble, et on pouvait facilement voir qu'ils s'aimaient passionnément au vue de la façon dont ils se regardaient. Il était déroutant de voir que, malgré la silhouette et la beauté de Rosalie, celle-ci était devenu mécanicienne au lieu d'avoir fait carrière dans le mannequinat. Après le repas, Rosalie me laissa en compagnie d'Emmett car elle devait travailler sur la paperasse. Nous parlons de tout et de rien.

- J'ai une question. pourquoi est-ce ta cousine ta fait remarquer que tu lui donnais des ordres sous son propre toit? demandais-je au bout d'un moment.

- Peut-être parce qu'elle est vraiment chez elle, contrairement à moi et Rosalie.

- On n'est pas chez toi?

- Non, en apprenant qu'on allait habiter dans cette ville, Bella s'est gentiment proposé de nous héberger. La villa est trop grande pour elle toute seule. Elle contente de nous avoir chez elle, sinon elle ne nous l'aurait pas proposé. Et j'avoue que cette offre tombait à point nommé puisque l'argent non utilisé à permis à Rosalie d'ouvrir son garage.

- Je ne suis pas sur de tout comprendre. Pourquoi c'est Bella qui ta fait cette offre, pourquoi pas ton oncle et ta tante?

- Les parents de Bella ne sont jamais là. Ou alors, 2 à 3 jours par ci - par là. Ils travaillent beaucoup, mais cela ne veut pas dire qu'ils ne l'aiment pas plus que tout. C'est une situation compliquée, mais Bella l'a comprit et elle ne leur en tient pas rigueur.

- Mais alors pourquoi il n'y a aucune photos d'eux ici. Qu'ils ne soient jamais là ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas leur maison, si?

- C'est tout comme. Les parents de Bella n'aiment vraiment pas les photos. C'est du à leurs style de vie.

- Mais cela veut dire qu'elle vivait seule ici avant ton arrivé en ville?

- Plus ou moins. heu, la plupart du temps, Jasper venait dormir ici. C'est comme une seconde maison pour lui. Encore plus maintenant que Rosalie habite ici.

Jasper? C'était pas le nom d'un de mes élèves? Alors, il est le petit ami de Bella. En fait, même si pour je ne sais qu'elle raison, cela me gênais, mais je n'étais pas surpris. Après tout, une belle jeune femme comme elle devait attirer les regards. Cependant, je n'étais pas sur de comprendre pourquoi, l'aménagement de Rosalie en ville avait conforté le fait que Jasper se sente ici chez lui.

- Je suis pas sur de tout comprendre.

- Ouais, moi aussi au début. Je pensais que, vu le temps que passait Jasper et Bella ensemble, ils allaient finir ensemble. Mais je me suis rendu compte qu'ils étaient juste ami. Jasper est le meilleur ami de Bella depuis de nombreuses années. Depuis que j'ai rencontré Rosalie, en fait. Jasper est le frère de Rosalie.

- Oh! Je vois.

Donc tout s'explique. Bizarrement je ressentais un soulagement à l'idée que Bella n'ai pas de petit ami. Quoique, ça j'en étais pas sur, mais au moins, elle ne sortait pas avec Jasper. Non mais Edward, qu'est que tu me fais là? C'est ton élève, il ne se passera rien entre vous. Jamais. Elle fait ce qu'elle veut de sa vie. Le seul rôle que tu puisses jouer dans sa vie, c'est tout faire pour qu'elle, et tes élèves aient leur bac à la fin de l'année. Point barre.

Nous continuâmes à parler, de nos familles respectives essentiellement. Nous plaisantions bien tout les deux. J'étais content d'avoir retrouvé mon ami. Au bout d'un moment, Rosalie vint nous rejoindre. Discutant toujours autour d'un café, nous rattrapions le temps perdu. Un peu plus tard, ce fut au tour de Bella, Alice et Jasper - que j'avais identifié comme tel grâce à l'incroyable ressemblance avec Rosalie- de faire irruption dans le salon tout en discutant, en direction du garage. Alice lâcha même un " Oh mon Dieu! C'était trop bien!", -en référence à la réplique cinglante de Bella tout à l'heure- qui me fis rire aux éclats. Ce dernier ne s'arrangea pas en voyant la tête qu'avait Emmett. Deux minutes plus tard, une demande de Bella interrompu notre conversation. Apparemment, elle demandait ou était le siège auto... pour Alice? Bella demandait-elle cela pour ce moqué gentiment de la minuscule taille de ma sœur? En tout cas, Emmett, puis Rosalie entrèrent dans son jeu parce que cette dernière lui répondit qu'il était sur une étagère. Cette échange, bien que bizarre me fis rire.

- Alors comme ça Rosalie, tu penses vraiment que ma sœur a besoin d'un siège auto?

- Non, mais disons que je me fis au jugement de Bella. Je lui fais confiance pour ces choses là. répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- D'accord, d'accord. Je reconnais que ma sœur est petite, mais delà a avoir besoin d'un siège auto! Quoique... Bon, c'est pas que je n'apprécie pas le moment, ni cette conversation, mais il faut que songe à rentrer chez moi, moi aussi.

Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes, puis je pris le chemin de la maison. Etonnement, quand je rentrais, Alice n'était pas encore là. Je me demandais quel détour les filles avaient pu faire, mais bon, elles avaient surement plein de truc à se dire.

Et 5 min plus tard, J'entendis un moteur de voiture. C'était une magnifique mini bleu nuit, à capote ouvrante, datant d'une dizaine d'année. Une superbe voiture, selon moi. Alice descendis du véhicule après avoir dit au revoir à son amie, et rentra à la maison. La voiture fit demi tour et disparu, comme avalé par toute la verdure environnante.

En rentrant, j'avais parlé avec Alice. Cela me faisait du bien de la retrouver. Après 5 ans de fac, j'étais content de pouvoir me rapproché de ma famille. Certes, au départ, en vu de mon jeune âge, j'étais resté avec mes parents. Cependant, ma majorité atteinte, j'avais pris un peu le large, pour pouvoir gouter un peu les joies de l'indépendance.

Même si beaucoup de personnes considéraient leurs années fac comme les meilleures années de leur vie, cela n'avait pas été le cas pour moi. Encore une fois en raison de mon jeune âge. Il en avait été de même pour mes années lycée. J'avais sauté beaucoup trop de classes à mon gout pour profiter comme il se doit des plaisirs de l'adolescence en même temps qu'eux. J'avais été en avance sur tout par rapport au gens de mon âge. J'étais plus intelligent, plus mature, plus grand en taille. Toue ma progression rapide dans le milieu scolaire m'avait fait grandir. Être en présence de personne plus âgé que moi avait accéléré ma croissance, si bien que, vu de l'extérieur, on aurait pu croire que j'étais du même âge que mes camarades de classe. Seulement, mon intelligence ne m'avait pas valu de bonnes critiques. Toutes les personnes qui avaient été dans ma classe étaient frustré, voir complètement jalouse du fait que, malgré le fait que j'ai 3 ans de moins qu'eux ne m'empêchais pas d'être le premier de la classe. Du coup, je n'avais jamais réellement eu beaucoup d'ami. J'en avais eu quelque uns à la fac, mais ils ne constituaient pas des amis proches. A par Emmett, peut-être.

A la fac, j'avais fais mon lot de conneries et de découverte du à mon âge bien sur. J'étais plus jeune que toute les personnes de ma promotion, et malgré le fait d'être très mature pour mon âge ne m'empêchais pas de ne pas pouvoir m'amuser des mêmes choses qu'eux. Il restait cependant des choses pour lequel, j'avais encore un intérêt à l'époque, alors que mes camarades avaient déjà dépassé ce stade.

J'avais donc parlé avec Alice, et nous parlions de tout et de rien. Elle me parlait de ces camarades de classe qu'elle avait rencontrée grâce à Bella. Et elle était encore plus enthousiaste quand elle parlait de cette dernière. Alice avait vraiment l'air d'apprécier Bella, et j'étais content pour elle. Je me demandais si je devais lui parlé de ce que m'avait apprit Emmett cet après-midi. Finalement, je le fis. Parce que je voulais savoir se qu'elle en pensait. Parce que je n'en pouvais plus de ses longues tirades. Elle m'apprit qu'elle savait la plupart des choses que m'avait dit Emmett, mais qu'elle ignorait par exemple que ces parents étaient quasiment tout le temps. Elle m'apprit aussi que, même si de l'extérieur, Bella semblait extravertie et aimé de tous, elle ne s'attardait jamais sur sa vie privée. Bella n'aimait pas en parler. Ensuite, elle me demanda de me raconter des anecdotes sur la fac. Ils impliquaient souvent Emmett d'ailleurs. Puis nous passâmes à table, toujours dans la bonne humeur.

Nous passâmes la soirée en famille à discuter de choses et d'autres tout en jouant à un jeu de société. Quand il se fit tard, nous montâmes tous nous coucher dans nos chambres respectives. Après m'être mis un simple pantalon de pyjama, je me glissai dans mon lit, et lu un livre que j'avais commencé à lire la veille. Cependant, au bout d'une demi-heure, je réalisais que j'étais vraiment fatigué. Je reposais alors mon livre sur la table de chevet, me mis sur le dos et écoutais de la musique grâce à mon Ipod. Et doucement, je partis dans le pays des rêves. Le pays ou tout est possible, ou rien n'est interdit…f


	3. Un weekend mouvementé

Rappel : tous les personnages de cette fiction (ou presque) appartiennent à S. Meyer. Disons, que je m'amuse avec.

Merci à toutes les reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en Alerte ou ajouté à leurs favoris.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture…

Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions via les reviews.

**Chapitre 3: Un week-end mouvementé**

**PDV Bella**

Malgré le fait que l'on soit un samedi matin, et que j'aurais mille fois préféré rester au lit, je m'étais levée. Maudite Alice! Maudit shopping! J'étais descendu boire mon café pour m'éclairer les idées, je m'étais habillée après avoir pris ma douche, et j'étais partie en voiture jusqu'a la Push. En cette belle matinée, ou il ne pleuvait pas encore, la plage était déserte. Je m'assis un instant au milieu de celle-ci et contempla la mer.

Donc ma meilleure amie avait emménagé dans ma petite ville, son frère était mon prof principal et plus de ça il était superbe. Cela voulait également dire que les parents d'Alice étaient là. Le Dr. Carlisle Cullen était ici, à Forks. Lui qui m'avait vu aux urgences plus souvent que n'importe qui d'autre à Phoenix. Peut-être ne se rappelait-il pas de moi. J'avais peur. Peur que tout soit révélé au grand jour. La seule chance que j'avais dans cette histoire, c'est qu'il n'avait jamais vu mes parents et que par conséquent, il ne savait pas qui ils étaient. La seule personne qu'il avait déjà vue, c'était mon frère qui venait toujours me chercher à l'Hospital. Cela faisait maintenant 5 ans que je n'avais pas remis les pieds plus de 2 fois par an aux urgences en tant que patiente. Après la mort de Charlie, j'avais trouvé un équilibre que je n'avais jamais eu. Charlie. Rien que dit penser, mes larmes coulaient toutes seules sur mes joues. J'avais mal. Et très peu de personne le savais. Je n'arrivais pas à leur dire, alors je mentais. Je forçais Emmett, Rose, et Jasper à mentir pour me couvrir. Ils ne comprenaient pas mon acharnement à ne pas vouloir révéler toute la vérité en se qui concernait mes parents. Moi non plus d'ailleurs je ne comprenais pas. Seulement, j'avais trop mal pour en parler. J'essuyais donc mes larmes, me relevais et rentrais à la maison.

Je retrouvais Emmett et Rosalie sur le canapé, en train de regarder un film. Ils mirent "pause".

- Salut tout le monde! dis-je d'une voix enjouée.

- Salut cousine! Bah alors tu fais pas la grasse mat' toi ce matin? C'est bizarre! dit Emmett.

- Malheureusement non! Et tout ça à cause d'une horrible meilleure amie qui m'emmène contre mon gré faire du shopping!

- Hou lala! Attend, tu parle d'Alice là? La petite fille toute timide d'hier? demanda Rose.

- Oui, Alice. Mais ne te fis surtout pas aux apparences. Alice est redoutable! Et encore plus quand il s'agit de mode et de shopping! Tu sais quoi, j'en ai déjà la nausée!

- Ma pauvre chérie! répliquas Emmett en éclatant de rire, en entraînant également celui de Rosalie.

- Je vous déteste! Mais rigole, rigole Rose! Mais je peux t'assurer que même à toi qui adore ça, elle pourrait t'en dégoûter.

- C'est la chose la plus idiote que j'ai jamais entendu! répliqua telle avec sarcasme.

- Tu ferais bien de ne pas parier là dessus! Jasper s'est déjà fait avoir. Mais bon, après ne viens pas me dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenue.

J'allais monter réveiller Molly quand Emmett m'interpella.

- Oh fait Bella?

Je me retournais pour entendre se que mon cousin voulais m'annoncer.

- Oui?

- J'ai déballé tous les bobards habituels à Edward hier. Ou plutôt à Mr. Massen.

- Pourquoi?

- Ben, après m'avoir fait remarquer que tu étais chez toi et pas chez moi, il a commencé à me poser des questions. Cela m'a semblé légitime d'ailleurs. Enfin bref, je voulais te prévenir, étant donné que tu dois voir sa soeur aujourd'hui.

- Oh! Très bien Emmett. Merci. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas toute cette situation.

- Bella, pourquoi tu ne dis tout simplement pas la vérité? Du moins à tes amis?

- Parce que c'est loin d'être simple. Et c'est encore pire de m'imaginer le dire à mes amis. Je ne veux pas qu'ils me regardent avec pitié! Je ne suis pas encore prête. Je... ça fais encore trop mal. dis-je. Là. ajoutais-je en pointant mon coeur du doigt.

- Je suis tellement désolé Bella. Tu n'aurais jamais du traverser tout ça. Et je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été plus présent avant. Avec le temps, je pensais que tes blessures s'étaient refermées, mais je me rends compte que ce n'est pas le cas.

- Les seules blessures s'étant refermé sont les blessures superficielles. Tu sais, celles qui resteront gravées toutes ma vie sur ma peau. Et même pas, en fait. Une de celle-ci me donne du fil à retordre! Ne t'inquiète pas Emmett, je t'en veux pas, pas plus que je t'en veux Rosalie. Je crois de toute façon que mon indépendance après tout ces événements était nécessaire, autant pour moi que pour ma famille.

- Mais pourquoi, Bella? demanda Rosalie, qui parlait pour la première depuis le début de cette deuxième conversation.

- Parce que j'avais besoin d'être seule. Parce que j'étais insupportable. Que j'aurais fini par tous vous chasser de ma vie. Parce que j'avais besoin de temps. Je ne vous en veux pas. Je vais un peu mieux maintenant. Certes, je sais que je suis loin d'être guéris, et j'ignore si je le serai réellement un jour, mais disons que je suis loin d'être aussi mal qu'il y a deux ans. Je dirais même que j'ai parcouru un chemin considérable, bien que minime par rapport au chemin qu'il me reste à accomplir. Mais c'est un bon début. Je vais aller réveiller Molly maintenant. Parler de tout ça est déjà un effort surhumain pour moi. Et je ne veux pas craquer maintenant. Merci de m'avoir prévenu Emmett.

Je montais à l'étage tout en méditant cette conversation. Il m'avait fallu faire un effort considérable pour paraître assez détaché. Et pour lutter contre les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. J'arrivais devant la porte de la chambre de Molly, et doucement, je poussais la porte. Elle était là, les yeux clos, le visage paisible. A cette vision, je souris. Il était tellement rare que Molly ne fasse pas de cauchemars la nuit que son visage serein me réconfortait. Sans faire de bruits, j'avançais vers le lit, et m'allongeais à ses côtés. Doucement, je me mis à lui caresser les cheveux. Sûrement comme une mère veillant sur son enfant l'aurait fait. Je grimaçais à cette pensée, et me forçais à ne pas y penser.

- Molly? murmurais-je. Il est l'heure de se réveiller. Il faut que tu ouvre les yeux maintenant.

Elle se mit à gigoter un peu. Et quelques secondes plus tard, elle ouvrit prudemment les yeux, avant de se les frotter avec ses minuscules petits poings, mais au combien attendrissant.

- Bonjour Molly!

- Lu Bella! répondit-elle d'une voix encore endormi.

- Mademoiselle la marmotte!Vous avez bien dormi? demandais-je

- Uis. répondit-elle timidement.

- Oh, j'en connais une qui aurait bien voulu rester au pays des rêves!

- Oh, oui! Il était trop bien mon rêve. Y avait plein de belles couleurs partout partout! Et des jolies fleurs aussi! ça sentait comme tes cheveux.

- vraiment?

- Oui, ça sentais très bon, dit-elle alors qu'elle étouffait un braillement.

- Oh, tu n'es pas encore réveillée? Attend, je vais t'aider!

Et la seconde d'après, je plongeais mes mains sur elle pour lui faire plein de chatouilles partout. Molly explosa de rire. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter, et l'entendre rire de la sorte était tellement plaisant. Il vint même jusqu'à me faire oublier toute la tristesse qui s'était emparé de moi depuis que je m'étais réveillée.

- arr... êtes! Bel...Bell.. a! s'il... te plaiiiit ! me demanda telle.

Sa requête était interrompue par ses rires, et enfin je m'arrêtais de la torturer. Elle en profita pour reprendre son souffle.

- Bien réveillée maintenant?

- oui!

Après ça, elle s'approcha pour me faire un énorme câlin. Elle me serrait fort dans ces bras - enfin, autant que sa petite force le lui permettait- comme si j'allais m'envoler. Nous restâmes là pendant au moins 5 bonnes minutes, quand j'entendis un petit gargouillement provenant du petit ventre de Molly. Je ris.

- Hé bien, hé bien? Aurait-on faim Mademoiselle?

- Oh oui! dit-elle en relevant la tête vers moi.

La seconde d'après, elle sauta du lit, se mit à courir vers la porte pour aller dans le couloir. Puis, elle recourut vers moi, me fit un bref bisou sur la joue alors que je n'avais pas encore bougé, puis repartit encore en courant pour sortir de la chambre, et se diriger vers l'escalier afin d'aller à la cuisine. Son comportement était complètement attendrissant, et elle me fit rire. Bon, je me levais, ouvris les volets, aérais la pièce, et descendis dans la cuisine. Molly était déjà assise sur sa chaise et attendait. Je secouais la tête de droite à gauche, avec un regard et un sourire amusés devant cette scène.

- Comme d'habitude, Molly?

- Oh, non! Tu ne pourrais pas faire comme la dernière fois?

- Comme la dernière fois? Tu veux dire avec le jus d'orange pressé et tout?

- oh oui, oui! S'il te plait? demanda telle d'une petite voix.

- Okay, okay, je m'en occupe. Tiens, en attendant, bois donc ça! dis-je en lui donnant un grand verre de lait.

Ensuite, je me mis à couper des oranges, puis à les presser, pour avoir une bonne dose de jus d'orange. Puis, je pris un saladier, et commença à mélanger plusieurs ingrédients afin d'obtenir une pâte bien homogène. Je sortis une poêle et commença à faire sauter des crêpes. Elles avaient toutes une forme différente. Ensuite, je servi Molly en tartinant les crêpes de nutella, de confiture ou encore de beurre. Ah, les recettes françaises,- et en particulier bretonne, dans ce cas - y a que ça de vrai!

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett qui était confortablement installé sur le canapé fut attiré par l'odeur, et se retrouva donc instantanément assis au côté de Molly. Quand il s'agissait de manger, on pouvait toujours compter sur Emmett.

- Oh, moi aussi j'en veux!

Je levais les yeux au ciel devant son caprice d'enfant, sortis une nouvelle assiette et lui servis une énorme crêpe. Autant dire que j'avais déjà prévu le coup.

- Mmmm, qu'eskejefeerépochntwacouchine! dit-il la bouche pleine.

- Arg! Emmett t'es dégoûtant. tu peux ne pas parler la bouche pleine s'il te plait?

- Qu'est que je ne ferais pas sans toi, cousine! répéta t-il

- Rien ! Tu ne ferais absolument rien. Et tu dépérirais comme tu le fessais si bien avant que tu n'emménage ici! dis-je incline à l'empeser.

- Roo! T'es toujours comme ça tout le temps?

- Bah Emmett, tu devrais avoir la réponse à ta question depuis le temps!

- J'espérais me tromper!

-Oh! sympa, vraiment! raillais-je.

Et Emmett éclata de rire, sûrement devant mon expression. Je ne tardai pas à en faire de même. Du coin de l'oeil, je vis Molly quitter sa chaise pour aller regarder la télévision. J'allais contourner le bar pour pouvoir m'asseoir également, quand je me pris le pied dans le comptoir.

- Aie!

- Bella, Bella! dit Emmett encore plus mort de rire devant la scène. Toujours la même! se moqua t-il.

Il ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes, et son rire s'était arrêté. Soudain, un énorme sourire se dessina sur ces lèvres. Ce n'était pas bon ça. Pas bon du tout. Emmett allait encore me sortir une réplique 100 % Emmettienne. Et je n'aimais pas ça. Du tout.

- Bon sang Bella, sa fait combien de temps que t'avais pas pris ton pied comme ça? pouffa t-il dans rire qu'il essayait d'étouffer. Puis, abandonnant à la vue de mon expression d'horreur, il explosa dans un énorme rire.

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaah! L'imbécile! Je le déteste! J'aurais du m'attendre à se qu'il profite de cet incident pour faire un lien entre mon pied endoloris, mon ancienne maladresse et le sexe. Mais... mon sourire revint sur mon visage, encore plus grand au possible que celui qu'arborait Emmett il y a deux minutes. A l'instant même ou mon sourire apparu, le rire d'Emmett s'arrêta. Et c'était maintenant au tour d'Emmett de faire une grimace en appréhendant ma prochaine réplique. Doucement, je m'approchais de lui, et murmurais:

- Depuis moins longtemps que toi, puisque Rosalie est toujours en grève du sexe à cause de tes conneries!

- Mais j'avais pas fait exprès moi, de casser ce vase!

- Oui, je sais! Mais je crois je c'est exactement sa qu'elle te reproche! Le fait que tu ne fasses jamais attention à rien!

Soudain, Emmett se tourna vers moi, me pris par les épaules, et m'approcha de lui et dit:

- J'ai besoin de sexe Bella! Je vais peter un cable sans ça! ça fait presque un mois Bella! J'en peux plus! J'ai besoin de sexe!

- Emmett! Je ne coucherais jamais avec toi! Même pour une tonne d'or. C'est totalement impossible. dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

Il me relâcha, en souriant. Je savais qu'il ne voulait pas coucher avec moi. Lui dire cela, c'était comme le rendre dingue,et le taquiner encore plus.

- Allons Emmett! Aurais-tu perdu ton potentiel de séduction! dis-je en le taquinant encore.

-Pff! Je te déteste! Rosalie fait tout pour éviter les situations qui pourrait nous emmener à avoir une relation sexuelle.

- Pauvre chou! dis-je d'une voix moqueuse. Bon sang Emmett, reprends-toi! Quand vous serez seul, sans avoir à surveiller Molly, va près d'elle, emballe-là à la façon "Swan". Tu sais, ce genre de baiser? Celui dont personne ne peut y résister? Prends-là par surprise, quand elle aura baissé toute les barrières, et tu seras sur de gagner la partie. Seulement, tu ne pourras pas faire ça avant demain parce que, cette aprèm et ce soir, vous gardez Molly tout les deux. Et il est HORS DE QUESTION que vous la traumatisiez tout les deux avec des horribles images qui ne sont pas de son âge. Je veux devenir tata plus tard, alors je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle soit dégoûtée. J'ai été assez clair? Je pense que tu devrais pouvoir tenir un jour de plus.

- oui, m'dame!

- Pff! dis-je en partant

- hey?

- Oui Emmett! dis-je exaspérée en me retournant.

- Promis demain, tu me laisses le champ libre toute la journée?

- Oui, c'est promis! Mais laisse-moi dormir au moins jusqu'a 10 heures demain matin. Et à 11h00, grand maximum, j'aurais disparu jusqu'à 19h avec Molly. Deal?

- Deal!

Sur ce, je montais, fermais la fenêtre de la chambre de Molly, fis son lit et alla ensuite dans ma chambre finir de me préparer. Puis, je me mis à lire le livre présent sur la table de chevet. Il était environ midi et demi, quand j'entendis Rosalie m'appeler pour aller à table. Le repas se passa dans la convivialité, pendant que l'angoisse s'emparait de plus en plus de moi au fur et à mesure que l'heure de ce maudit shoping avec Alice avançait. Pourquoi, mais pourquoi, de toutes les personnes présentes sur terre, il fallait qu'Alice fût ma meilleure amie et qu'elle soit aussi folle de la mode? Bah, parce que c'est Alice justement!

A 13h30, une superbe voiture jaune se gara devant la maison. Alice avait une demi-heure d'avance. Pff, j'en étais sure. C'est même pour cette raison que j'avais vidé mon dressing juste après le repas. Elle sonna, et j'allais lui ouvrir.

- Salut, Beli Bell's!

- Salut Liliby! Tu sais que tu es en avance?

- J'ai oublié que je devais inspecter tes vêtements. Certains sont très bien, mais je sure que je vais avoir une crise cardiaque en en voyant d'autres. Allez hop hop pop! On a pas de temps à perdre! On a un planning très chargé cet aprèm!

Et sur ce, comme il s'agissait de sa propre maison, elle m'entraîna dans ma chambre.

- Qu'est-ce que...? demanda t-elle en voyant tout mes vêtements étalés sur mon énorme lit.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois Alice? Que je n'te connais pas? Je savais que tu allais faire irruption dans ma chambre!

- Ah, tu vois! C'est pour ça qu'on est amie!

- Yep! Allez, mets-toi donc au travail! Comme tu me la si bien fais remarqué tout à l'heure, on a pas de temps à perdre! Et encore moins que ce que tu pense!

- Comment ça? demanda t-elle tout en triant mes vêtements.

- Je dois être rentrée ici, à 18h15, grand maximum!

- Quoi! T'aurais pas pu me le dire hier? On serait partit beaucoup plus tôt pour aller faire les magasins!

- Ben tu vois? C'est exactement pour cette raison que je ne t'ais rien dit!

- Bon, on accélère le mouvement! dit-elle sans faire cas de ma remarque.

A 13h45, elle avait déjà fini de trier mes vêtements, et on était déjà sur la route nous menant à Port Angeles. Autant dire que le 3/4 de mes vêtements avaient fini dans un sac poubelle qu'Alice avait mit dans son coffre de voiture. Attention, Port Angeles! Alice est de sortie!

Un quart d'heure plus tard, arrivé à Port Angeles, Alice était déjà en train de se plaindre du fait que cette ville était à peine plus grande que Forks. Et c'était encore pire quand Alice remarqua que, le nombre de boutiques était très limité. Et sur ceux, elle m'entraîna dans le premier magasin. Malheureusement pour moi, c'était un magasin de chaussures!

- Non mais, comment peut-on avoir l'idée de venir habiter dans un bled comme ça? Comment se fait-il que le nombre de magasin dans cette ville puissent être compté sur les doigts de la main? Grrr! Comment je vais faire pour vivre ici? dit Alice dans un long monologue barbant à souhait, tout en choisissant différentes paires de chaussures pour moi.

- Non, mais Alice arrête de te plaindre 5 minutes, s'il te plait! J'ai des projets pour ce soir, alors je t'en pris, ne me donne pas mal à la tête sinon je rentre tout de suite! Et il est hors de question que tu me fasses porter des talons de plus de 5 cm de hauteur!

- Bella, pourquoi t'es toujours obligée de faire ta difficile?

- Bon écoute! En temps normal, tu le sais très bien, je ne porte jamais de talons. Je fais un effort là! Donc on commence doucement, et si, dans quelques temps tu me ramène faire les boutiques, et que je n'ais pas fini trop souvent aux urgences à cause de ces engins de mort appelé plus communément " chaussures à talon", alors peut-être, et je dis bien peut-être que tu pourras essayer de me faire acheter et porter des talons plus haut!

- Mmmm! Bon d'accord!

Et l'après-midi se passa tout en douceur. Alice me traînait de magasins en magasins, de rayons en rayons et de cabines en cabines. Et malgré le fait qu'Alice s'était plainte pendant des heures et des heures, elle avait quand même réussi à me refaire ma garde robe complète! J'avais 5 sacs dans chaque main, et Alice en avait autant. Et tout les sacs m'étaient destiné bien sur! Le retour se passa dans la joie.

- Bon, avec tout ça, je n'ai pas eu le temps de te demander des détails sur tes amis. Raconte-moi tout!

- Okay! Voyons voir...Tu te souviens de Leah et Seth? Bon, ils habitent à la Push. C'est la réserve Quilleute qui se trouve juste à côté de Forks. Tu verras, d'ici moins d'un mois, Mike va nous proposer une sortie là-bas. Disons que c'est la sortie de rentrée. Enfin bref! Leah et Seth auraient du aller au lycée de la Réserve, mais il a fermé il y a trois ans, parce qu'il n'y avait pas assez d'élèves. Leur mère est quelqu'un de très sympathique! Elle n'est pas très démonstrative dans ces sentiments, mais mieux vaut pas toucher à ses enfants! Quoi dire d'autre? Leah est sortie avec Jacob l'année dernière, et ça s'est plutôt mal terminé!

- Qu'est qui c'est passé?

- Oh! Pour résumer? Heu, Jacob est un gros imbécile, et ce depuis toujours, à ce que j'ai pu en voir et pu en entendre. J'avais dit à Leah que ça se terminerai mal, et qu'elle ne devrait pas sortir avec un crétin pareil, mais elle ne m'a pas écouté! Du coup, Leah l'a retrouvé dans les bras de Lauren Malory un jour! Le coup classique! J'ai mis tout un après-midi à la ramasser à la petite cuillère! Elle, elle s'en voulait de ne pas m'avoir écouté. Du coup, pour lui remonter le morale, j'ai échafaudé une vengeance. Autant dire que Jacob a été la risée du lycée pendant des mois après ça. Et avec une si mauvaise image, Lauren l'a immédiatement jeté. Il a tout perdu en moins d'une semaine.

- Qu'es que Leah lui as fait?

- Oh Leah? Presque rien. Elle a juste joué la carte de l'indifférence, et lendemain elle sortait avec David. ça va faire deux ans bientôt qu'ils sont ensemble. Jacob était vert! Mais ça, c'était que le début! Non, après, c'est moi qui suis rentré en jeu. Je l'ai dragué. Je savais de source sure, qu'il aimerait bien sortir avec moi. Alors, tu imagine bien que j'en ai profité. Je te l'ai complètement allumé. C'était trop marrant! Je te jure que j'aurais pu lui demander n'importe quoi, qu'il l'aurait fait! Enfin bref, il était clairement prêt à passer au niveau supérieur, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Donc je l'ai emmené dans une salle vide. J'ai encore joué quelques minutes avec lui, histoire de faire monter la pression encore un peu plus en lui. Et là, sans prévenir, grâce un emploi habile de mon pouce, j'ai fait en sorte qu'il tombe évanoui. De la, j'ai appelé Leah qui a lisiblement écrit " J'en ai pas une grosse" sur son ventre avec une flèche pointé vers le bas. Elle également marqué, en grosse capitale un "CRETIN" sur son front! On a prit une photo, puis on est partit. Je savais qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Un quart d'heure plus tard, on est tous rentré en classe. Jacob avait fini d'émerger, et il s'était dirigé vers moi. Le prof n'était pas encore là, et tout le monde était mort de rire sur son passage. Tu te doute bien que j'ai fait passer la photo à tous le monde. Il m'a dit qu'il ne se rappelait de rien. Et moi, très fort pour que tout le monde autour de moi nous entende, je lui ais dit qu'il n'avait pas réussit à aller jusqu'au bout, et qu'il s'était endormi. Nouveau fou rire dans la classe. Le meilleur quand même, c'est qu'en voyant Jacob, avec son inscription sur le front, le prof en arrivant n'a rien dit. Il a juste sourit. Tout les profs n'ont rien dit. Le lendemain, Jacob a déboulé sur moi. Il n'avait pu l'horrible inscription sur le front, et il m'a demandé se qui s'était vraiment passé. Je lui ais simplement répondu qu'il n'aurait pas du se moquer comme ça de mon amie. Il m'a menacé de me dénoncer. je lui ais répondu qu'il n'avait pas de preuve et que ça serait sa parole contre la mienne. Il bouillait littéralement! 5 jours plus tard, j'étais élu Présidente du Conseil des élèves!

- Ah, Bella, tu es machiavélique! Mais personne n'a vu l'inscription sur son ventre?

- Si, les garçons l'ont vu dans les vestiaires pour hommes avant le sport quand il était en train de se changer.

- Il faudra que tu me montre à quoi ressemble cet imbécile lundi!

- Pas de souci! Bref, depuis, il me hait comme un arracheur de dents! Il est tellement pathétique!

- Bon alors, et Seth dans tout ça?

- Seth? Il était hors de contrôle! Il voulait vraiment lui casser la figure! Il est très protecteur quand il s'agit de sa soeur!

- Et tes autres amis? Parle-moi du charmant petit couple que tu m'as présenté!

- Angela et Ben? Je les adore aussi tout les deux! Ils forment un jolie petit couple. Moi, j'étais amie avec Angela, et Seth était ami avec Ben. Je savais qu'Angela craquait sur Ben, et Seth savait que Ben craquait sur Angela. Le hic, c'est que, il y a un an et demi, Angela avait une tête de plus que Ben, et tout les deux pensaient que c'était un obstacle infranchissable. Quand j'ai commencé à sortir avec Seth...

- Quoi! Tu es sortie avec Seth?

- Heu oui! Mais ça n'a pas très bien marché. Dans les deux sens du terme. Et depuis on est resté amis. Je l'adore! Donc, comme je le disais avant que tu ne m'interrompes, Seth et moi avons mit nos informations en commun, et on s'est lancé dans une opération séduction. Et depuis ils sont ensemble. Oh, et c'est Ben qui a une tête de plus qu'Angela maintenant.

- Okay. parle-moi des autres!

- Heu! Mike est le mec le plus populaire du lycée. Toutes les filles veulent sortir avec lui, dont Jessica d'ailleurs. Seulement lui... n'a d'yeux que... pour moi!

- C'était à prévoir!

- Franchement? Je sais vraiment pas ce que les mecs me trouve! Non mais c'est vrai! Je m'habille comme un sac comme tu le dis si bien, je me maquille tout les 36 du mois, j'ai de longs cheveux bruns qui se rebellent tout le temps, et des yeux bruns totalement inexpressifs!

- N'importe quoi! Tu ne t'habille pas comme un sac, comme tu penses que je le penses, je dis simplement que ça peut-être encore mieux! Tu ne te maquille pas parce que tu n'en as pas besoin, même si tu pourrais mettre un tout petit peu de mascara et eyeliner pour faire ressortir tes beaux yeux, qui sont tout sauf inexpressifs. Quand à tes cheveux, ils te donnent un côté rebelle! Mais, si tu n'es pas convaincu, alors dis-toi juste qu'ils veulent ton jolie petit corps parfait! Putain, tu sais que je tuerais pour avoir tes fines courbes?

- Et tu prendrais la maladresse qui va avec?

- Mon père est médecin, tu te souviens?

- Et si cela t'empêchais de marcher normalement avec des talons de 10cm?

- Bah, écoute, je fais l'expérience sur toi, et on n'en reparle plus tard, okay? répondit-elle dans une grimace.

- Donc... Si j'ai bien compris, je te sers de cobaye?

- Exactement! Bon, alors avec Mike?

- Il ne s'est rien passé! Même si je viens de te dire que qu'il était grandement intéressé par mon jolie minois, cela ne l'empêche pas de draguer toutes les filles qui sont à sa porté. Il considère les filles comme des objets, et ça m'énerve! Je lui est toujours dis ce que je pensais de son attitude, et il a eu l'air de changer de comportement pendant quelques temps. Mais le problème, c'est que les mauvaises habitudes s'accrochent! Alors, sans s'en rendre compte, il joue avec Jessica. Sauf que je ne l'a blâme pas parce qu'elle est exactement pareille que lui! Et elle aussi sais se que je pense de tout ça!

- Bon, et les autres?

- Tyler a intégré notre petit groupe d'ami déjà bien grand l'année dernière à la suite d'un accident dont il était le responsable.

- Un accident?

- Bah oui, tu sais, je t'avais déjà raconté sur MSN l'année dernière. On était en hivers et les routes étaient verglacées, Tyler a mal adapté sa vitesse aux conditions climatiques, il a faillit m'écraser parce qu'il ne maîtrisait plus la voiture. Oh, je suis sure que sa voiture pouvait encore être contrôlé, seulement il était tellement paniqué qu'il a perdu tout ces moyens. Eric m'a tiré de ce mauvais pas au dernier moment. Ils étaient en bien plus mauvais état que moi tout les deux. Tyler s'en est tiré avec un très léger traumatisme crânien, et Eric avec un bras dans le plâtre. Tu ne l'as pas vu hier parce qu'il partait en week-end avec ses parents et il devait rentrer le plus vite possible chez lui dès que la rentrée était terminée.

- Pourquoi Eric t'a sauvé? Il était près de toi à ce moment là?

- Je sortais depuis deux jours avec lui quand l'accident s'est produit. Il était venu me chercher le matin parce que ma voiture était en révision. Après l'accident, sa voiture et celle de Tyler étaient toutes les deux bonnes pour la casse par contre. Après ça, Eric a haït Tyler pendant près d'un mois, bien qu'ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde avant ça. On s'est séparé à cause de ça d'ailleurs. Eric faisait un fixette sur Tyler et l'accident, et ça à commencer à m'énerver.

- Donc tu as cassé?

- Non, même pas. Il a cassé parce que, après une énième dispute à ce sujet, il a déclaré qu'il ne comprenait pas mon manque de réaction envers lui. On ne s'est plus parlé pendant 2 semaines après ça. Il était vert quand il a vu que j'avais été au bal du printemps avec Tyler. Après ça, ils ont joué carte sur table, ils se sont réconciliés et ont définitivement intégré notre bande!

- Bon sang, quel histoire!

-Yep!

- Je peux te poser une question?

- Tu me demandes vraiment la permission? Si je dis non, qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je l'as pose quand même!

- Alors pose là, ta question!

- Existe t-il un beau mec à Forks avec qui tu ne soit pas sortit? A part Mike, le dragueur maladif, et Jacob, le gros crétin?

- Oui! Il y a Jasper!

- Jasper?

- Bah oui, il est pas mal dans son genre. Son seul défaut à mes yeux, c'est d'être mon meilleur ami!

- Mouais, peut-être. En tout cas, le fait qu'il soit ton meilleur ami n'est pas un défaut pour moi. Je dirais même que c'est une très bonne qualité!

- T'inquiète Liliby! Je te laisse le champ libre de se côté là! Il est tout à toi, et tu as même ma bénédiction, si tu t'inquiète vraiment pour moi.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça?

- Oh, oh! On me l'a fait pas à moi! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu comment vous vous dévoriez des yeux hier! ça a commencé en classe quand tu es rentrée, et que Jasper n'arrêtais pas de te regarder. Et même si je ne te regardais pas, je suis pratiquement sure que tu faisais pareil. Et après, c'était pire dans ma chambre hier aprèm! Y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre!

- Bon, okay, okay. J'admets! Jasper est plutôt craquant!

- J'en étais sure! Et tu sais quoi? Je préfèrerais cent fois plus que tu sortes avec lui, que de le revoir encore une fois avec une pimbêche telle que l'était Maria!

- Maria?

- Désolée Alice! Je te raconterais une autre fois. Là, on est devant chez moi, et j'ai pas le temps de te raconter. J'ai plein de trucs à faire. Aide-moi plutôt à monter mes nouvelles fringues dans ma chambre.

Sur ce, Je descendis de la porche jaune de ma meilleure amie, montais toutes mes nouvelles affaires à l'étage et raccompagnait Alice jusqu'à sa voiture.

- Dis-moi. Tu vas faire quoi de tout mes anciens vêtements?

- Je vais prendre le tissus et créer de nouvelles fringues. Ou je ferais seulement quelques retouches. Je sais pas encore. ça dépendra de beaucoup de ce que je veux faire avec.

- D'accord! Bon, bah, on se voit Lundi en cours. Rentre bien chez toi!

- Bah! Tu me connais!

- Oui, je te connais! Justement.

Alice éclata de rire et partit. Je regardais la route jusqu'à ne plus distinguer le point jaune au milieu de toute cette verdure, puis rentrai. Emmett, Rose et Molly étaient en train de jouer à une jeu de société sur la table du salon, et ils semblent s'amuser plutôt bien.

- Alors, cette après-midi shopping? Comment c'était? demanda Rosalie.

- Crevant et épuisant. Je suis contente que ce soit terminé! Malheureusement, je n'ais pas le temps de me reposer. Alice a encore dévalisé les magasins, bien qu'elle n'hésite pas à les critiquer tout le temps.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. C'est ce soir. Je dois avouer qu'elle a fait fort. Même moi qui adore ça, je sais me limiter.

- Ouais bah, heureusement qu'on était limité niveau temps parce que sinon, on y serait encore! Bon allez, moi je monte me préparer!

Je fis le tour de la table, embrassa Molly en lui disant d'être sage avec Rosalie et cousin Emmett, puis me retrouvait à embrasser Emmett qui était jaloux de ne pas avoir eu de bisou lui aussi. Par souci d'équité, j'en fis un également à Rosalie, et fila dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche rapide. Je me séchais les cheveux, appela Rose pour qu'elle me fasse une tresse africaine, me maquillais légèrement, et m'habillais d'un slim noir, accompagné d'un haut de la même couleur et d'un petit gilet. Je pénétrais dans mon dressing pour y prendre une house et la posa sur mon lit. En regardant mon portable, je vis que j'avais deux messages. L'un de Jasper, l'autre d'Alice. Je regardais celui de Jasper d'abord qui me demandais si j'étais toujours vivante. Je lui répondis par un " le destinataire de ce message n'est plus en mesure de vous répondre en raison d'une tentative de meurtre par overdose de shopping dont la propriétaire de ce numéro a été victime. Retentez votre chance demain vers 10h30. La réception d'un message ou d'un appel avant cette heure entraînera votre mort instantanée par colère froide!" Ensuite, je regardais le message d'Alice: "Dis, ces quoi tes projets pour ce soir, tu m'as pas dis!". Je souris et répondis: "Parce que tu crois vraiment qu'après m'avoir traîné dans les magasins aujourd'hui, je vais te répondre? Sache que cette question se trouvera pas de répondre avant un bon moment. Et je te prierais de ne pas essayer de le découvrir par toi même. Tu le sauras bien assez tôt! Bonne soirée, Lily"

Sur ce, j'embarquais mon sac à main, ma house, mon portable et filai directement dans le garage. J'étalai la house sur la banquette arrière, démarrais et pris la direction des quartiers chics de Port Angeles. Il était à peine 18h40 quand j'arrivais à destination. J'entrais dans le restaurant par la porte de derrière, pointais mon heure d'arrivée, filais aux vestiaires ou j'enfilais mon costume de serveuse. Il était composé d'une jupe droite s'arrêtant un peu au dessus des genoux, d'une chemisette à manches longues, dont je relevais légèrement les manches, d'une paire de collant couleur chair et d'une paire de ballerines. Quand je rentrais dans la salle du restaurant, il était pile 18h55. Emilie et Sam, les propriétaires du restaurant me saluèrent d'un sourire.

- Pile à l'heure, Bella. me dit Emilie. Je suis soulagée que tu es acceptée de travailler ici certains soirs cette année. Tu t'es montrée si compétente cet été, qu'il fallait absolument que tu reviennes à temps partiel.

- Une chance qu' Emmett et Rosalie aient emménagé ici, sinon, ça n'aurait pas été possible.

- Une chance exactement! Les serveurs compétents se font rares dans le coin!

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas que vous me considériez comme compétente!

- Et bien, ne t'étonne pas! Bon, c'est pas le tout mais, il faudrait peut-être ouvrir maintenant. Bella, tu veux bien te charger d'accueillir les clients s'il te plait? Des gens ont réservé pour 19h00, et il est 18h58. Allez, au boulot!

- Oui Cheffeu!

- Ah, ne commence pas avec moi gamine! dit Sam dans un sourire.

Après ça, je partis vers l'entrée et tournait le panneau sur la porte pour indiquer que le restaurant était ouvert. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers le bar et actionnait le bouton allumant les lumières de la façade extérieure.

Les premiers clients, en effet comme l'avait prédit Sam, ne tardèrent pas à arriver. J'oscillais entre accueillir les nouveaux clients et servir les différentes tables dont j'étais responsable. J'étais en train de débarrasser une table quand le carillon de la porte se fit entendre. Je tournais la tête vers l'entrée et je les vis.

Il s'agissait d'une femme d'une quarantaine d'années, d'une rare beauté, et qui paraissait encore jeune pour son âge. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns roux, et inspirait tout de suite la sympathie. Elle se tenait à coté d'un bel homme d'un âge environ équivalent au sien. Il était blond aux yeux verts envoûtants mais pourtant pas inconnu. La femme tenait le bras de son mari. On pouvait voir, à la simple vu de ce petit geste d'affection au combien insignifiant pour beaucoup de monde, tout l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. Dr. Carlisle Cullen et sa femme Esmée, la célèbre décoratrice d'intérieure.

Avec un nombre incalculable d'assiettes sur le bras droit, je me dirigeais vers eux.

- Bonsoir. Veuillez m'attendre ici deux minutes, je reviens et je m'occupe de vous. dis-je dans un sourire.

Le Dr. Cullen, en me voyant fronça les sourcils, se demandant sûrement ou il m'avait déjà vu. Cependant, son visage indiquait clairement qu'il ne trouvait pas. Sa femme fut plus rapide que lui.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes pas pressés! me répondit-elle dans un sourire poli mais chaleureux.

Et sur ce, je me dirigeais vers les cuisines, déposais toutes mes assiettes à la plonge, saluais un collège au passage, et ressortit de là pour accueillir les nouveaux clients.

- Bonsoir. Désolé pour ce temps d'attente. Vous avez une réservation?

- Ce n'est rien. Nous avons bien une réservation pour 20h30 au nom de Cullen. dit le docteur.

- Pour deux personnes, n'est-ce pas? dis-je après avoir vérifié sur le registre. Si vous vous voulez bien me suivre jusqu'a votre table.

Je guidais alors le couple vers une petite table, dans un coin pas trop exposé aux yeux de toute la salle, avec cependant une très bonne vue sur la scène. Je leur apportais alors le menu, leur demandais s'ils souhaitaient un apéritif et disparu quelques minutes, le temps qu'ils choisissent leurs commandes. J'en profitais pour débarrasser d'autres tables, prendre différentes commandes. Quand je revins à leur table, je rapportais leurs rafraîchissements, prit leurs commandes que je transmis en cuisine. J'accueillis encore de nouveaux clients, et apportais toutes les commandes aux différentes tables.

A 21h00, le groupe de musique qui était à l'affiche ce soir monta sur scène et commença à interpréter différents morceaux de leur composition. Je dois dire qu'ils étaient assez doués! A 21h30, je réussis à prendre une pause de dix minutes. Je sortis alors dehors. Sentir le vent frais sur mon visage en cette belle fin de soirée était revigorant. Je restais là à profiter de la fraîcheur de la nuit quand une présence derrière mon dos me fis sursauter. Je me retournais et constatais que s'était Sam qui se tenait derrière moi.

- Sam! Tu m'as fait peur!

- Désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je venais voir ou tu étais parce que ta pause est terminé depuis cinq minutes et que tu es particulièrement demandé à la table 3.

- Je suis désolée! Je... J'ai pas vu le temps passer! dis-je en me levant rapidement pour retourner à mon poste le plus rapidement possible.

Sam me retint par le bras.

- Calme-toi! Ce n'est pas grave. Avec l'absence de Quil ce soir, tu as du en faire beaucoup plus qu'en temps normal. Allez, ne cours pas pour ne pas te faire mal, respire un bon coup, et va voir se que veulent le gentil couple de la table 3 qui se demandait il y a 5 minutes ou avait disparu leur serveuse préférée.

- Merci Sam.

- Belle nuit, n'est-ce pas?

- Très belle en effet! dis-je en jetant un coup d'oeil au ciel avant de pénétrer dans l'établissement.

Dans le vestiaire, je me regardais dans le miroir avant de décider que j'étais présentable, allais dans les cuisines, pris plusieurs commandes, soufflais un bon coup devant les grandes portes, puis rentrait dans la grande salle. Je servis les commandes que j'avais sur mon plateau, puis je me dirigeais vers table 3, ou se trouvait Mr. et Mme Cullen. La vu de leur assiettes vides ne fis dire qu'ils avaient fini de manger.

- Alors, ce repas était-il agréable? dis-je en ramassant les assiettes et les couverts sales.

- C'était parfait! Penser à remercier les cuisiniers pour nous, s'il vous plait.

- Ce sera fait, Madame. Vous désirez un dessert?

- Oui, s'il vous plait.

- Très bien, je reviens dans une minute avec la carte des desserts.

- Oh, cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Vous avez des crumbles? demanda poliment Mr Cullen.

- Mais certainement. Nous avons des crumbles aux pommes, aux fruits rouges et à la rhubarbe.

- Oh, et bien dans ce cas, nous prendrons deux crumbles à la rhubarbe. Mais peut-être que vous souhaitez le noter sur votre calepin?

- Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas! J'ai une bonne mémoire en se qui concerne les crumbles à la rhubarbe!

-Ah, très bien! Très bien, dans ce cas! répondis Mr. Cullen en riant.

Je partis donc en cuisine pour transmettre ma commande, en demandant un petit plus pour ce couple si gentil. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand la commande fut prête, j'apportais donc le crumble à la rhubarbe à la table 3. J'avais en fait demandé aux cuisiniers de me préparez l'équivalent de deux portions de crumble dans une seule assiette. A cela, j'avais joins deux petites cuillères.

Le groupe de musique jouait des musiques plutôt douce pour cette fin de soirée. La salle se vidait peu à peu et l'atmosphère qui régnait dans la pièce était beaucoup plus calme que précédemment. Plus tard, je repris l'assiette vide de la table 3 et apporta deux cafés. Ensuite, j'apportais l'addition.

- Ce repas a été à votre convenance?

- C'était vraiment excellent! Tant au niveau de la nourriture qu'au niveau du service. Nous reviendrons sûrement! dit Mme. Cullen.

- J'ai été ravi de m'occuper de vous ce soir. je transmettrais vos compliments en cuisine. Il est toujours bon de savoir quand notre travail est apprécié.

Le couple se dirigea vers la sortie. Ils étaient presque dehors, quand Mme. Cullen se retourna.

- Oh! Vous pourrez féliciter le groupe de musique pour nous. Nous avons un grand amateur de musique à la maison, et nous savons de se fait apprécier la bonne musique.

- Je transmettrais le message. dis-je dans un sourire. Bonne fin de soirée à vous!

- Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle. A une prochaine fois peut-être.

- Oh, je n'en doute pas! Soyez prudent sur la route.

Puis, je pris le pourboire que les Cullen avait laissez sur la table a mon intention, nettoyais toutes les tables vides, m'occupais en même temps des derniers clients, et essuyais les verres propres pour les ranger derrière le bar. Il était plus de 23h00 quand les derniers clients quittèrent le restaurant. Je transmis les compliments des Cullen en cuisine, puis au groupe de musiciens qui rangeais leur matériel sur scène. J'étais en train de finir de ranger la salle quand Sam m'arrêta et m'ordonna de rentrer chez moi. Il est vrai que, après une après-midi de shoping avec Alice, puis une soirée aussi chargé que celle ci, j'étais totalement crevée. Je me fis un café que j'avalais rapidement avant d'aller dans les vestiaires. J'étais si fatiguée que je ne pris même pas la peine de me changer. Je mis mes affaires dans un sac de sport, et sortit sur le parking. Je mis mon sac dans mon coffre, puis je m'appuya quelques minutes sur ma voiture. Le leader du groupe de musique vint à ma rencontre, et me proposa une cigarette, que je ne refusais pas...

Il était plus de quatre heures du matin quand j'émergeais. Un coup d'oeil au plafond m'appris que je n'étais pas dans ma chambre. Un autre coup d'oeil sous les draps m'appris que je n'avais pas fini la soirée seule. Un énième coup d'oeil sur la droite m'appris que j'avais finis dans le lit du leader du groupe de musique. Je souris. Puis, doucement pour ne pas réveiller l'homme endormi à mes côtés, je sortie du lit, m'habillais en quatrième vitesse, et sortis de la pièce. Je sortis ensuite de l'hôtel, me dirigeais sur le parking ou je trouvais ma voiture, et rentra chez moi. Pour éviter de réveillez toute le monde, je garai la voiture loin de la maison, près du chemin qui menait à la foret et hors de vue du seul sentier qui menait à la maison. Cela fait, je rentrais dans la cuisine, me fis une tisane que je bu rapidement et monta dans ma chambre. En rentrant dans la chambre, je ne pris pas le temps de me changer, me faufilais sous la couette et m'endormis quelques secondes plus tard pour terminer ce que j'avais commencé dans une chambre de Port Angeles dans les bras d'un assez bel inconnu. Bien sur, en mon fort intérieur, je savais pertinemment que ce chanteur ne pouvait pas rivaliser question beauté avec un jeune homme aux cheveux rougeoyants et aux yeux verts incandescents.

A 10h00, un petit montre aux cheveux bruns, et répondant au nom de petite soeur se mit à sauter sur mon lit dans le seul but de me réveiller. Afin de ne pas laisser cet affront impunis, je pris l'intruse dans mes bras, la chatouilla et lui fis des bisous tout partout. Molly riait à n'en plus finir si bien que, quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett fit son apparition sur le pas de la porte.

- Non mais c'est quoi tout se bazar!

Molly profita que j'avais arrêté de l'attaquer pour s'enfuir à toute vitesse craignant sûrement une nouvelle attaque de ma part.

- Bonjour Emmett! Bien dormi?

- Crois-moi quand je te dis que j'aurais préféré ne pas dormir de la nuit!

- Ah oui, c'est vrai! Tout le contraire de moi en somme! dis-je dans un sourire moqueur.

- Quoi? Non, c'est pas vrai! Bon sang, le monde ne tourne vraiment plus rond pour que ma cousine prenne du plaisir alors que moi non.

- Pauvre Emmett chérie privé de son dessert préféré! Tu peux faire prendre sa douche à Molly pendant que moi je file sous la mienne afin te laisser le champ libre? demandais-je en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.

- ça route, couz! Dis-moi? Comment ça se fait que tu ne soit pas d'humeur massacrante ce matin alors que tu n'as pas encore pris ton café?

Je me levais de mon lit, passais de devant Emmett pour allez dans mon dressing. Je pris mes vêtements du jour, et en repassant de lui, je murmurais: " Le sexe!". Puis je filais dans ma salle de bain personnel avant de crier: " Le sexe Emmett! Le SEXE!". Puis je refermais la porte de la salle d'eau en imaginant la tête que devait tirer Emmett. Comme quand il était surprit, il devait avoir la bouche grande ouverte, et avoir les sourcils froncés.

Quelques minutes plus tard, j'étais prête, et Moly aussi. Je l'a fis monter à l'arrière de la voiture sur son siège auto et l'attacha. Puis, je quittais la villa.

Après environ une demi-heure de voiture, je m'arrêtais devant un petit restau. Molly et moi y primes notre petit déjeuné. Et après une autre demi heure de route, nous arrivâmes à l'endroit ou j'avais prévu de passer la journée. Il s'agissait d'une petite ville en bord de mer, assez éloigné de Forks et ou je ne risquais pas de croiser une connaissance. Nous baladions doucement en ville, quand n'y tenant plus le ventre de ma petite Molly se mit à gargouiller. Après avoir mangé, nous nous promenâmes et jouâmes toute l'après-midi sur la plage. Molly s'amusait comme une folle et je la regardais de loin. Elle semblait si loin de tout tracas et soucis. Elle semblait si innocente! Je la contemplais et je réalisais que je ne l'avais pas vu autant rire depuis un bon bout de temps. Il était près de 18h30 quand je décidais de prendre la route du retour. Je roulais sur les petites routes. La pluie avait finalement finit par tomber en cette belle fin de journée, et Molly, fatiguée d'avoir couru toute l'après-midi dormait profondément.

Une heure plus tard, j'arrivais enfin à la maison. Molly émergea doucement. Rosalie et Emmett se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Ils souriaient et chantaient affreusement mal, mais ils s'en fichaient. Finalement, je crois que mon gros nounours de cousin a finit pas avoir se qu'il voulait! Ils ne semblaient pas avoir remarqué notre présence.

- Ah bah, je comprends mieux maintenant pourquoi après une journée aussi belle, il s'ait mit à pleuvoir à torrent! Vous devriez aller en Afrique, c'est là-bas qu'ils ont le plus besoin d'eau. Ici, on en a déjà assez sans que vous en rajoutiez!

- Tais-toi Bella! Et met plutôt la table!

- Si aimablement demandé!

Nous mangeâmes dans la bonne humeur et je ne tardais pas à coucher Molly, qui semblait vraiment épuisé de sa journée. Je n'eu même pas le temps de finir de lire mon histoire qu'elle s'était déjà endormie. Je lui fis un bisou sur le front.

- Bonne nuit ma petite princesse! murmurais-je en refermant la porte de sa chambre.

Je passais ensuite la soirée sur MSN a parler avec tout mes amis. La soirée déjà bien entamée, je décidais d'aller me coucher afin d'être en forme pour les cours demain, comme nous l'avais conseillé Mr. Massen. Après cette éreintante journée, je ne mis pas très longtemps à rejoindre le pays des rêves.


	4. La première semaine

Et voila le chapitre 4 tant attendu, enfin je crois… ôtez-moi d'un doute là ?

Rappel : tous les personnages de cette fiction (ou presque) appartiennent à S. Meyer. Disons, que je m'amuse avec.

Merci à toutes les reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en Alerte ou ajouté à leurs favoris.

Et désolé de ne pas avoir publié ce chapitre avant. J'ai eu une panne de d'inspiration, et pas beaucoup de tant pour écrire. Enfin voila !

En espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira autant que les autres.

Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions via les reviews.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : La Première semaine**

PDV de Bella

« Arg ! Maudit réveil ! »

Après avoir tempêté pendant 5 bonnes minutes contre mon réveil, je me levais, pris ma douche, m'habilla, pris mon petit déj, fis mon sac, m'occupa de Molly, l'emmena à son école, puis, pris la direction du Lycée.

J'étais l'une des premières à arriver au lycée, et j'attendais donc dans ma voiture afin de ne pas affronter la pluie de suite.

« Oooooh ! Comme c'est bizarre et inhabituel dans une ville comme Forks ! » pensais-je avec raillerie.

Quand finalement, je n'avais plus aucune raison de rester dans l'habitacle si chaleureux de ma voiture, je sortis de ma voiture et me dirigea en courant vers ma salle d'espagnole.

- Salut ! dis-je à Angela en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

- Salut ! Alors, tu as passé un bon week-end ? me demanda t-elle.

- Si on l'on considère que j'ai passé toute une après-midi à être trimbalé de magasins en magasins samedi, alors on peut dire que le week-end à très mal commencé. Mais hier, je suis allé me promener sur une très belle plage à 1h30 d'ici. Avec… enfin, t'a compris.

- Bon, bah t'as pas tout perdu dans ce cas ! dit-elle en riant.

La prof arriva, alors nous arrêtions là notre conversation. Le cours se passa très bien. Pour un premier cours. C'est-à-dire, discours de début d'année, petite fiche à remplir… J'étais contente de constater que mes anciennes habitudes des années précédentes n'avaient pas disparu. Ainsi, je remarquais qu'Angela m'avait laissé une place à côté d'elle en espagnole, comme d'habitude. C'était notre petit rituel. L'heure suivante, en Physique, je m'assis à côté de Seth. Encore un rituel. Je partage mes heures de cours à me mettre à côté de tout le monde, et je fais en sorte de n'oublier personne. L'heure de physique ressemble étrangement à celle d'espagnol. Mais c'est parce que c'est le début d'année, et que les profs tiennent toujours le même discours. Bref, le cours se termine, alors tout le monde sort de la salle et profite de la pause de 20 minutes avant le prochain cours.

Je retrouve, comme d'habitude tout mes amis, devant le gymnase, à m'attendre, sous la pluie. Alice est avec moi, puisqu'elle ne connaît pas encore le lycée, et qu'elle ne connaît pas nos habitudes.

Arrivé devant le gymnase, j'ouvre rapidement la porte et tout le monde s'engouffre dans le bâtiment.

- Quand est-ce qu'il arrêtera de pleuvoir dans cette putain de ville ? demanda Eric.

- Quand tu seras mort depuis longtemps ! répliqua Leah.

- Bon, on s'organise comment cette année ? demanda Jess.

- Comme l'année dernière, à quelques détails près. Jasper, viens 30 secondes. Dis-je en prenant Jasper à part.

- Bon, je voulais te demander si ça ne te dérange pas que je me mette à côté d'Alice en français cette année ?

- Heu, non. Mais, quand est-ce qu'on sera à côté nous deux ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

- Bah, en spé ! Alice fait spé arts plastiques, alors ….

- ça marche pour moi ! Allons rejoindre les autres maintenant.

- On peut savoir de quoi vous parliez, tout les deux ? demanda Mike, un peu durement.

- De toi et de tes beaux yeux ! répliqua Jasper.

Je frappais Jasper derrière la tête.

- Imbécile !

- Aie !

- Désolé, je dois sûrement passer trop de temps avec ta sœur !

- Pfff !

- Non mais sérieusement ! On peut savoir de quoi vous parliez tout les deux ? demanda Jessica

- Je disais à Jasper que je ne m'assiérais pas à côté de lui en Français. Dis-je simplement.

- Quoi ? crièrent-ils tous d'une seule voix, sauf Alice.

- Dans quel monde parallèle sommes nous exactement ? demanda Tyler.

- Bah oui, je lui disais que je me mettrais à côté d'Alice.

- Mais toi et Jasper, pas à côté en français, c'est… dit Mike.

- C'est comme Forks sans la pluie ! termina Seth.

- Bon, on ne va pas en faire toute une histoire ! Et puis, je serais avec Jasper en Spé. Je pense sincèrement qu'Alice aura beaucoup plus besoin de moi en Français que Jasper. Alice est ma meilleure amie. Malheureusement pour moi, mais c'est comme ça. Et je vous demanderais de bien vouloir l'intégrer comme il se doit dans notre groupe.

- Ah ! mais moi je l'ai déjà accepté ! Cette fille est tordante, totalement bizarre, mais je l'adore déjà ! dit Leah qui s'était mise à côté d'elle en espagnol.

- Bella ? demanda Alice

- Oui ?

- Malheureusement pour toi, je suis ta meilleure amie ? t'es sérieuse là ?

- Bah oui ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu n'arrivais jamais à tes fins ! Je suppose que quand tu m'as considéré comme ta meilleure amie, je n'ais pas eu d'autres chois que de faire pareil. Mais cela ne veut pas dire que je ne suis pas heureuse et flattée d'être ta meilleure amie. Même si tu es chiante parfois, ça ne veut pas dire que ne t'adore pas. De toute façon, je ne t'apprécierais pas de la même manière si tu n'étais pas telle que tu es. C'est-à-dire une amie tortionnaire qui se complait à emmener sa meilleure amie faire les magasins !

- Venant de toi, ça me touche beaucoup ! répliqua t-elle avec le sourire.

- Bon, je voudrais pas casser ce moment totalement sentimentale, mais on devrait peut-être allez en cours. C'est l'heure. Dit Ben qui parlait pour la première fois depuis ce matin.

- Oh, arrête un peu de faire ton rabat joie, alors que tu ressembles à une guimauve toute fondue quand tu regardes Angela. Répliquais-je. Bon allez ! Tout le monde dehors !

Sur ce, nous sortîmes du gymnase que je refermais derrière moi, et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la salle de Français.

- Bien. Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que vous avez passez un bon week-end, et que vous comptez commencer l'année sur de bonnes bases et de bonnes résolutions. Comme vous le savez sûrement, cette année est l'année du bac….

Bon sang, ce prof est trop beau. Comment je vais faire pour tenir toute l'année sans lui sauter dessus ? Foutu hormones d'adolescentes !

- Merci d'avoir fait en sorte qu'on soit à côté en français. Me dit Alice

- C'était normal ! Tu es ma meilleure amie. Je n'allais pas te laissez sur le carreau quand mê…

- Mademoiselle … Swan, c'est ça ? m'interpella le prof en me regardant.

- C'est bien moi. Répondis-je.

- Pouvez-vous me répétez ce que je viens de dire ou ce que je dis ne vous intéresse pas ?

- Vous étiez tout juste en train de dire à quel point cette année était importante et qu'elle ne devait pas être prise à la légère si nous voulons avoir notre bac.

- Vous arrivez toujours à parler et écouter en même temps pour avoir su me répondre ?

- En effet, il m'arrive souvent de pouvoir faire deux choses en même temps. Mais, sans vouloir vous porter offense, si j'ai réussit aussi bien à répéter vos paroles, c'est sûrement également du au fait de c'est la troisième fois ce matin que j'entends ce discours.

- Je vois. Bien, puisque j'ai l'air si barbant et que vous semblez tous connaître ce discours par cœur, je vous demanderais de me suivre. Nous allons aller chercher vos manuels scolaires. Bien sur, vous veillerez à ne pas faire trop de bruits dans les couloirs, car les autres classes sont en cours. Melle Swan, puisque vous savez faire deux choses en même temps, conduisez donc la classe jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Penser à votre destination et marcher en même temps ne devrais pas vous poser de problème !

- Bien. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. Dis-je dans un sourire à toute la classe.

Sur ce, je me levais et me dirigeais vers la bibliothèque tout en parlant de tout et de rien avec Alice et Jasper. Une fois arrivé, la bibliothécaire nous appela tous un par un. Ensuite, nous retournions en classe.

- Bien. Voila une bonne chose de faite. Je vais vous faire passer la liste des œuvres que nous allons étudiez cette année. Mais avant, j'aimerais vérifier si les noms des 6 optionnaires de la Spé littérature inscris pour le moment sont les bons? Si je ne me trompe pas, les inscris sont : Chesney, Ford, Green, Hale, Swan, et Weber. Bien, d'autres personnes voudraient faire cette option ?

Bien entendu, presque toutes les filles levèrent la main. Dont Jessica et Lauren. Je regardais Jasper avec des allures de vainqueur. Il me fit un sourire contrit, se pointa du doigt, puis fit pointer son pouce vers le bas. Par ces gestes, il m'indiquait qu'il reconnaissait avoir perdu notre pari. Je souris encore plus, et il détourna le regard et se mit à bouder. Je réprimais un rire.

- Okay… Je ne peux pas prendre tout le monde. Je peux en prendre maximum 8. Je vais donc prendre les meilleurs d'entre vous. Et ceux qui sont déjà inscrits conserveront leur option. Bien, d'après les fiches que vous m'avez donné la semaine dernière, les meilleurs parmi ceux qui demande cette option sont : Hannah Lenox, Gerry Mulligan, Jenny Johnson, Mia Baker, Simon Orwell, Jessica Stanley, Susan Grey et Samantha Earl.

Toutes les personnes que je viens d'appeler devront se présenter mercredi matin.

Génial ! Lauren n'avait pas été prise, mais deux de ces acolytes l'étaient ! Grrr. La fin des deux heures se passa tranquillement. Le prof nous fit revoir les bases tel que les méthodes de dissertation, de commentaire et d'exposé. Un cours barbant en soi. J'espérais vraiment que les autres cours allaient être plus intéressant, parce que sinon, l'année allait être longue. Très longue. Mais bon, je ne pouvais l'en blâmer. Il était normal de revoir les bases. Bref, je prenais des notes distraitement, marquais les conseils, et passais 70 % du temps restant à regarder la pluie tomber par la fenêtre.

L'heure du déjeuné se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Chacun racontant son week-end.

Au bout d'un moment, Ben se retourna vers moi.

- Alors au fait, ce shopping ? me dit-il dans un sourire.

- Regarde moi bien, et repose moi la question pour voir ? répondis-je en le fixant d'un regard noir agrémenté d'une superbe grimace.

Il déglutit face à mon regard, et répondit un « j'ai rien dit ».

- Bien sur que t'as rien dit ! Rien qu'à voir ça tête, on peut voit que ça a été une épreuve pour elle. Dit Mike.

- Bah putain mec ! Pour une fois que tu dis quelques choses de censé ! dit Tyler

- T'a gueule ! répliqua Mike, vexé.

- Oh, bon sang Mike, tu finiras poète ! fit remarquer Jasper

- Bon ! Et si Bella nous racontais la fin de son week-end ? demanda Alice avant que Mike réplique et ainsi détourner l'attention de mes amis sur un potentiel conflit naissant.

- Bah, je n'ai pas fait des trucs supers intéressants, tu sais !

- Mais c'était quoi ce truc que tu devais faire samedi soir ?

- Oh, quel truc ? demanda Eric, bien curieux.

- Un jour, je vous le dirais. Peut-être. Dis-je dans un sourire.

- Woa, woa, woa ! dit Jasper.

- Qu'est ce que c'est que ce sourire ? demanda Alice.

- Ah ! toi aussi tu as remarqué ? demanda Jasper à Alice.

- Oui, j'ai remarqué. Les expressions de Bella n'ont aucun secret pour moi. Et je sais exactement se que ça veut dire ! Je pose la question alors que j'ai déjà la réponse. Finalement, je crois que je crois savoir ce que c'était ton truc ! dit Alice.

- Alice, Alice, Alice ! Tu as raison, tu lis en moi comme dans un livre. Non, en fait c'est pas vrai, mais tu m'as tellement vu avec cette tête que tu sais ce que ça veut dire. Seulement, tu n'as raison que sur une partie de la réponse. Cela c'est effectivement fini comme ça, mais ce n'était en aucun cas prévu. Donc ce que tu pensais du truc n'est pas le vrai truc.

- C'est moi ou je suis le seul à n'avoir strictement rien comprit de cet échange ? demanda Mike.

- J'avoue que là, je suis complètement largué ! ajouta Seth.

- Ouais, bah c'est mon cas aussi ! ajouta également Ben.

- Quelqu'un pourrait nous éclairer ? demanda Tyler

- Pfff ! Pathétiques les mecs ! répliqua Angela

- Ben quoi ? demanda Eric.

- Vous ne savez donc pas lire entre les lignes ? demanda Jessica

- Entre les quoi ? demanda Mike.

- Entre les lignes, bande de demeurés ! répéta Jessica.

- Bella vient juste sous vos yeux de vous annoncer qu'elle avait pris son pied samedi soir !

- Elle a vraiment laissé sous entendre ça, dans son charabia ? demanda Tyler

comme si je n'étais pas là.

Jessica secoua sa tête de droite à gauche de dépit. Franchement, ces mecs !

- Ouais, bah vu comme ça, perso, moi ça me choque pas ! annonça Ben.

- Ouais, moi non plus. On parle de Bella après tout ! ajouta Seth en haussant les épaules.

- Yep ! Mais, elle a quand même dit que ce n'était pas le truc qu'elle avait à faire à la base, non ? Donc, on ne sait toujours ce que sait ce truc ! intervient Jasper qui n'avait prit par au débat. Lui, il avait comprit la « charabia » de Bella.

- Je précise que j'ai fais le truc que je devais faire, puis j'ai fini par me retrouver dans un chambre d'hôtel. Et ce, pas pour dormir ! dis-je pour mettre les points sur les –i.

- Okay, okay ! Garde tes petits secrets ! On s'en fou ! Moi, tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est qui il était ! dit Alice

- Euh, bah, c'était un musicien ! dis-je.

- Un bon musicien rassure moi ? demanda Angela.

- Hmmm ! Disons qu'il se débrouillait pas mal.

- Pourquoi un musicien ? Tu étais à un concert et tu es repartie avec le chanteur du groupe ? demanda Jessica.

- C'est à peu près ça. Et pas du tout pas la fois. Mais je suis bien repartie avec le chanteur du groupe. Et quitte à vouloir savoir pourquoi un musicien, sache que j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les ces derniers. Dis-je.

- Bella, ta vie est vraiment passionnante, n'en doute pas, mais si on ne sort pas maintenant de cette cafétéria ou tout les plats sont tous plus infecte que ceux que mon oncle prépare, et crois-moi quand je te dis que c'est exploit, on va être en retard pour la bio. Dit Ben.

- Ben, t'es la voix de la sagesse ! Déjà ce matin, c'est toi qui nous a rappelé à l'ordre ! lui dit Alice.

- ouais, je sais ! On m'le dit souvent ! répliqua t-il avec le sourire.

- Hé ! Fais gaffe Angie ! Ton mec prend la grosse tête ! A croire qu'il ne reçoit déjà pas assez de compliments de ta part ! dis-je sur le chemin de la salle de bio.

- Bella ? demanda Alice.

- Oui, Alice que puis-je pour toi ?

- Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi je ne suis au courant de ta partie de jambe que maintenant ? Comment se fait-il que je l'apprenne en même temps que tout le monde ? Je croyais qu'on se disait tout !

- Heu, je ne sais pas. Peut-être parce je n'avais pas prevu qu'il le découvre avant toi, et que je me disais que tu voudrais surement tous les détails et que, par conséquant, le lycée n'était pas vraiment le meilleur endroit pour avoir cette conversation. Je sais que tu ne me considères pas comme une pute, mais avec les oreilles qui traînent ici, je n'avais pas envie d'en parler. Ma raison te convient ou il faut que je continu à argumenter ?

- Seulement si tu viens dormir à la maison ce soir et que tu me racontes tout de A à Z !

- Marché conclu !

- Tu n'as pas besoin de demander l'autorisation à ton cousin ?

- Tu n'as pas besoin de demander l'autorisation à tes parents pour que je vienne dormir ce soir chez toi ?

- Non ! dit-elle pour me répondre.

- Non ! dis-je pour lui répondre.

Les autres avaient suivi la conversation en silence et nous regardaient. Mike avait un air dégoûté sur le visage.

- Oh arrête de faire cette tête Mike ! Tu croyais quand même pas, que les filles n'avait pas ce genre de conversation entre elle. Et oui ! Quand on ne parle de vos jolies ptits culs à vous les mecs, on parle de sexe. Et plus que ça, on partage nos expériences pour pouvoir comparer. C'est aussi vitale à nous les filles qu'ils vous aient vitale à vous les mecs de comparer la taille de vos engins et de vous faire une compétition sur le nombre de conquêtes que vous avez déjà eue. Alors, je t'en prit, arrête de faire cette tête choquée, ferme la bouche comme ça on pourra peut-être franchir cette porte ! dis-je, légèrement irritée.

_Légèrement, hein ?_

_Toi, je ne t'ai pas sonné ! Alors ferme là ! Et encore, estime toi heureuse que je reste polie. Répondis-je intérieurement à la petite voix sarcastique dans ma tête._

_Contente de te revoir ! ça faisait longtemps, non ! Ah, tu m'as manqué toi et tes répliques cinglantes ! J'adore ! répliqua t-elle_

_Bienvenue au bercail ! lui répondis-je en souriant. Tu crois que je suis folle ? C'est vrai quoi ! Je me parle toute seule dans ma tête. Dis-moi petite voix, qui es-tu ? _

_Je suis ce que tu veux que je sois._

Mon petit monologue intérieur n'avait duré que quelques secondes, et sur ce, je pénétrais dans la salle de classe. Heureusement, le prof n'était pas encore arrivé et j'allais m'installer sur une paillasse au milieu de la salle. Leah s'installa à côté de moi, tandis que je vis qu'Alice était assise un rang devant moi, à côté d'Angela. J'étais contente et rassurée de constater que mes amis semblaient intégrer Alice parmi eux. Je savais qu'ils n'acceptaient pas des gens aussi facilement. Tyler et Eric en avaient d'ailleurs souffert, mais maintenant, ils faisaient partit intégrante de notre petit groupe d'amis. Ainsi qu'Alice d'après ce que je pouvais en voir.

- Bella ! Je t'adore ! me dit Leah au bout d'un petit moment.

Je me retournais vers elle avec un regard interrogateur.

- Comment tu lui as coupé l'herbe sous le pied ! Et sa tête, oh mon Dieu, c'était trop tordant ! Comment tu l'as remit en place ! Incroyable ! Je sais que ce n'est pas la première fois, mais quand même ! C'est toujours trop cool quand tu fais ça. Et cette hyper grande tirade sur les conversations des filles ! Tu lui as sortit la vérité, et tout son petit monde tout innocent s'est écroulé ! Bella, t'es la meilleure !

- Leah ! J'adore ton expansivité ! conclus-je.

Le prof arriva à ce moment là, et toute la classe se tu. Comme ce matin, Mr Barner nous fit encore le même discours de début d'année. Et dire que cela sera la même chose demain ! Je désespérais déjà tellement j'anticipais. Pathétique ! Après ça, le prof nous détailla le programme de l'année et nous expliqua comment se passait l'épreuve de bio. Un cours barbant en somme ! Puis, la dernière demi-heure, le prof nous fit faire des révisions sur les notions de cours des années précédentes dont nous allions avoir besoin cette année.

Le cours terminé, tout les élèves se précipitèrent dehors, moi y comprit ne pouvant rester ici une minute de plus. Nous restâmes tous à discuter et à se chamailler comme de vrai gosse sur le parking pendant environ 1 heure avant que tout le monde finisse par se séparer pour rentrer chez eux.

Moi je rentrais chez moi prendre des affaires afin de dormir chez Alice ce soir, téléphonais à Rosalie pour la prévenir de mon absence. Cela fais, je pris la voiture en direction de chez Alice, me garai devant chez elle sans pour autant gêner, sorti de la voiture avec mon sac et parti sonner à la porte.

Ce fut Alice qui m'ouvrit. Elle me prit le bras, et m'entraîna à sa suite dans la cuisine. Esmée était là, en train de boire du thé. Alice m'avais lâché et elle s'avança dans la pièce me tournant le dos, tandis que je restais planté là, à l'entrée de la pièce. Quand Esmée me vit, elle fronça les sourcils et je lui fis un signe pour la prier de ne rien dire sans qu'Alice me voie. Après ça, elle me sourit alors qu'Alice faisait les présentations.

- Alors c'est toi la fameuse Bella ? me demanda Esmée. Ne te vexe pas mais, comme je n'ai vu aucune photo de toi dans les affaires d'Alice, je me suis demander si tu existais vraiment !

- Et non, désolé de vous décevoir Mme Cullen, mais je suis belle et bien réelle ! Vous n'avez pas fini d'entendre parler de moi ! dis-je avec le sourire.

- Bon, hé bien tant pis ! Je ferais avec ! répondit-elle en riant. Mais seulement si tu me tutoie et que tu consent à m'appeler Esmée.

- ça va être difficile, mais je crois que je vais être en mesure de faire cet effort !

- Bien ! je crois qu'on va pouvoir bien s'entendre ! me dit-elle.

Alice avait assisté à la scène, silencieuse. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire que Bella et sa mère plaisantaient ensemble. Mais elle en était ravie.

- Bon maman, désolé de te piquer ta nouvelle meilleure amie, qui ne peut pas l'être en fait puisque c'est la mienne car Bella a des tonnes de choses à me raconter. Hein Bella ? dit Alice avec le sourire.

- C'n'est pas grave Alice, je crois que je m'en remettrais ! Allez, filez toutes les deux avant que je ne change d'avis ! dis Esmée.

Et comme quelques minutes auparavant, Alice m'empoigna le bras afin que je puisse la suivre. Seulement, arrivées au bas de l'escalier, je nous stoppais.

- Qu'est qu'il y a ? me demanda Alice en se retournant vers moi.

- Tu ne me fais pas visiter ? Ta maison est peut-être de la même taille que la mienne mais elle n'en ait pas pour autant identique !

- Ah oui, excuse-moi ! C'est juste que j'ai l'impression que tu es déjà venu plein de fois ici.

Et là dessus, elle m'emmena de pièce en pièce, me baladant dans toute sa maison. Sa maison toute entière était à couper le souffle. Toute la décoration de chaque pièce était unique en son genre, dans des tons souvent clairs, qui agrandissaient la maison. Je remarquai, comme chez moi, la présence de grandes baies vitrées qui faisaient rentrer un peu de lumière dans la demeure. Tout dans cette maison était en harmonie, tant au niveau des meubles que des personnes qui vivaient ici. Bien que les Cullen étaient une famille particulièrement riche, ils avaient su garder leur modestie et leur valeur. Et le fait qu'ils viennent s'exiler dans une ville aussi petite et aussi pluvieuse renforçaient cette idée. Les Cullen étaient tout simplement une famille hors du commun.

Quand je pénétrais enfin dans la chambre d'Alice, j'en fut tout de suite éblouit. Cette pièce n'avait rien à voir avec le reste de la maison. Les couleurs ici étaient plus chatoyantes mais toujours aussi accueillante. Comme me l'avait annoncer Alice, sa chambre était un tout petit peu plus petite que la mienne, mais la taille de son dressing faisait presque le double du mien. Un lit double trônait au milieu de la chambre, et il était magnifique. Près d'un des murs, se trouvait un espace réservé aux créations d'Alice. C'est ici qu'elle créait ces œuvres, du croquis à la couture. Elle ne manquait absolument de rien. Et un peu plus loin, se trouvait son bureau. Petit et soft comparé au reste.

- J'aime bien ta chambre, dis-je en posant mon sac par terre et en tombant sur le lit afin de m'allonger. Elle s'allongea à côté de moi.

- Bon allez ! Maintenant raconte moi tout !

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais à raconter ma soirée de samedi, ou du moins la dernière partie. Et ce, dans les moindres détails. Même si je détestais être le centre de l'attention, parler à ma meilleure amie se faisait du bien. Ça faisait tellement longtemps. Je parlais de chose totalement futile, et ça me permettait, pendant un moment du moins de ne plus penser à mes soucis quotidiens.

_Attends deux secondes ! Toi, tu n'aimes pas être au centre de l'attention ? C'est quoi ça ? Du foutage de gueule ? T'es toujours au premier plan ! Tu adores ça ! Sinon tu ne serais pas Présidente du conseil des élèves et tu ne te ferais pas remarquer comme ce matin en français !_

_Okay, ça va, je me suis mal exprimée ! Je n'aime pas parler de moi ! Je sais que je le fais tout le temps, mais ça ne vaut pas dire que j'adore ça. Et puis je n'aime pas être le centre de l'attention non plus. C'est seulement que j'aimes bien défendre mes camarades de classes et que je déteste faire l'hypocrite. Alors bien sur, ben je dis ce que je pense et je me fais remarquer !_

Après ça, je lui racontais ma journée du dimanche et elle la sienne. On allait commencer à parler de la journée d'aujourd'hui quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte et qu'Alice lui dit d'entrer. La porte s'ouvrit sur Esmée. Elle voulait en fait savoir si j'aimais les spaghettis à la bolognaise. Ce à quoi je répondis par l'affirmative. Après ça, elle nous annonça que le repas serait près d'ici une demi heure. Quant elle fut partis, nous reprîmes la conversation ou nous l'avions laissé. Et une demi heure plus tard, nous descendîmes dans le salon ou la table était dressée. Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Carlisle. Quand il me vit, il me fit un simple sourire. J'en déduisit que sa femme avait du l'appeler pour le prévenir. Alice fit de nouveau les présentations, puis nous passâmes à table.

- Alors les filles, cette première journée de cours ? demanda Carlisle.

- Bah, comme dab. Le baratin habituel des profs le jour de la rentrée. Répondit Alice.

- Ah ! Je vois ! acquiesça Carlisle.

- Et toi, qu'en as-tu pensé ? me demanda Esmée.

- Barbant à souhait ! Entendre 4 fois le même discours, c'est… c'est ennuyeux à mourir !

- Moi je dirais plutôt qu'on l'a entendu que 3 fois complètement. Parce que tu oubli que tu nous as épargné un discours ce matin !

- Bah je tiens quand même à dire que ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'avais pas commencé à me parler.

- N'empêche que personne n'aurait oser répondre se que tu as répondu !

- Je dis se que je penses ! Et puis tu oubli que je suis une très mauvaise menteuse ! Nan, en faite, je ment très bien seulement je ne pouvais pas laisser le prof continuer son discours une minute de plus avec la perche qu'il m'a tendu !

- De quel prof s'agit-il ? demanda Esmée.

- Devine ! répliqua Alice avec le sourire.

- Alors comme ça Bella, tu sapes déjà l'autorité de mon fils dès le premier jour ? demanda Carlisle faussement en colère.

- Non ! Je pense d'ailleurs qu'il doit m'en être reconnaissante de lui avoir fait remarquer qu'il allait endormir tout le monde avec son discours sur la rentrée, répondis-je taquine. Cela étant dit, je ne pense pas qu'il soit un mauvais orateur, ou qu'il soit un prof barbant quand il fait ses cours ! Mais ça, seul l'avenir me le confirmera !

- D'ailleurs maman, pourquoi Edward n'est pas là ? demanda Alice.

- Il as du partir au garde meuble récupérer ses dernières affaires pour les ramener.

- Mais je croyais qu'il avait tout ramené la dernière fois ! s'exclama Alice

- Non, il a dit qu'il lui restait 3 cartons qu'il n'avait pas pu caser dans sa voiture. Et le plus important aussi.

- C'est vrai que maintenant que j'y pense, la maison était beaucoup trop silencieuse ce week-end ! Si c'est vraiment le plus important pour lui, pourquoi il le ramène au dernier moment ?

- Parce qu'il avait besoin de bras ! Et il semblerait qu'il les ait enfin trouvé !

La fin du repas se passa merveilleusement bien, et j'aidais même à débarrasser la table sous les regards amusés et souriants des parents de ma meilleure amie. Etant donné qu'ils connaissaient mes qualités de serveuse, ils n'étaient pas surprit par mon agilité, contrairement à Alice, qui se retint de tout commentaire.

Une fois de retour dans la chambre d'Alice, celle-ci entreprit de me faire une manucure, pendant que moi j'étais plongée dans la lecture d'un livre. La chambre était silencieuse, bien que qu'Alice ou moi-même le brisions de temps en temps pour se permettre un commentaire ou poser une question. Le silence de la pièce n'était pas lourd, nous permettant simplement d'apprécier la présence de l'autre.

- ALICE ! cria quelqu'un qui était au rez-de-chaussée ou dans les escaliers et que je reconnu comme étant Edward.

- Merde ! s'écria Alice qui venait de rater un de mes ongles en me mettant du vernis sous le coup de la surprise.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvra à la volée sur un Edward à bout de souffle.

- Alice, j'ai besoin de…

Il s'arrêta en pleine phrase lorsqu'il m'aperçu. Apparemment, il ne s'attendait pas à ma présence ici. Je lui souris en retour, avant de reporter mon attention sur mon livre. Bon sang, comment se peut-il qu'un homme aussi séduisant et sexy existe ?

_Raaaah ! Contrôle toi ma fille ! Et concentre toi sur le contenue de ton livre ! Tu ne peux pas te permettre de fantasmer sur le frère de ta meilleure amie. Et encore moins sur ton professeur !_

Et pour une fois, j'étais d'accord avec la petite voix dans ma tête. Je soufflais un bon coup en fermant les yeux tout en étant très discrète et me concentrais sur mon livre alors que je sentais toujours son regard sur moi.

Oh bout d'interminables secondes, il parut reprendre contenance, et détourna son regard sur Alice. Enfin, je dis d'interminables secondes pour moi, mais j'étais presque sure au fond de moi que cette échange n'avait pas duré si longtemps.

- oh ! Je ne savais que tu n'étais pas toute seule. Je… je vais vous laisser. Dit Edward en commençant à refermer la porte bien que je n'avais pas relevé la tête.

- Edward ! Arrête ça tout de suite et dit moi se que tu attends de moi. Tu m'as déjà fait rater ce que j'étais en train de faire alors accouche !

- Je voulais que tu m'aides en bas, pour donner des directives comme toi seule sait en donner parce que je sent qu'ils vont faire un carnage. Et s'ils font un carnage, je vais en faire un derrière. Seulement je comprends que tu soit occupé alors ne t'inquiète pas, je vais me débrouiller.

Alice ne répondit pas, mais Edward n'était pas partit non plus s'attendant peut-être à ce que sa soeur lui dise quelques chose. Je relevai mon regard vers ma meilleur amie et vis que celle-ci était en pleine réflexion.

- Vas-y ! dis-je.

- Qu… Quoi ? balbutia Alice en me regardant.

- Vas y ! Vas l'aider ! Moi de toute façon je dois nettoyer les dégâts ! dis-je en retenant une grimace face au chef d'œuvre qu'était ma main droite pleine de vernis.

- Mais…

- Raaaah ! Lève toi, sors de cette pièce et vas aider ton frère ! Allez ! Avant que je me lève moi-même pour te botter les fesses !

Alice me regarda, me sourit, me fit un bisou sur la joue pour me remercier, sauta du lit et prit la direction de l'entrée de la chambre.

- Bon Cullen, tu bouges tes fesses afin que tu puisses m'emmener sur les lieux du chantier avant que le massacre commence ! répliqua Alice devant son immobilité.

Il m'adressa un bref « merci » avant de prendre la direction du rez-de-chaussée en compagnie d'Alice. Me retrouvant seule, je pris le coton et le dissolvant présent sur le lit et nettoyais les dégâts. Cela fait, je repris la lecture de mon livre avant de remarquer que je lisait la même page sans savoir se qu'elle racontait depuis plusieurs minutes. Je mémorisais alors la page, refermais le livre et soufflais un grand coup de désespoir. M'ennuyant ferme toute seule dans cette chambre, j'entrepris d'en sortir et de m'aventurer en bas. J'entendais clairement Alice donné des ordres dans le salon, mais je pris la décision de me rendre dans la cuisine ou je trouvais Esmée en train de faire la vaisselle. Elle me sourit.

- Alors comme ça, Alice t'a bondonné ?

- Et oui ! Non, en fait, c'est moi qui ais insisté pour qu'elle y aille. Ça semblait important alors.

Esmée hocha la tête.

- Tu veux que je te prépare un café ou un tisane ?

- Je ne serais pas contre un café. Dis-je en souriant.

Elle arrêta donc se qu'elle était en train de faire pour me préparer un café tout en me priant de m'asseoir. Ce que je fis. A mon étonnement, Esmée sortit deux tasses, et versa le café dedans avant de s'asseoir elle aussi.

- Je peux te poser une question ?

- Bien sur ! dis-je en ajoutant du sucre dans ma tasse et de remuer mon café à l'aide de ma petite cuillère.

- Pourquoi ne veut tu pas qu'Alice soit au courant de ton travail en tant que serveuse au restaurant ?

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas qu'elle sache. Je veux juste lui faire la surprise. Elle connaît ma nature de fille un peu maladroite alors…

- Toi, maladroite ? Je n'arrive pas à le croire !

- Et pourtant c'est le cas, mais j'y travaille ! dis-je dans un sourire. Et puis, si un jour vous décidez Carlisle et toi d'emmener Alice là-bas pour qu'elle découvre cet endroit que vous avez semblez apprécier tout les deux, je ne vous en voudrais pas. Ce serait d'ailleurs une bonne manière de lui apprendre la chose je pense.

- Merci Bella. Tu m'as l'air totalement bizarre, mais je t'aime bien.

- Tout le monde à son lot de bizarrerie et c'est qui fait notre charme, et notre unicité.

- Je suis entièrement d'accord !

Nous discutâmes encore quelques minutes de tout et de rien. Mais d'Alice surtout. J'appréciais beaucoup Esmée. Elle était gentille, attentionnée, pleine de vie et d'humour. Elle me faisait penser à ma propre mère car elle avait cette précieuse et rare qualité qui consiste à aimer sans limite ses proches et sa famille. Cette constatation ne dura que moins d'une seconde et je me forçais à penser à autre chose avant que mon chagrin ne finisse par se lire sur mon visage.

- Edward, ou tu as dit qu'elles étaient ? demanda la voix d'Emmett derrière qu'on entendait derrière la porte.

- Demande à ma mère, elle devrait être dans la cuisine. Lui répondit le principal intéressé.

Et la dessus, mon cousin entra dans la pièce. Il fronça les sourcils en m'apercevant.

- Salut Emmett ! Tu t'ai déjà mit Rose à dos pour ne pas être au courant de ma présence ici ?

- Bah non, je suis parti directement après le boulot pour aider Edward avec son déménagement.

- Vous vous connaissez tout les deux ?

- Esmée, Bella est ma cousine. Répondit Emmett.

- Oh ! J'ai cru comprendre que tu avais besoin de mon aide pour je ne sais quoi ?

- On a décidé de s'octroyer une pause avant que ce petit lutin qui vous sert de fille finisse par nous rendre complément chèvre. Alors je suis venu chercher des bières.

- Quand ma fille fait quelque chose, sache qu'elle ne le fait jamais à moitié. Et puis je présumes qu'elle veut en finir au plus vite afin de pouvoir rejoindre Bella qui s'ennuie toute seule. Quant à tes bières, tu pourras les trouver en bas du frigo.

- Incroyable comment elle n'a pas changé. Merci Esmée.

Emmett s'empara alors de plusieurs bières avant de ressortir par où il était entré.

Je regardais Esmée.

- Emmett venait souvent à la maison du temps ou Edward et lui était dans la même fac. Me dit-elle en répondant à ma question silencieuse.

J'allais dire quelques chose quand les premières notes de « All good things » de Nelly Furtado commencèrent à s'échapper de ma poche.

- Excuse-moi, dis-je à Esmée qui me sourit en réponse.

Je pris alors mon portable sans regarder l'identité de mon interlocuteur, et je répondis.

- Rose ?

- Molly. Me répondit-elle simplement.

Je soufflais un grand coup et raccrochais.

- Est-ce que sa va Bella ? demanda Esmée avec inquiétude.

- Oui, oui sa va. Un problème à la maison. Il faut que j'y aille. Je reviendrais plus tard.

- D'accord. Ne perd pas une seconde dans ce cas. Me dit Esmée voyant que j'étais toujours assise.

Je finis alors d'une traite mon café, me levais, remontais dans la chambre d'Alice pour récupérer mon sac à main ave les papiers et les clés de la voiture, puis redescendais en bas. Je traversais le salon dans lequel se trouvait Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, William, le père de Jasper et Rose, ainsi qu'Alice et une énorme boite en bois à moitié ouverte et dans je ne pouvais voir le contenu.

- Bella ? m'interpella Alice en me voyant avec mon sac.

- Désolé, une urgence. Je dois y aller et je reviens après. Promis. Toi en attends, tu n'as qu'à continuer à jouer les petits chefs de chantier.

- Bella ? m'interpella Emmett

- Tout va bien. C'est juste ta femme qui crise parce qu'elle a encore réussit à faire sauter les plombs !

Et par cette simple phrase, Emmett comprit que je devais partir pour Molly.

- Bon sang, si Rosalie n'a pas changé, je suis sur qu'elle est en train de piquer une crise de nerfs pas possible dans le noir ! dit Edward me surprenant. Je ne savais pas qu'elle avait peur du noir.

- Je revois encore ma petite fille me demander de laisser la porte de sa chambre ouverte ainsi que la lumière du couloir allumé. C'était il si longtemps maintenant et pourtant j'ai l'impression qu'hier elle n'était encore qu'une enfant. Dit William nostalgique.

- Bah à moi, elle me demande plutôt le contraire ! répliqua Emmett en riant avant de lancer un « désolé beau papa » pour ses sous-entendu, sous le rire de tout le monde.

- Bon, moi j'y vais et je vous laisse travailler ! J'essaye de faire au plus vite, promis.

Et sur ce, je sortis de la villa des Cullen. Quelques minutes plus tard, je me garai en trompe devant chez moi, et sortis en courant de la voiture, pour courir jusqu'à ma villa et courir dans la chambre de Molly.

Le tableau que j'avais devant les yeux me brisait le cœur. Alors avant même d'avoir pu récupérer mon souffle, je pris Molly dans mes bras en lui disant que tout allait bien.

- Calme-toi Molly ! Chut ! Je suis là, tu vois ! dis-je en allongeant ma petite sœur sur son lit et de me glisser avec elle sous la couverture. En réalisant que j'étais vraiment là, elle me serra très fort et ses pleurs redoublèrent.

- Chut ! Je suis là, Molly ! Tout va bien. Lui dis-je en lui caressant les cheveux.

Au bout d'interminables minutes, Molly finit par se calmer.

- Je… J'ai eu si peur que tu sois partie ! Qu.. Que tu m'ais abandon..oné ! me dit Molly avec des trémolos dans la voix, signe qu'elle pouvait se remettre à pleurer à tout moment.

- Regarde moi ma chérie ! jamais je ne t'abandonnerais d'accord ! Je ne veux pas que tu vive dans la peur constante de me voir partir parce que ça n'arrivera pas. Je t'aime Molly ! Plus que tout. Partir loin de toi me ferais trop mal, tu comprends ?

Elle me fit un petit « oui » de la tête.

- Ecoute Molly, ce n'est pas parce que je n'étais pas là ce soir, qu'il faut tout de suite penser que je t'avais quitté. Tu te souviens de Alice ? Elle est venue te chercher avec moi vendredi dernier. Et bien là, j'étais chez elle parce qu'Alice, c'est ma meilleure amie. C'est comme quand toi tu vas dormir chez Maggie ou Stephan. Pourtant, tu reviens toujours après. Pour moi, c'est pareil, d'accord ?

Elle hocha encore la tête, en signe de compréhension.

- Bon alors Mademoiselle Molly, je vais rester ici avec toi le temps que tu t'endormes et ensuite, je vais retourner chez Alice, d'accord ? Donc je ne veux pas que tu pleurs si jamais tu te réveille cette nuit et que je ne suis plus là. Et c'est la même chose pour demain matin parce que c'est Rosalie ou Emmett qui va te préparer pour l'école. Et si tu es sage, je viendrais te chercher demain soir à l'école. Allez, maintenant c'est l'heure de dormir.

- Je t'aime Bella.

- Je sais ma princesse, je sais. Et moi aussi je t'aime. Bonne nuit ma chérie. Fais de beaux rêves.

- Bonne nuit, murmura t-elle d'une petite voix avant de se rapprocher encore plus de moi.

Je lui caressais les cheveux en fredonnant une simple mélodie tout en regardant ma petite sœur peu à peu rejoindre le pays des rêves.

Quand je fus sure qu'elle s'étais enfin endormie, je me mis à la contempler longuement avant de m'éloigner d'elle le plus délicatement pour ne pas la réveiller. Avant de sortir de la pièce, je me retournais une dernière fois pour la regarder dormir si paisiblement, puis je refermais la porte. Une fois en bas, J'annonçais à Rose qu'elle s'était enfin endormie avant de lui conseiller d'en faire de même. Puis je sortie de la maison, et alla dans ma voiture, pris mon paquet de cigarette dans la porte avant d'en porter une à ma bouche.

J'avais besoin de me détendre avant de retourner chez les Cullen. Voir, une fois de plus ma petite Molly dans cet état m'avait fendu le cœur. Je n'aimais pas la voir comme ça, si vulnérable, si anéantie. Mais je faisais en sorte de rester forte devant elle et pour elle. Tranquillement, je fumais ma cigarette et sentis mes muscles se détendre un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, j'écrasais mon mégot par terre, soupirais et soufflais de nombreuses fois afin de me donner du courage, puis je pris la direction de la villa des Cullen.

En arrivant devant la maison, je restais dans la voiture afin d'admirer la villa. Une fois de plus, la maison semblait s'accorder avec la conception que je me faisais de la famille Cullen – c'est-à-dire superbe mais modeste et simple. Je me penchais alors vers la boite à gants afin de saisir le superbe appareil photo qu'on m'avait offert il y a quelques années. Je n'y avais plus touché depuis très longtemps, mais je tenais quand même à l'avoir a proximité. Au cas ou. J'adorais prendre des photos quand j'étais petite. Plus tard, cette passion ne m'avait pas vraiment quitté mais je n'arrivais plus à éprouver les mêmes sensations que j'avais quand je tenais un appareil dans les mains. Et je savais très bien pourquoi !

Mon appareil dans les mains, j'hésitais quelques secondes avant de décider que je pouvais le faire. Je sortis de la voiture et pris plusieurs clichés de la maison sous plusieurs angles, avant de remettre appareil à sa place. Après ça, je sonnais à la porte. C'est Alice qui vient m'ouvrir.

Elle m'annonça qu'elle avait fini d'aider son frère depuis longtemps et qu'elle aurait voulu m'appeler étant donné que j'étais parti depuis un bon moment. Seulement elle ne l'avait pas fait car Emmett l'en avait dissuadé. Et je remerciais d'ailleurs mentalement mon cher cousin car en m'appelant, elle aurait pu réveiller Molly.

Alice me prit alors le bras comme elle l'avait déjà plus tôt pour me mener dans la cuisine sans pour autant passer par le salon. Donc je ne saurais jamais ce qu'il avait dans cette boite ? Enfin bref. Passons. Dans la cuisine, je trouvais Edward et Emmett en plein fou rire. Il faut croire que William était rentré chez lui. En tout cas, j'étais heureuse pour Emmett qu'il est retrouvé un de ses anciens amis, et de voir que leur complicité n'avait pas terni. Cependant, à notre entrée dans la pièce, ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de rire.

- Faite comme si on était pas là ! Je voulais juste récupérer ma veste. Annonça Alice en se dirigeant vers une chaise de la cuisine où trônait effectivement une petite veste noire.

Je m'approchais de mon cousin, lui fis la bise en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et en lui annonçant que Rosalie l'attendait à la maison parce qu'elle n'arrive à pas à dormir sans son petit mari chéri. Ce à quoi Edward répondit par le rire et Emmett par une grimace devant la réaction de son ami. Puis Alice m'embarqua à l'étage. Etant épuisées, nous ne mîmes pas longtemps à nous préparer pour dormir, et à rejoindre le pays des rêves.

Je fus réveillé par le réveil d'Alice que j'avais envie de piétiner mais je devais reconnaître qu'il était déjà plus supportable que le mien. Son réveille à elle m'émettait pas des « bip bip bip » stridents et incessant, mais laissait échapper le bruit de la radio.

J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et vis Alice déjà debout et déjà en train de courir partout. Non mais comment elle fait ? Mais j'avais juste envie de replonger ma tête sur l'oreiller.

- Salut Bella ! s'exclama t-elle

- Mmmm ! dis-je pour toute réponse.

- Bon, je vais aller prendre ma douche, alors tu n'as qu'à… je sais pas moi.

- J'ai le droit de descendre prendre mon petit déj ? Parce que sans mon café du matin je ne réponds plus de rien. Et je sais déjà d'avance que tu vas me prendre le chou pour mes vêtements !

- Ah, Bella ! J'avais oublié que tu étais aussi peu du matin. Et il est vrai que je ne veut pas avoir affaire à toi sans une goutte de caféine dans le sang. Allez, bouge tes fesses, on a pas de temps à perdre.

Je me levais difficilement, testant mon équilibre avant de décider que j'étais apte à mettre un pied en avant sans tomber à la ramasse par terre. En passant devant le gigantesque miroir d'Alice, je décidais de me faire une queue de cheval à la va-vite. Considérant que j'étais à peu près présentable, je sortis de la pièce pour aller prendre mon petit déj. En rentrant dans la pièce, je tombais sur Esmée qui me tendit une bonne grande tasse de ma boisson chaude préférée, avant de s'éclipser en me disant qu'elle devait aller travailler. Je restais là quelques secondes, immobile avant de me diriger vers la boite à sucre et d'en plonger un dans ma tasse. Puis, au lieu de m'asseoir, je pris appuie sur le comptoir de la cuisine et commençais à boire tranquillement ma boisson. Une minute plus tard peut-être, Edward fit son apparition dans la cuisine.

J'en peux plus ! Est qu'il veut ma mort ? Mon mais regarde se dieu vivant ! J'étais comme paralyser. Je détaillais la tenue d'Edward de haut en bas. Il portait un simple jean légèrement délavé, mais qui lui allait à merveille. Et en haut, il portait une chemise toute simple verte faisant ressortir ses yeux accompagnés d'une veste noire. En me voyant, il me sourit, et je baissais les yeux sur ma tasse après avoir comprit que j'avais arrêté de respirer. Lentement alors, je portais ma tasse jusqu'à mes lèvres et je pouvais sentir le regard d'Edward sur moi. Après avoir bu une petite gorgée de café, je relevais la tête vers Edward qui, ç ce moment là secoua sa tête de droite à gauche et sortir de sa léthargie. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le frigo.

- Tu veux du jus d'orange ou du jus de pomme ? me demanda t-il de sa voix de ténor totalement envoûtante.

- Jus de pomme. dis-je sans savoir si je devais le tutoyer ou non en dehors du lycée.

Il sortit alors la bouteille en question, puis sortit deux verres d'un placard, avant de remplir les deux, et de m'en tendre un. Je tendis alors la main gauche pour le récupérer. Nos mains entrèrent alors en contact, et je sentis une longue charge électrique me traverser toute entière. Edward du le sentir car il retira ses doigts prestement sous cette sensation. Cependant, il me semblait que ce recul n'était pas du à du dégoût mais qu'il avait juste du être surprit par cette décharge. Enfin, j'essayais de m'en convaincre.

Le reste du petit déj se passa en silence après que Edward met demandé si je voulais quelque chose à manger et que je répondis par la négative. Il s'assit à table, face à moi qui était toujours adossé au comptoir. Il bu d'une traite son café et son jus de pomme avant de mettre sa vaisselle salle dans le lave vaisselle. Au moment où je croyais qu'il allait sortir, il se retourna vers moi.

- Jolies ongles, me dit-il dans un sourire amusé. Tu lances une mode ?

Je reportais alors mon attention sur mes mains et vis en effet que même si j'avais nettoyé les dégâts hier soir, je n'avais pas finit de vernir les autres ongles. Je souris moi aussi tout en rougissant.

_Attends 2 secondes toi ! Tu rougis ?_

_Bah, faut croire ! Merde, mais pourquoi je rougis ?_

Je relevais la tête, et tombais sur deux émeraudes d'un vert hypnotisant.

- Bah, faut croire ! Cela dit, ce n'est pas comme si c'était de ma faute ! répondis-je.

- Si cette nouvelle mode marche, j'aurais droit à une part des bénéfices ?

- Ah ! Faut voir ! répondis-je hilare.

Il continua à me sourire avant de sortir de la pièce. Je mis moi aussi mes affaires sales dans le lave-vaisselle, avant de sortir de la pièce et de remonter me préparer. Dans le couloir de l'étage, je recroisais Edward, puis pénétrais dans la chambre d'Alice. Cette dernière me dirigea directement vers la salle de bain, en me priant de me dépêcher. Je pris donc ma douche en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, avant qu'Alice me passe mes vêtements du jour. Je ne protestais pas. C'était inutile. Je m'habillais donc, laissais Alice me coiffer et me maquiller. Et je pris le temps de lui faire remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas fini de venir mes ongles hier soir. Donc elle finit son travail de la veille avant de partir toutes les deux pour le lycée.

La journée se passa à merveille. Edward semblait de moins bonne humeur que ce matin mais je ne m'en formalisais pas. Je repensais juste à son sourire lorsqu'il s'était aperçu que j'avais changé et arrangé mes ongles. Sourire complice que je lui avais rendu. Après, il avait semblé retrouver son humeur joviale. Pendant les deux heures d'histoire, le prof nous expliqua le programme de l'année, puis revit comme la veille les méthodes que l'on devait connaître. J'essayais tant bien que mal de suivre, malgré mon ennuie tout en essayant d'écouter Tyler et Eric qui étaient, respectivement à ma gauche et à ma droite. Je prenais autant de notes que je pouvais tout en constatant qu'Alice et jasper s'étaient mit à la même table. Cette vision me fit sourire. Parce qu'après toutes les déceptions amoureuses qu'elle avait traversé, elle méritait d'être heureuse, et je savais que Jasper la respecterait comme il se doit contrairement à ses ex.

Après ce fut le cours d'anglais au coté de Mike et Jessica. Ces deux là n'arrêtaient pas de se chamailler, et s'en était exaspérant. Mais je ne disais rien. C'était hilarant de les voir interagir de cette façon. Et après, ah après, ce fut le tour des maths. Une matière qui ne devrait pas exister ! Heureusement que, pendant ce cours j'étais comme l'année dernière à côté de Ben sur qui je pouvais compter pour m'aider, parce que sinon...

L'heure de la cantine n'était que rigolades et anecdotes, et elle passa à vitesse grand V.

Quand au sport, j'avais fait exprès de cacher mes véritables capacités à jouer au badminton. Et malgré ça, j'arrivais quand même la plupart de mes adversaires. J'étais parti du dernier terrain, et j'étais, à la fin des deux heures sur le terrain du milieu.

Après le cours, nous restâmes comme à notre habitude à parler sur le parking avant de nous dispatcher. Je rentrais à la maison ou je me mis à faire mes devoirs de maths. Maudite matière ! Puis, je partis chercher Molly à l'école. Celle-ci, fidèle à elle-même couru dans mes bras quand elle m'aperçu.

Le reste de la semaine se passa sur le même mode. J'avais enfin montré à quoi ressemblait Jacob et cette crétine de Lauren et ses sbires tout en lui racontant des anecdotes qui la faisait pleurer tellement elle riait. La vie était belle. Je reprenais peu à peu goût à la vie. Grâce à la présence d'Alice. Et peut-être aussi grâce aux sourires de Mr. Massen.

Mais c'était loin d'être suffisant si je voulais complètement me rétablir…

* * *

PDV Edward

Quand j'étais entré en trompe dans la chambre d'Alice, je n'avais prévu que Bella soit là. C'est pourquoi j'étais resté figé en l'apercevant. Elle était tellement belle. Encore plus quand elle était en train de lire. Elle avait vraiment l'air d'être une littéraire. Sinon elle n'aurait pas choisit l'option littérature en dès l'année dernière. Puis je m'étais reprit. J'allais devoir me débrouiller tout seul pour que les mecs en bas ne casse pas l'objet le plus précieux que j'avais. A ma plus grande surprise, Bella insista Alice à aller m'aider pendant qu'elle s'occupait de ces ongles.

A peine descendue qu'Alice avait déjà prit les choses en main. Tous les mecs qui étaient là m'aidaient dans ma lourde tache. Puis au bout d'une heure environ, Bella débarqua dans le salon en annonçant qu'elle devait retourner chez elle à cause de Rosalie. Mmmm ! Bizarre ! Enfin bref, elle partit et nous nous remîmes au travail après la pause que nous venions de nous octroyer. Nous passâmes le reste de la soirée à ouvrir minutieusement la boite en bois contenant mon trésors.

Le travail finit sans aucun, William rentra chez lui, Carlisle monta se coucher et Emmett, Alice et moi passâmes dans la cuisine pour prendre un rafraîchissement. Bella n'était toujours pas rentrer et Alice commençait à s'inquiéter et à s'impatienter. Moi aussi, il faut bien l'avouer. A plusieurs reprises, Alice émit le désir de lui téléphoner mais chaque fois, Emmett la dissuadait de le faire. Bella allait arriver et si il y avait vraiment eu un problème, Rosalie l'aurait appelé depuis longtemps. Alice perdait de plus en plus patience, quand quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Alice se leva d'un bond et s'empressa d'aller ouvrir. Quelques secondes plus tard, Alice et Bella entrèrent dans la pièce alors que nous étions tout les deux hilare après une des blagues vaseuse d'Emmett mais nous nous stoppions à la seconde ou elles avaient fait leur apparition. Elles restèrent moins d'une minute dans la cuisine avant de déguerpir. Emmett resta encore un peu, puis il rentra finalement chez lui. Et moi ? Moi je partis me coucher.

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais, filais sous la douche, m'habillais avant de descendre. Je croisais ma mère qui me fit la bise avant de partir travailler, puis je pénétrais dans la cuisine.

Je tombais sur Bella, adossée sur le comptoir, une tasse de café à la main. Dieu qu'elle était belle le matin, coiffée d'une simple queue de cheval. Je la détaillais des pieds à la tête en remarquant qu'elle portait un short et un tee-shirt de sport trop grand pour elle. Et pour ne pas avoir froid, elle avait enfilé une veste de sport aussi. Pourquoi cette veste me disait-elle quelque chose, au même titre que ces affaires de sport? Je ne savais pas vraiment combien de temps j'avais mi pour me reprendre, mais une fois cela fais, je me dirigeais vers le frigo. Le petit déj se passa en grande partie dans le silence mais celui-ci n'était pas pesant. Et je m'autorisais même une remarque sur ces ongles avant de sortir de la pièce.

En y repensant, je suis presque sur de l'avoir vu rougir. Mais pourquoi ? Je montais alors les escaliers. Quand je retournais dans le couloir, je croisais Bella, et je me retournais sur son passage. Au dos de sa veste de sport, on pouvait lire « SWAN ». Et en dessous, trônait le nombre « 15 ». Je fronçais les sourcils. Bon sang, ou avis-je déjà vu cette veste ? Enfin, je n'avais pas vraiment le temps d'y penser. Je mis donc cette information dans un coin de ma tête en me promettant d'y réfléchir plus tard.

Mon premier cours de ce mardi s'était très bien passé, bien que voir Bella entouré de deux garçons dont j'avais vite le retenu le nom suite à cela, m'agaçais prodigieusement. Elle était tellement belle, tellement séduisante. A voir comment elle était habillée et coiffée, ma petite sœur adoré avait du passer par là. Mais ma bonne humeur reprit le dessus quand je lui fis un sourire en voyant ces ongles, et qu'elle en fit de même. Après ça, j'étais sur d'être de bonne humeur pour la journée.

_Oui bah, ça ne devrait pas ! C'est ton élève, tu te rappelles ?_

_Oh, toi ! Commence pas à me les chauffer! Tu crois vraiment que je ne le sais pas ? Non parce que je peux te dire que si ce n'était pas le cas, ça ferait bien longtemps que cette petite serait passée à la casserole ! _

_Arg ! Calme tes ardeurs et pense à autre chose ! Tu vas finir par faire une connerie, sinon !_

Je soufflais un grand coup de frustration.

La semaine passa dans la même bonne humeur. Et je prenais de plus de plus d'assurance face à mes élèves et dans mes cours.

J'étais heureux d'avoir déménagé ici, malgré la pluie. Après tout, il faut savoir des sacrifices.


	5. Un visiteur inopiné !

Et voila le chapitre 5 !

Rappel : tous les personnages de cette fiction (ou presque) appartiennent à S. Meyer. Disons, que je m'amuse avec.

Merci à toutes les reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en Alerte ou ajouté à leurs favoris.

Et surtout n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions via les reviews.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Un visiteur inopiné !**

**PDV Bella.**

_Aujourd'hui était le jour de mon 17ème anniversaire. Ce jour aurait du me mettre en joie, or ce n'était pas le cas. Pourtant, j'étais entouré de personnes qui m'aimaient profondément._

_Et Bam!_

_Voila, maintenant, je sais pourquoi mon anniversaire n'était pas un jour qui me mettait en joie. Tout simplement parce qu'il manquait des personnes. Des personnes avec qui j'aurais voulu partager ma joie, et toute cette journée. Il manquait des gens, et ces personnes là me manquaient._

Difficilement, j'émergeai de mon sommeil, me levai, déjeunai, me lavais et m'habillai. J'avais consciencieusement choisi mes vêtements la veille afin de ne pas subir les remarques d'Alice. J'étais donc vêtu d'un jean bleu foncé avec un haut blanc assez sophistiqué et un gilet bleu nuit. J'avais lissé mes cheveux, mis un bandeau blanc et m'étais maquillé très légèrement de manière à faire ressortir mes yeux. A cela s'ajoutait, une paire de bottines à talons pas trop élevés, et un manteau blanc immaculé. A vrai dire, j'étais assez contente du résultat. Mon sac de cours était prêt, et je montais donc dans ma voiture pour me rendre au lycée. Je n'avais vue personne ce matin, car Emmett était parti tôt, et Rosalie était partie travailler après avoir déposé Molly à l'école. J'avais quand même trouvé un dessin de ma petite sœur sur la table de la cuisine, ainsi qu'un petit mot de Rose et Em me souhaitant une bonne journée en ce jour ci particulier qu'était mon anniversaire.

* * *

A peine m'étais-je garée sur le parking qu'un joyeux petit lutin m'extirpa de la voiture.

- Joyeux anniversaire Beli Bell's! me cria Alice, qui ne tenait plus en place.

- Merci Alice de me crier dans les oreilles! Si je n'étais pas totalement réveillée, maintenant c'est fait!

- Pff, c'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire? Attend laisse-moi te regarder! Waouh, Bella! Tu es magnifique comme ça. Je n'ai rien à redire. Finalement, mes leçons en matière de mode commencent peut-être à porter leurs fruits! Non mais sérieusement, tu espère faire craquer qui en t'habillant comme ça?

- Toi. Je savais que j'en aurais entendu parler pendant des décennies si je m'étais habillée comme un sac!

- Tu sais c'est quoi le problème? C'est que tu me connais trop bien! Non mais sérieusement, tu t'es pas habillé comme ça que pour t'éviter des ennuies? C'est pour les beaux yeux de qui tout ça?

- De ton frère. J'espère bien qu'il me rajoutera 1 à 2 point sur mon prochain contrôle! répondis-je en plaisantant.

Alice n'eu pas le temps de répliquer, car quelqu'un derrière moi, que je devinais être Jasper, me siffla, ce qui d'ailleurs me fit monter le rouge aux joues. Je me retournais alors, et mon sourire s'élargit en le voyant arriver vers nous. Il nous fit la bise à Alice et moi, et Jasper me souhaita un bon anniversaire. Nous parlâmes alors de la fête qui devait avoir lieu ce week-end chez moi pour fêter l'événement. Peu à peu, les autres arrivèrent et je remarquais sans peine que, Tyler, Eric, et Mike n'arrêtaient pas de me dévorer des yeux. En revanche, Jessica se montrait plus agressive. Elle ne devait pas apprécier que Mike me regarde de cette manière. Enfin, la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours retentit. Tout notre petit groupe se dirigea donc en espagnol.

Le cours d'espagnol, puis de physique passèrent à une vitesse relativement lente. Enfin, les heures de français arrivèrent, et c'est un peu plus joyeuse que j'entrai dans la salle.

Comme à son habitude, Mr. Massen était d'une incroyable beauté. Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'il soit aussi sexy? Plus les semaines passaient, plus j'avais du mal à rester attentive à son cours et à ne pas laisser mes fantasmes prendre le dessus. Ces deux heures allaient être très, très longue, ou beaucoup trop rapide, je ne savais pas. Une fois assise et mes affaires sorties, je remarquais que le prof me regardait. Son regard était tellement brulant, tellement électrisant qu'il avait occulté tout ce qui m'entourais jusqu'a ce qu'Alice me rappelle à l'ordre. Le fait qu'il me regarde comme s'il s'apprêtait à me dévorer d'une seconde à l'autre me fit rougir pour la deuxième fois de la journée, et fis naitre un énorme sourire sur mon visage. Toute personne m'observant aurait tout simplement pu croire que j'étais heureuse que se soit mon anniversaire.

"_Bon sang Bella, ressaisis-toi! Ecoute le prof, occulte sa délicieuse voix de ténor. Lui et toi, ça n'arrivera jamais. C'est contraire au règlement et à l'éthique!"_ me fustigeais-je.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, j'avais prévu de vous faire une petite interrogation surprise,...

Les acclamations des élèves qui s'élevaient dans la classe coupèrent Mr. Massen dans sa phrase.

- MAIS, il m'est apparu hier soir en relisant les fiches de début d'année, qu'aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour l'un d'entre vous. J'ai donc décidé de ne pas faire cette interro aujourd'hui. dit-il dans un sourire. Cependant, attendez-vous à avoir une interro au cours suivant ou dans très peu de temps. ajouta t-il.

Bon sang, il n'avait pas fait son contrôle aujourd'hui à cause de mon anniversaire. D'une certaine manière, j'étais contente qu'il marque cette journée d'un geste bienveillant à mon égard, autant j'étais gênée d'être ainsi mise en avant. J'espérais qu'il ferait cela pour tous les autres anniversaires, sinon cet "action" pourrait susciter des commentaires assez négatifs, et entrainer la création de fausses rumeurs plus ridicule les unes que les autres.

Le cours se déroula normalement, et je buvais littéralement toutes ses paroles, attentive à chacun de ses mots. Le texte que l'on étudiait aujourd'hui était véritablement passionnant. La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves s'empressèrent de quitter la salle. Quant à moi, j'attendais Jasper qui demandait quelque chose au prof. Tout deux continuèrent à parler tout en marchant en direction de la salle des profs, et j'intervenais parfois dans leur conversation portant sur le cours. J'allais poser une question au prof, quand mon regard se posa sur le parking des élèves, puis sur ma voiture. Je m'interrompis alors en laissant tomber mon sac au sol sous le choc de ce que j'avais vu. Je sentais le regard de Jasper et de Mr. Massen sur moi, et entendait Jasper m'appeler, mais tout cela était secondaire. J'avais le regard fixé sur ma voiture, et sur l'individu qui était nonchalamment adossé dessus. Je n'étais pas sur de qui c'était. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit... Jasper et Mr. Massen avaient suivi mon regard, et tout deux fronçaient les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension, mais je n'en fis pas cas.

Lentement, je me mis à avancer vers cet individu, et au fur et à mesure que je m'en approchais, la silhouette devenait de plus en plus clair. Et plus la silhouette devenait clair, plus je marchais vite, ne voyant plus que lui. Au bout d'un moment, étant assez près pour reconnaitre complètement cette personne je me mis à courir avec un grand sourire. Je sentais toujours le regard de Jasper et de mon professeur sur moi, mais je m'en fouttais. Je courrais, et personne en cet instant n'aurait pu m'arrêter. La personne, vetu d'un somptueux uniforme militaire se redressa et se me à avancer lentement vers moi. Enfin, j'arrivais à sa hauteur, lui sautais dans les bras tellement j'étais contente qu'il soit véritablement là. Maintenant ma journée était aussi parfaite qu'elle pouvait l'être.

- Cooper ! avais-je crié en lui sautant dans les bras.

- Salut toi! C'est pas que je t'aime pas, seulement t'es plus aussi légère qu'avant! me dit-il en riant au bout d'une minute.

- Désolée! dis-je en me remettant sur mes pieds.

- Ne le soit pas! Moi aussi je suis très heureux de te voir. Et puis de toute façon, je ne pouvais pas ne pas être là pour ton anniversaire! Et je vois que tu t'es habillée en conséquence! Bella, tu es belle à en faire pâlir toutes les filles de ton lycée!

- Merci. Ah, si tu savais comme je suis contente que tu sois là! Que tu ne sois pas seulement le fruit de mon imagination!

- Parce que tu m'inclues dans tes délires? M'en voila très flatté, n'en doute surtout pas!

- Pff! répondis-je en le frappant légèrement à l'épaule tout en conservant un sourire qui ne s'effacerait surement pas de toute la journée.

- Bon alors, tu raconte quoi de beau? C'étaient qui les gens avec toi il ya deux secondes?

- Je raconte rien du tout. J'ai des amis géniaux, d'ailleurs, ma meilleure amie a déménagé ici par hasard, et du coup, on se retrouve dans la même classe. Et les gens avec qui tu m'a vu, c'était Jasper, mon meilleur ami que tu connais déjà et Mr. Massen, mon prof principal.

- Tu traine avec tes profs toi maintenant?

- Jasper lui posait des questions sur le cours. Cela dit, tu n'as pas tout à fait tord. Viens, il faut que je te montre quelqu'un.

- Ta pas cours là?

- Non, c'est la pose déjeuné. Allez viens, suis-moi!

- Bien Madame!

Et je l'entrainais vers la salle des profs tout en levant les yeux aux ciels. Jasper me rendrait mon sac de cours plus tard. J'indiquais ensuite à Cooper de m'attendre un peu plus loin dans le couloir, puis j'entrai dans la salle des profs. Et oui, être la Présidente du Conseil des élèves donnait certains avantages. Je repérais facilement Emmett grâce à son imposante carrure. Il était en plein conversation avec l'autre prof de sport. En essayant de paraitre la moins impoli possible, j'interrompis la conversation, et entrainait Emmett en dehors de la salle.

- Je peux savoir ou tu m'emmène, Bella? me demanda Emmett, quelque peu excédé par mon attitude.

- Tais-toi, et suis-moi. J'ai quelque chose à te monter, ou plutôt quelqu'un.

- Plait-il?

- Arg! Fais-moi confiance!

Et quelques secondes, plus tard, Emmett s'immobilisa, la bouche grande ouverte dans un premier temps, puis qui se transforma en sourire à la vue de la personne qui se tenait immobile dans le couloir. Cooper avait eu exactement la même attitude. Ils avancèrent alors l'un vers l'autre, et se serrèrent dans une longue accolade.

- Ben ça alors Cooper! Qu'est que tu fous là? dit Emmett

- Tu crois vraiment que j'allais rater l'anniversaire de Bella? Mais, c'est plutôt moi qui devrait te poser cette question!

- Emmett et Rose ont emménagé à la maison. Emmett est prof de sport dans mon lycée, et Rose a ouvert son propre garage dans la ville d'à côté. répondis-je à Cooper à la place d'Emmett. Quand je te disais que je côtoyais les profs!

- Ben mince alors, ça pour une surprise! dit Cooper. Pourquoi tu m'avais rien Bella?

- Bah, tu sais comment je suis! J'ai toute une multitude de secrets, et puis je voulais te faire la surprise!

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais moi j'ai faim. Allez venez, je vous emmène manger dans le fast-food d'à côté.

- C'est parti!

Nous partîmes donc tout les trois au fast-food dans la Jeep d'Emmett. Le repas ne fut que rires, anecdotes, et radotages. J'étais heureuse alors que pas plus tard que ce matin, cette idée m'étais apparu comme totalement impossible. Cet agréable moment passa malheureusement trop vite, car il fallait qu'Emmett et moi retournions au lycée. Je prêtais mes clés de voiture et de maison à Cooper pour qu'il puisse rentrer se changer, et filai à ma prochaine heure de cours. J'étais presque arrivée au niveau du bâtiment des sciences, quand Emmett me souhaita un joyeux anniversaire avant de se diriger vers le gymnase. Je rentrai alors dans la salle de biologie, déjà à moitié rempli, et allai m'installer à ma palliasse, au côté de Leah. Je trouvais mon sac à ma place, et je remerciais Jasper de loin de l'avoir récupéré.

Le cours se déroula dans une lenteur désespérante! Et je regardais l'heure toute les 5 minutes. Chaque minute de ce cours représentait une véritable torture, une réelle perte de temps. Ces minutes représentaient le temps que je perdais à passer du temps avec Cooper. Je savais qu'il n'était surement pas là pour très longtemps, alors je voulais en profiter le plus possible avant qu'il ne reparte dans 1 ou 2 jours. En temps normal, j'aimais beaucoup la biologie, autant aujourd'hui, j'étais vraiment pressée d'en finir. Quand enfin, le cours prit fin, je restais à discuter avec toute la bande pour ne pas les délaisser non plus. Enfin, au bout de 10 minutes environ, tout le monde se sépara, et Jasper m'accompagna vers ma voiture ou m'attendais Cooper.

-Bon, tu vas me dire qui était la personne vers laquelle tu as couru comme une dératée, et sans t'étaler par terre à courir avec des talons et dans laquelle tu as sauté dans les bras?

- C'était Cooper! dis-je d'une voix plus qu'enjouée.

- Oh! J'avais oublié qu'il était dans la Navy! Ah, c'est trop bien.

- Je sais! J'arrive toujours pas à croire qu'il soit réellement là!

- Moi je trouve ça normal pour ton anniversaire! A mon avis, il n'aurait pas pu te faire de plus beau cadeau!

- Ouais, il n'aurait pas pu trouver mieux que d'être présent! Il est dans la voiture, je suis sur qu'il sera content de te revoir!

Nous discutâmes quelques minutes, puis Jasper partit de son côté. Cooper conduisit alors jusqu'à la maison, et nous discutâmes tout le reste de l'après-midi sur le canapé du salon. Il me racontait sa dure vie en tant que marine, et je lui racontais mes déboires de lycéenne. Comme je l'avais prévu, il m'annonça qu'il devait repartir Vendredi soir. Il restait donc 5 jours, puisqu'on était le Lundi 13 Septembre, mais c'était plus de temps que je n'avais osé l'espérer. Il avait en effet demandé une permission d'une semaine pour venir me voir. Et à mon plus grand bonheur, il m'annonça qu'il aurait bientôt une permission d'un mois pendant la période de Noël. Vers 18h, nous partîmes tout les deux chercher Molly à la garderie, et à la vue de celui ci, Molly courut à toute vitesse se réfugier dans ces bras. Elle riait et pleurait à la fois tellement elle était heureuse. Moi, j'observais la scène d'un œil attendri. Elle vient également me faire un câlin en me souhaitant mon anniversaire. Cette petite était vraiment surprenante. Sur le trajet du retour, elle n'arrêtait pas de chanter, de rire, de parler. Elle étalait tout son bonheur, sans honte.

En rentrant à la maison, ce fut au tour de Rosalie d'être surprise de la présence de Cooper. Elle aussi était contente de sa présence. En même temps, il était quasiment impossible de trouver quelqu'un qui ne l'appréciait pas. Nous parlâmes encore tous ensemble. Même à table la conversation allait bon train. Enfin vint l'heure du gâteau, qui se révéla être un délicieux gâteau aux citrons. Après le traditionnel chant d'anniversaire, les photos souvenirs, le soufflage des bougies et la dégustation du gâteau, vint le temps des cadeaux. Rosalie et Emmett m'avait offert une collection en édition limitée de livres version française. Molly, à l'aide de Rosalie m'avait offert un cadre ou je mettrai la photo de cet anniversaire quand je les auraient fait développer comme elle me l'avait elle même suggérer. Et Cooper m'avait acheté un recueil de partitions des chansons de plusieurs chanteurs qui j'affectionnais particulièrement. Bien que persiste une pointe de nostalgie, je devais reconnaitre que cela faisait longtemps qu'un de mes anniversaires n'avait pas été aussi bien que celui-ci.

Je restais encore éveillé pendant une heure environ après que Cooper soit aller couché Molly, et allai me coucher à mon tour. Après tout, il était tard maintenant et j'avais cours le lendemain. Quelque minutes plus tard, Cooper s'allongea à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. C'est le sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger que je plongeais dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

**PDV Edward **

Je m'étais réveillé dans la même humeur que d'habitude. J'avais pris ma douche, mon petit déjeuné. tranquillement? Non, puisque Alice était totalement excitée à l'idée d'aller au lycée. Je ne savais vraiment pas pourquoi. En temps normal, elle était "normal" le matin, enfin autant qu'Alice puisse paraitre normal.

- Bon sang, tu veux pas arrêter de t'agiter comme ça. Tu me donnes mal à la tête! Et puis, qu'est-ce qui te met dans un tel état?

- Qu'est-ce qui me met dans un tel état? Mais tu sors d'ou toi? C'est l'anniversaire de Bella aujourd'hui!

- Vraiment? d'un ton septique pour caché un trop grand intérêt.

- Oui, c'est ce que je viens de dire!

- Question débile, réponse débile. En plus, je vois pas pourquoi je te demande ça puisque j'ai relu les fiches que vous avez fait en début d'année, et que j'avais en effet remarqué que c'était aujourd'hui. Et tu es déjà prête à partir là?

- Oui, seulement, je veux pas partir trop tôt, mais je veux quand même arriver avant Bella.

Ne cherchant plus à comprendre d'avantage ma sœur qui demeurait un grand mystère pour moi, je remontais finir de me préparer, puis pris la direction du lycée. Les deux premières heures de la matinée passèrent lentement, comme à l'ordinaire. Cependant, lorsque Bella rentra dans la salle de cours après la récréation, je ne pu la lâcher des yeux. Une fois de plus, elle était d'une beauté à en faire tomber tous les mecs à ses pieds. Son léger maquillage autour des yeux rendait ces derniers d'une profondeur encore plus grande qu'à l'accoutumé. A cet instant, je mourrais d'envie de la dévorer de la tête aux pieds, et il m'avais fallu tout mon self-control et toute ma volonté pour détourner mon regard et empêcher mes pieds d'avancer vers elle. Pendant ces deux heures, je m'étais forcé à rester concentré sur les explications de texte que j'étais en train de donner. Et dire que la rentrée s'était passé il ya à peine 2 semaines! Comment est-ce que j'allais pouvoir me tenir loin de cette fille dont le corps m'appelait sans cesse?

A la fin des deux heures, Jasper était venu me poser des questions sur le cours, et j'y répondais tout en me dirigeant vers la salle des profs. Bien sur, Bella était resté attendre son ami, et elle participait elle aussi à la conversation. Arg, ne pouvais telle pas rester loin de moi? Comment j'allais réussir à tenir mes résolutions, c'est à dire, ne pas coucher avec une élève, si quand je faisais un pas en arrière pour l'éviter, elle en faisait trois en avant vers moi? Elle était complètement inconsciente! A cet instant, elle s'apprêtait même à me poser une question. Bon sang, j'allais entendre sa délicieuse voix! Arg, Edward, ressaisit toi! A peine avais-je fini de me sermonner, qu'elle s'arrêta de parler sans finir sa phrase. Elle ne semblait ni entendre Jasper qui l'appelait ni nous voir. Elle était concentré sur une chose qu'elle observait au loin. Elle avait fait tomber son sac par terre, mais ne semblait pas s'en préoccuper. Suivant alors la direction de son regard, je remarquais qu'elle fixait sa voiture, et plus précisément, la personne qui y était adossé. Le simple fait de voir une lueur d'espoir dans ces yeux à la vue de cet homme me fis monter la rage au ventre. Doucement, Bella se dirigea vers l'inconnu, et plus elle s'approchait, plus elle marchait vite, allant même jusqu'à courir, avant de sauter dans les bras de cet homme. Je ressentis alors une colère froide s'emparer de moi. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais cette silhouette dont je distinguais à peine les traits m'irritais au plus haut point.

Rapidement, je pris congé de Jasper et allai dans la salle des profs. Deux minutes plus tard, et en évitant soigneusement de regarder vers le parking des élèves, je pris la direction de la cantine. Ce midi là, Emmett ne me rejoignit pas, ce qui était sans doute une bonne chose puisque j'étais d'une humeur massacrante. Mes cours de l'après-midi passèrent rapidement bien que je n'étais pas aussi patient que le matin même. Les cours finis, je ne m'attardais pas au lycée et rentrais directement à la maison. Une fois dans ma chambre, je m'écroulais sur le lit, attendant l'heure du repas en regardant le plafond. Je devais quand même être fatigué, parce que malgré mon degré d'énervement, je m'étais endormi. Je fus réveillé par Alice qui m'appelait pour manger. Ce soir là, je ne fut pas très loquace. Quelque chose me tracassais. Quand je m'étais di tout à l'heure que je ne savais pas pourquoi cet homme m'irritais, je me mentais. Je n'avais pas voulu admettre que j'était jaloux. Je n'avais honte d'être jaloux, non, le problème, c'est que je ne devrait pas l'être. Plus précisément, il m'était interdit d'être jaloux. Je ne devais pas être jaloux, tout ça parce que Bella avait couru vers un homme et que j'aurais cent fois souhaité que cet homme, ce soit moi! Qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas, je n'étais pas amoureux de Bella. J'aurais seulement aimé, moi aussi, poser mes mains sur son petit corps gracile. Ce petit corps qui était totalement indécent! Qui était une véritable torture, et un véritable appel à la luxure. Etre jaloux était pire que tout, parce que ce sentiment traduisait tout le désir qu'elle faisait naitre en moi et que je m'étais obligé à ignorer. Même si, ça me marchait pas très bien.

Pourquoi? Pourquoi sur toutes les femmes qui aurait pu me faire ressentir un tel désir, il fallait qu'elle soit mon élève? Pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit Bella? Pourquoi avait-il fallu que j'apprenne qu'elle était mon élève avant d'avoir pu gouter les délices de sa chair?

ARG! Je n'étais pas jaloux, ni fou de désir, ou encore en manque de sexe, non! J'étais les trois à la fois! Et pire que tout, j'étais frustré, à un point que je ne savais même pas que ça existait! ARRRRRG !

Le lendemain fut pire. J'étais tout simplement d'une humeur massacrante! Même Alice m'avait laisser tranquille, c'est pour dire! Putain, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, et avant de partir pour le lycée, j'en étais déjà à 3 cafés bien noir. J'étais épuisé et mon état d'énervement n'était pas là pour m'aider. En voyant mon état, Emmett qui était pourtant d'une humeur particulièrement joyeuse en cette ""belle"" matinée s'abstient de tout commentaire, se dont je lui était passablement reconnaissable. Emmett me connaissait toujours aussi bien. Belle matinée? Mon cul, oui! enfin, pas pour moi en tout cas!

LA cloche annonçant le début des cours sonna, et je dus me rendre dans ma salle de cours. Première classe de la journée: celle de Bella! Génial! Putain, Bella était là, au premier rang - comme de par hasard- et elle discutait avec Alice. Ses yeux reflétaient son état de joie, même si elle arborait un visage neutre, mêler d'une pointe de... d'ennuie? Okay, donc maintenant mes cours l'ennuie! La classe était particulièrement agitée et ne m'avait pas vu arriver. Je claquais donc la porte de la salle de façon assez violente. Tout d'abord, pour attirer l'attention sur moi, et ensuite et surtout, me calmer les nerfs sur quelque chose, même si c'était seulement pour une toute petite seconde. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers moi. Bien, j'avais leur attention. Je me dirigeais donc derrière le bureau pendant que de légers murmures parcouraient les rangs. Je vis d'ailleurs Alice, qui se trouvait derrière elle lui chuchoter quelques chose à Bella. Surement pour la prévenir de mon humeur massacrante de ce matin.

Le cours passa lentement dans le silence le plus totale. Mike avait eu le malheur de s'attirer mes foudres en début d'heure pour ses bavardages, et tout le monde avait alors comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas m'énerver aujourd'hui. Mes deux autres heures de cours de la matinée se passèrent à peu près de la manière. Ensuite, n'ayant pas cours l'après midi, je décidais de rentrer directement chez moi. Afin de me vider l'esprit, je préparais mes prochains cours. Cela fait, je constatais qu'il était encore tôt, et même si j'étais exténué, j'enfilais mes vetements de sport pour aller courir. Je me forçais à ne penser à rien, juste au vent balayant mon visage. Rapidement, je me trouvais à La Push. Je me dirigeais vers une falaise assez haute. Je m'assis là, contemplant la mer et les nombreuses vagues qui venait s'écraser violemment sur les récifs. Au bout d'un certain temps, je fis demi-tour tout en écoutant mon Ipod. Une fois rentré, je pris une longue douche, grignotais légèrement avant de monter dans ma chambre pour m'y enfermer, moi et mes idées noires.

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Arrivée en cours d'histoire-Géo, je ne pu m'empêcher d'arborer un visage neutre. Bon sang, Cooper étais là jusqu'à vendredi, et je devais quand même aller en cours! J'aimais beaucoup, non, j'adorais les cours d'Edward, mais là! Là, j'avais juste envie de rentrer chez moi et profiter du temps qu'il m'étais donnée de passer avec Cooper. C'est vrai quoi! Edward lui ne va pas s'envoler. Enfin bref, toujours est-il que, quand Edward entra dans la salle, je me forçais de ne pas le regarder. J'étais déjà sure et certaine qu'il allait encore me couper le souffle avec sa saleté de belle gueule! La porte de la classe claqua, et immédiatement, toutes les conversations se stoppèrent et toutes les têtes se tournèrent pour voir qui avait provoqué ce bruit. Edward se tenait là, et des ondes de colère froide émanaient de lui. Et bon sang ce qu'il était totalement sexy quand il était dans cet état! Je remarquais quand même qu'il arborait d'immenses cernes sous les yeux. Tient! En voila un qui n'as pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit! Edward se déplaça alors pour se mettre derrière le bureau.

- Bella, soit sage aujourd'hui, mon frère était déjà d'une humeur massacrante ce matin. Et il n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit parce qu'il était en train de ruminer des idées noires. me chuchota Alice à l'oreille alors qu'elle se trouvait une table derrière moi.

J'hochais discrètement la tête, pour lui faire comprendre que j'avais saisi le message, bien que je ne compte pas en rester là. Seulement, le moment ne me semblait le plus propice à avoir cette discussion. ou à tout autre bavardage d'ailleurs. D'ailleurs, c'est une chose que Mike n'avait pas du bien comprendre parce que le prof s'en prit violemment à lui alors qu'il disait quelque chose à son voisin. Mike peut-être totalement crétin quand il s'y met. Cela dit, je soupçonnais aussi Edward d'avoir saisit cette occasion pour passer légèrement ses nerfs sur ce pauvre Mike. Non mais quel imbécile en même temps de se mettre à parler juste devant le nez d'un prof passablement énervé par je ne sais quoi.

A la récréation, je demandais de plus ample informations discrètement à Alice, qui haussa les épaules. Par contre, Jessica qui bavait littéralement sur Mr. Massen m'apprit qu'il paraissait déjà légèrement contrarié depuis hier midi. Elle m'avoua qu'elle l'avait vu traverser le hall du réfectoire assez rapidement, avec un visage en total opposition à celui qu'il arborait lundi hier matin pendant son cours de français. Donc son état d'énervement datait d'hier. Okay. Mais Edward ne semblait pas de mauvaise humeur quand il discutait avec Jasper et moi après le cours. Donc la cause de son énervement avait du se produire entre le moment ou j'avais quitté Jasper et Edward et peu avant qu'il rentre dans la cafétéria. Et ce lapse de temps devait être d'environ 5 minutes à tout casser. Il n'avait pas pu se passer grand chose en si peu de temps, si? A moins que... se pourrait-il qu'Edward Cullen soit devenu "légèrement" irritable après m'avoir vu courir vers Cooper? Je souris à cette idée. Et c'est avec moins de mauvaise volonté que je me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours.

L'après-midi, je jouais encore moins bien au badminton que d'habitude. Rapidement, je me retrouvais au dernier terrain. Même si je faisais exprès de jouer comme un pied, mon inaptitude à jouer correctement était aussi du au fait que j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Emmett me rappela d'ailleurs plusieurs fois à l'ordre. Qu'à cela ne tienne! J'allais bientôt révéler mon vrai talent. Jeudi surement. Surtout qu'Emmett avait annoncé qu'il nous noterais ce jour-là. Faire l'imbécile pour que tout le monde me sous-estime était une chose mais avoir une sale note en était une autre. Et pour couronner le tout, tout mes amis se fouttais ouvertement de ma gueule. Il était content de voir que, pour une fois, je n'étais pas bonne dans un sport. J'étais morte de rire intérieurement. S'il savait! Le seul qui ne disait rien, c'était bien Jasper. Parce que, comme d'habitude, Jasper qui me connaissait depuis bien longtemps savait que je faisais exprès. Il savait d'ailleurs très bien quel était mon niveau dans tous les sports. Et plus particulièrement le badminton. Emmett aussi le savait. Mais il ne disait rien. Gentil Emmett! Il devait se demander quand est-ce que j'allais me décider à me révéler. Jasper aussi d'ailleurs. En attendant, mes amis pariaient sur mes potentielles chances de battre Jacob, le premier de la classe dans cette matière. Enfin... pour le moment! Bien sur, étant d'un naturel très joueur, je ne pu m'empêcher de participer aux différents paris! Et là, c'était Jasper qui était déjà mort de rire. Je lui fis en petit clin-d'oeil, auquel il répondit par un immense éclat de rire.

Le cours fini, je me précipitais dans les vestiaires pour me changer, et ensuite rentrer à la maison. Comme la veille, je passais la majorité de mon temps avec Cooper afin de rattraper le temps perdu. Le soir, nous regardions des films avec Emmett, Rosalie, Cooper et moi, Molly ayant du être monter dans sa chambre après s'être endormi dans les bras de Cooper. Cette vision m'avait d'ailleurs fait sourire. J'aimais voir la complicité qui existait entre ces deux là! Puis, la soirée terminée, comme la veille, je partis me coucher avant de m'endormir dans les bras sécurisants de Cooper.

Les cours du mercredi passèrent rapidement, même si j'avais constaté pendant le cours de spé Littérature que l'humeur d'Edward ne s'était pas arrangée et que celui-ci paraissait encore plus fatigué que la veille. Malgré cela, il dégageait toujours cet aura de charisme. La dernière heure de cours de la journée, qui était un cours de français (ou Edward nous colla l'interro qu'il n'avait pas faite Lundi sous les protestations de la classe) se passa dans le silence. Normal, on était en contrôle. Toujours est-il que la cloche avait à peine sonné que j'étais déjà debout. Je remis ma copie sur le bureau de Mr. Massen et sortis précipitamment de la salle pour ensuite courir vers le parking. J'y découvrais Cooper qui m'attendait déjà. En effet, la veille nous avions décider de sortir tout les deux afin de profiter un maximum de notre temps ensemble. Nous passâmes alors la majorité de l'après-midi à Port Angeles. Nous nous promenions tantôt dans un parc, tantôt dans les rues touristiques de la ville ou encore dans le petit musée de la ville. Et tout cela agrémenter de prise de photos toutes plus délirante les unes que les autres. EN fait, elles traduisaient parfaitement notre complicité. Nous avions tellement rit! Si cela continuait comme ça, ma bouche allait finir par rester coincer dans un éternel sourire. Cette après-midi avait été fantastique. Nous avions mangé au resto, puis nous avions enchainé par un cinéma. Durant toute la durée du film, j'avais callé ma tête sur son épaule. Puis vu l'heure avancé, nous rentrâmes à la maison, Cooper conduisant ma voiture.

- Bella? me demanda Cooper

- Oui? répondis-je alors que je regardais le paysage passer par la fenêtre.

- Tu sais, je n'ai rien dit tout à l'heure, mais... Je suis content que tu te soit remit à la photo!

- Je m'y suis pas vraiment remis tu sais. C'est juste que... je sais pas trop. J'avais envie je crois de garder des souvenirs de cet après-midi avec toi. dis-je en regardant toujours par la fenêtre. Je ne pu cependant pas repousser la partie de mon cerveau qui me rappelait pourquoi je n'avait pas touché à un appareil photo depuis si longtemps. Une pointe de tristesse passa dans mes yeux et je m'empressais de penser à autre chose.

- Je sais. Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi. Mais je trouve que c'est déjà un énorme pas en avant que de te voir prendre des photos. Il me semble que cela ne serai jamais arrivé il ya encore peu de temps. Je me trompe?

- Je sais pas. J'ai déjà pris des photos récemment. J'en ai pris quand j'étais en camp avec Alice cette année et l'année d'avant.

- Mais rien entre les deux. Ou juste parfois quand tu es avec tes amis, n'est-ce pas?

Je ne répondis pas, et il prit ça pour un oui.

- Le week-end dernier, j'ai pris des photos de la villa d'Alice. Je... j'étais toute seule à ce moment là. Je sais pas... J'avais envie je crois. murmurais-je

- Tu as fait plus de chemin que je ne le pensais. marmonna Cooper plus pour lui que pour moi.

J'allumais alors la radio et nous nous mîmes à chanter à tue-tête dans la voiture. Comme au bon vieux temps, pensais-je. Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions arrivé à la maison. Je sortis alors de la voiture et commençais à me diriger vers la porte d'entrée quand tout à coup, je sentis des mains m'attraper par la taille, pour ensuite me faire subir une série de chatouilles! Je me débattais du mieux que je pouvais, seulement je n'arrivais pas à me défaire de l'emprise des bras de Cooper. Malgré tout, je réussis quand même à nous rapprocher de la porte d'entrée, et même à nous faire rentrer dans la maison.

- Je... arr...ete! S'il... te plait! dis-je entre deux rire et tout en essayant de respirer un minimum possible.

Un grattement de gorge qui provenait du salon nous arrêta tout les deux. J'étais encore dans les bras de Cooper, et je tentais tant bien que mal de reprendre mon souffle après cette lâche attaque. Tout en faisant cela, je relevais la tête pour voir qui avait émis ce grattement de gorge. Assis sur le canapé du salon, je trouvais Rosalie et Emmett. Bon ça c'est normal me direz vous! Mais il y avait également Edward. Bon sang, ce qu'il est beau! Quand je croisais ses yeux, je constatais qu'ils traduisaient une colère certaine, mêlé à une pointe de tristesse, et à... de l'étonnement? Comme pour confirmer mes dires, Edward fronça les sourcils. Et tout comme Edward, je sentis le corps de Cooper se tendre, et son cœur prendre un rythme effréné.

Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Après cette journée du mercredi placé encore une fois sous le signe de la fatigue et de l'énervement, je comptais rentrer chez moi. Bien sur, c'étais sans compter sur Emmett qui, après avoir prit son mal en patience hier devant mon humeur pensant surement que cela allait passer, voulait me changer les idées. Il m'obligea donc à sortir avec lui. Et c'est comme ça que je me retrouvais dans la salle de sport de Forks à faire de la muscu. Pas une seul fois Emmett ne chercha à savoir se qui me mettait dans cet état. Et c'est bien ça que j'appréciais chez lui. Autant il pouvait être un parfait bout en train et sortir des blagues vaseuses toutes les deux minutes, autant il savait se tenir quand le contexte n'était pas favorable à la plaisanterie. Mais même s'il attendait que je me dévoile à lui, je n'allais pas le faire. Même si ce n'était pas l'envie de me confier qui me manquait. Non, en fait, c'est juste que je ne voyait mal lui dire que j'entretenais des pensées malsaine envers l'une de mes élève, qui de surcroit était sa cousine et que j'avais envie d'éclater la tête du mec vers qui Bella avait couru Lundi midi. Définitivement non, ça ne passerai pas. Alors je continuais à broyer du noir. Le soir, nous mangeâmes sur le pouce des hot-dogs achetés au parc de Forks. Emmett me parlait de tout et de rien et je participais activement à la conversation. Emmett avait eu raison de m'obliger à passer un peu de temps avec lui parce que penser à autre chose, même le temps d'une après-midi me soulageais. Après ça, vers 21h, nous allâmes chez lui et nous nous installâmes sur le canapé. Rosalie vint nous rejoindre et nous continuâmes à bavarder tout les trois, voir même à rire. Vraiment, cet après-midi m'avait fait du bien.

Enfin, ça c'était jusqu'a ce que la porte de l'entrée s'ouvre, et qu'on entende les rires de Bella. Bon sang, ce que j'adore son rire! Nous nous tûmes donc. Peu de temps après, nous vîmes apparaitre Bella complètement plié en deux tellement elle riait, alors qu'elle demandait au mec de Lundi de s'arrêter. En le voyant si près de Bella, je du me faire violence pour ne pas me lever et l'emmener le loin de lui. Rosalie se racla alors la gorge, et se rendant compte de notre présence, ils s'arrêtèrent. Bella de rire, et l'homme de la chatouiller. Bella releva la tête en même temps que le mec. En croisant le regard de Bella je ne pu m'empêcher de laisser une pointe de tristesse s'emparer de moi. Bon sang, mais pourquoi est-ce que Bella est aussi belle? Cependant, je ne m'attardais pas trop sur elle, désireux de mettre un visage sur l'homme qui tenait Bella dans ses bras. Aussitôt, je fronçais d'incompréhension, et d'étonnement, tout comme lui. Merde, mais qu'est qu'il fait là? D'un côté j'étais content de le revoir, et d'un autre je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que j'aurais plus apprécier de le revoir s'il s'était tenu à une distance plus raisonnable de Bella...

* * *

**PDV Bella**

- Edward? dit la voix de Cooper juste à côté de mon oreille.

Là, c'était à mon tour de froncer les sourcils.

- Coo... Cooper? demanda Edward en bégayant sous l'effet de la surprise, bien que j'y lu une touche de colère.

Serait-il encore jaloux? J'aimais à penser que oui. Surtout en vu de notre proximité à moi et Cooper.

Attend, attend. Ce n'est pas ça le plus important. Cooper... Edward... Vraisemblablement, ils se connaissent.

Bon sang, mais c'est quoi ce bordel?

* * *

Alors, vos impressions? Vos avis? Bien? Pas bien? _(*je veux tout savoir*)_

# Questions sur ce chapitre :

* Qui est Cooper pour Bella ?

* Pour Edward ?

# Questions portant sur le chapitre précédant :

* A qui appartienne les affaires de sport que Bella portait ?

* Pourquoi Edward semble les connaitre ?

* Que contenait l'énorme caisse en bois ?

Bon et bien moi en attendant je vous laisse mariner avec vos questions et vos suppositions ! Mwahaha ! _(*Aie! aie!...*) _

_Désolée pour celles qui attendait un rapprochement entre Bella et Edward. Comme vous pouvez le constater, ce n'est pas pour ce chapitre ! - pour la simple et bonne raison que j'ai des idées en tête, que je suis encore en train de poser les bases et que je déteste quand le rapprochement entre les deux intéressés se fait trop rapidement ( sauf quand ça cadre avec l'idée d'un coup de foudre...)_

Enfin voila. Sur ce, vous vous dit à bientôt pour un prochain chapitre.

Lily.


	6. Soirées animées

Et voila le chapitre 6 (partie 1) !

Je me suis dis que vous attendiez depuis « longtemps » ce chapitre, donc je vous offre la première partie, sachant que la deuxième ne devrait pas trop tarder.

Rappel : tous les personnages de cette fiction (ou presque) appartiennent à S. Meyer. Disons, que je m'amuse avec.

Merci à toutes les reviews et à tous ceux qui m'ont mis en Alerte ou ajouté à leurs favoris.

Je tiens aussi à vous dire que certaines ont fait de bonnes suppositions par rapport aux questions que je vous avez posé au dernier chapitre. Vous trouverez certaines de vos réponses dans ce chapitre, d'autres non. Dommage, il va falloir attendre !

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire par de vos impressions via les reviews.

(Il est important pour moi d'avoir vos avis car cela me permet d'avancer, de m'améliorer, de modifier certaines choses qui vous semble incohérentes… En bref, je veux prendre vos remarques en compte)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Soirées animées (partie 1)**

**PDV Edward**

Rapidement, Cooper se détacha de Bella - à mon plus grand soulagement - et s'avança vers moi. Je me levais et nous nous donnâmes une accolade virile. Il était beaucoup plus facile de l'apprécier quand il se tenait à un écart, disons tolérable, de Bella.

_Tu nous fais quoi là?_

_Rooooo, toi, je t'ai rien demandé!_

- Qu'est-ce que tu fou là, Edward?

- J'habite ici. Au même titre que mes parents et ma soeur d'ailleurs.

- Esmée et Carlisle! et Alice! Ils vont bien? dit Cooper.

- Ils vont bien. Très bien. Tu sais comment est ma mère? Du moment qu'elle a toute sa petite famille dans les parages, tout va bien!

- La gentillesses incarné ta mère!

- Euh, ce n'est pas pour interrompre ces passionnantes et larmoyantes retrouvailles, mais on peut savoir d'ou vous connaissez tout les deux? demanda Emmett alors que Rosalie et Bella levaient les yeux au ciel, devant tant de délicatesse.

- Edward et moi, on était dans le même lycée à Phoenix avant le déménagement et mon engagement dans la NAVY. ça fait combien de temps maintenant tout ça?

- Environ 5 ans, si ne m'abuse. répondis-je alors que je voyais Bella grimacer et partir en direction de la cuisine.

- Franchement, quelles étaient les chances pour qu'on se revoie ici, dans cette petite ville pommée du Washington?

- Très faible si tu veux mon avis.

- Emmett? Blonde ou brune? demanda Bella depuis la cuisine.

- Blonde, Bella. Blonde. Comme d'habitude! Quand est-ce que tu vas te rentrer ça dans le crâne?

- Jamais. J'aime bien t'énerver! T'es tellement chou!

- T'es même pas là. Comment veux-tu savoir si je suis chou comme tu dis?

- J'n'ai pas besoin de te voir pour savoir la tête que tu fais! dis t-elle. La même que celle que tu es en train de faire maintenant. ajouta t-elle alors qu'Emmett grimaçait. Je ris.

- Pfff! fit Emmett, vexé.

- Rose?

- Brune.

- Cooper?

- Pareil.

- Edward?

- Hein, quoi?

Bon sang, mais de quoi parle t-elle? Que veut-elle apprendre de moi? Quels types de femmes m'attirent? Raaaah!

- Brune pour Edward, répondit Cooper à ma place.

- Ouaip! Edward a toujours préféré les brunes! ajouta Emmett.

- Hein?

Suis-je donc si transparent pour que Cooper et Emmett puissent répondre à cette question sans se tromper.

- La bière Edward! La bière. De quoi croyais-tu qu'on parlait? me demanda Cooper.

- De rien. J'ai juste rien comprit à votre échange. dis-je après m'être octroyer un soupire discret de soulagement.

C'est à ce moment là que je vis Bella revenir avec cinq bières. Pourquoi cinq? on est que quatre. Enfin bref, Bella distribua les bières qu'elle avait au préalablement ouverte à tout le monde. Il lui restait encore une bière blonde dans les mains, et j'étais encore en train de me demander à qui elle était destinée quand je la vis porter la bouteille à sa bouche. Bon hé bien, il semblerait que j'ai ma réponse. J'aurais du m'en douter d'ailleurs, même si je devais avoir l'air un peu ahuri.

- Me regarde pas comme ça, Edward! Toi non plus il me semble que tu n'as pas l'âge légal!

- Mais j'ai rien fait! dis-je faussement outré.

- Mouais! Bon vous me laissez faire les présentations tout les deux? Parce que avec vos retrouvailles, j'ai pas pu en placer une!

- Quelles présentations tu veux faire puisqu'on se connait déjà? demanda Cooper faisant écho à mes pensées.

- Oh! très bien! Alors si je t'annonce que Edward est mon professeur principal, tu me répondra que tu le savais? demanda Bella, sarcastiquement.

- Hein? Mais je croyais que ton prof principal s'appelait Massen?

- Très bien, et dis-moi un peu qu'elle est le nom de jeune fille d'Esmée?

- Massen. souffla Cooper avec quelques secondes de réflexion. Alors comme ça, tu es le prof de Bella? me demanda Cooper en se tournant vers moi.

- Et ouais. Malheureusement.

- Hé! Je suis toujours là.

- Mince. J'avais pas remarqué! répondis-je tout sourire.

- Pfff.

- Attention Bella, Emmett déteint sur toi. dit Rosalie à Bella.

- Rosalie! Je crois que c'est déjà fait depuis longtemps. Malheureusement.

- Hé! répondit le principal intéressé.

- Ah, tu vois! Y a pas que lui qui à déteint sur moi! Il semblerait que le contraire soit valable également.

- Pfff!

Ce à quoi, tout le monde répondit par un rire. Bella porta sa bière à ses lèvres pour en boire une gorgée. Gloup! Là maintenant, j'aimerais être la bouteille qu'elle tient dans les mains.

- Donc, si je reprends bien les choses, tu n'étais pas au courant Cooper?

- Non, je n'étais pas au courant Bella!

- C'est ce que je pensais! Donc ou j'en étais? Ah oui! Les présentations! Donc, Cooper, je te présente Mr. Massen, professeur d'Histoire Géographie et de Français et accessoirement mon prof principal, comme je viens de te l'annoncer.

- Quoi? Tout ça en même temps? demanda Cooper Comment t'as fait ç... Aie!

- T'arrête de m'interrompre à tout bout de champs! Y a que toi qui apprends des choses là. Or je suis sure que ton ami Edward aussi aimerait en apprendre aussi.

Pitié non! Si elle m'annonce qu'elle sort belle et bien avec mon meilleur ami, je ne sais absolument pas comme je réagirais. Je préfère me voiler la face. Mais comme elle allait quand même le faire, je bu un gorgé de ma bière. Pour me donner du courage.

- Edward... Je te présente mon chiant et crétin mais non moins adorable grand frère, Cooper.

Pour le coup, j'avalais ma gorgée de bière d'une seule traite. Ben merde, si je m'y attendais à celle-là!

_Non Edward! Range-moi vite ce putain de sourire qui risque de sortir d'une seconde à l'autre!_

Je pris rapidement un visage neutre, pour ne rien laisser transparaître de mon étonnement. Visage en parfaite opposition avec celui de Bella qui avait un putain de superbe sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

_Voila, maintenant que c'est fait, tu vas arrêter de danser la CONGA dans ta tête, tu me donne le tournis!_

_T'es vraiment pas marrante!_

_De toute façon, qu'est-ce que ça change? Tu ne peux pas pour autant envisager de coucher avec elle!_

_Tu peux pas la fermer deux secondes! C'est vrai quoi, toujours obliger de casser l'ambiance. T'étais vraiment obligé de me rappeler ce petit détail, au combien insignifiant mais vraiment, vraiment chiant!_

_Désolé, je vis pas au pays des jouets ou des bisounours ou tu vas bien dans le meilleur des monde!_

_T'as trop lu Candide!_

_Ou toi, tu n'as pas compris la morale de ce livre. Hé après, ça se dit professeur de français? Pfff. J'aurais vraiment tout vu!_

_Oh, ta gueule!_

- Quoi ? Tu ne savais pas que Bella était ma sœur ? dit Cooper.

- Cooper ! Quand Edward était à la maison, moi je n'étais pas là ! Et quand tu allais chez lui, je n'y étais pas non plus.

- Mais il avait vu des photos quand même !

- C'était il y a 5 ans maintenant ! J'ai énormément changé. Et puis, ce n'est pas parce qu'il m'avait vu 3 pauvres fois sur une photo qu'il allait se souvenir de moi.

- Cooper, tu devrais écouter ta soeur de temps en temps. Elle est beaucoup plus lucide que tu ne le penses! dis-je en riant.

- Mais je fais que ça! ce défendit ce dernier.

- Toujours aussi susceptible a ce que je vois!

- Pfff, n'importe quoi!

- Mais il semblerait que la Emmettitude soit en très grande forme ce soir! dit innocemment Rosalie.

- Hé! Mais vous avez quoi tous ce soir avec moi?

- On te trouve peu être un peu trop silencieux à notre goût. C'est suspect! dit Bella en plissant des yeux.

- Bon sang c'est vrai, ça. C'est louche si vous voulez mon avis! dit Cooper. Bah alors, ta perdu ta langue Em?

- Je réfléchissais à un truc. Sauf que vous n'arrêtez pas d'interrompre le fil de mes pensées.

- Mon dieu mon chéri, t'as de la fièvre? demanda Rose en plaquant sa main sur le front de son mari.

- On aura tout vu! m'exclamais-je

- Mais arrêtez! Emmett a besoin de ce concentrer pour réfléchir! dit Bella, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Rooo, ça va là! dit Emmett

- Bon et si tu nous confiais tes belles pensées qui mettent à mal ton pauvre petit cerveau? demanda Cooper

- J'étais en train de me dire que si toi et Edward étaient les meilleurs amis au lycée et que moi j'étais son meilleur ami à l'université, alors toute les anecdotes que ma raconté Edward te concernais!

-Edward, t'as pas fais ça?

- Fais quoi? demandais-je d'une petite voix.

- Oh bon sang, Edward! s'exclama Cooper en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Mais j'ai jamais di qu'il s'agissait de toi! me défendis-je.

Et là, sans que je m'y attende, Emmett se mit à rire, fier de son effet. Attention Emmett, le RETOUR. Mais si le rire d'Emmett me surprit, celui de Bella qui intervint quelques secondes plus tard me tétanisa. Deux solutions s'imposèrent à moi. Soit Bella riait de la situation, soit... non pas possible. Soit Cooper non plus n'avait pas su tenir sa langue. Je levais la tête vers Bella. En croisant son regard, je compris.

- Oh bon sang, Cooper!

- Quoi? me demanda ce dernier en relevant la tête.

- Comment oses-tu m'en vouloir alors que tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher de tout raconter à ta soeur!

- Hein? Et... et puis comment tu sais ça, toi? me demanda t-il incrédule et méfiant.

- Il suffit de la regarder pour comprendre. Même un aveugle pourrait le sentir!

Après ça, il nous fallut plus de cinq bonnes minutes pour reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Emmett et Bella se calmèrent enfin, et Rosalie proposa alors de faire un tarot. Tout le monde accepta, sauf Bella.

- Oh, allez Bella! implora Rosalie. On peut pas jouer à quatre!

- Mais je... il est tard, et j'ai cours demain.

Pas faux la gamine...

- Hé! Fais pas ta rabat-joie alors qu'a cette heure-ci t'es jamais couchée! s'exclama Emmett.

- Emmett, quand tu auras compris qu'il faut poser ta bouteille de bière sur un dessous de verre, je ferais peut-être fi de tes remarques. En attendant, je ne veux pas t'entendre.

- Hé, Emmett a raison! ajouta Rosalie.

- Roo, mais vous m'énervez.

- Alors quoi? T'es une vrai quiche au tarot donc tu cherches un moyen complètement vain de ne pas te faire humiliée? demandais-je plein de malice.

Bella me regarda interloquée. A vrai dire, tout le monde me regardait comme si j'avais di la plus grosse ânerie de l'année.

- Cooper? demanda Bella sans toutefois lâcher mon regard.

- Yep!

Sur ce, toujours son regard accroché au mien, le poing de Bella et de Cooper se rencontrèrent. Puis elle détacha son regard du mien le sourire aux lèvres.

- Tout le monde veut du café? demanda t-elle innocemment en débarrassant la table des bouteilles de bière vides.

Et sur ce, elle prit la direction de la cuisine.

- Bon sang, ce que tu viens pas de dire Edward! s'esclaffa Cooper.

- Quoi?

- Bon en même temps, je crois que c'était le seul moyen de l'amener à participer.

- Elle joue si bien que ça? demandais-je en brin paniqué.

- J'ai eu le meilleur professeur qu'on puisse avoir! répondit Bella qui venait de revenir avec des tasses, une cafetière. Elle posa le tout sur la table du salon, et nous nous installâmes autour de celle-ci. J'étais entouré de Rosalie et Cooper, tandis que Bella me faisais face.

- Alors ça tu vois, je demande à voir! dis-je. C'est vrai quoi, le meilleur professeur qu'on puisses avoir, c'est Carlisle.

Pour toute réponse, Bella me sourit, tout en mélangeant les cartes du jeu que Cooper était partie cherché quelques secondes plus tôt. Rosalie elle, servait le café. Après avoir distribué toute les cartes, Bella se leva, prit une feuille blanche et un stylo. Génial, une feuille des scores. Bon sang, si je perdais cette partie avec un score catastrophique, j'allais en entendre parler pendant trèèèèèèès longtemps. Je pris mes cartes. Mouais, mon jeu n'était pas fameux.

- Bon je propose que cette manche compte pour du beurre. Histoire de ce remettre dans le bain, et de bien mélanger les cartes. dit Cooper.

Tout le monde approuva. Bella, bien qu'elle n'ait pas un jeu très convainquant prit la main, histoire que l'on puisse commencer la partie à proprement parler. D'ailleurs, elle ne devait vraiment pas avoir un bon jeu, car elle perdit cette manche. Après cela, le jeu commença véritablement. Les manches s'enchaînaient mais jamais Bella ne prenait. Elle attendait que le jeu tourne tout en disant que cela n'allait pas tarder maintenant. Si elle ne prenait jamais, elle avait quand même en assez bon jeu pour être appelé parfois. Au bout d'un moment, après une énième partie, Bella prit enfin la main. Elle prit une garde, qu'elle remporta. Ce succédèrent alors plusieurs parties ou elle prenait la main, et ou elle remportait toujours. D'ailleurs, elle était souvent en duo avec son frère. Mais parfois j'étais dans son équipe, mais cela était rare. Mes points n'étaient pas dans le négatif. Et j'étais le premier.

Et puis tout changea. Sans qu'on ne le voie venir, Bella prit une garde contre. Mince, elle devait avoir un bon jeu. Je me demandais qui avait le roi de trèfle. Seulement je n'étais pas le seul puisque personne n'avait encore joué cette carte. De ce fait nous ne savions pas du tout qui était avec qui. Moi je savais juste que je n'étais pas avec Bella. Et pas un instant dans la partie, la réponse à cette question ne fut révélée. Tout ce qu'on pouvait dire, c'est que Bella gagnait la majorité des manches. Son partenaire ne devait vraiment pas être très efficace. A part Bella, tout le monde n'avait réussit qu'à faire un misérable pli. Bella faisait tout toute seule. Enfin, ils ne nous restaient plus qu'une carte dans les mains. C'était le dernier tour, et nous allions enfin savoir qui étaient avec qui. C'est ainsi que, Emmett qui avait remporté le pli précédent joua sa dernière carte. Le valet de trèfles. Comme de par hasard. Bon et bien on pouvait éliminer Emmett de l'équation. Il ne faisait pas partie de la Team Bella. Rose ensuite posa sa dernière carte, à savoir le deux de carreau. Bon Rosalie aussi est avec moi. Ce qui veut dire que, si je ne suis pas avec Bella, et que ni Rose ni Emmett n'était avec Bella, c'était forcement Cooper. Bon sang, ce petit cachait vraiment bien son jeu.

_T'es bête ou tu le fait exprès?_

_Quoi? _

_Il t'arrive et réfléchir parfois?_

_Mais quoi bon sang?_

_Le fait que Cooper n'est jamais eu des trèfles ne t'a pas effleuré, imbécile?_

_Hein?_

_Tu le fais exprès?_

Et la! Là je compris. Et je relevais la tête vers une Bella tout sourire, avec une expression horrifiée peinte sur le visage.

- Non!

- Quoi? demanda Emmett.

Pour seul réponse, je posais ma dernière carte, à savoir la dame de trèfle.

- Alors c'est toi Cooper qui depuis le début était avec Bella? demanda Rosalie.

Visiblement Emmett et Rosalie n'avaient pas comprit mon regard vers Bella. Tout doucement, Cooper tourna la tête vers sa soeur, avec la même expression d'horreur que moi. Bella elle, avait de plus en plus de mal à contenir son fou rire.

- NON! s'exclama Cooper. C'est pas possible!

- Mais quoi? demanda Rosalie, cette fois.

Ils n'ont toujours pas comprit? C'est pas possible, ils le font exprès ou quoi?

- Bon allez Cooper, tu poses ta carte face cachée. Ces deux imbéciles n'ont toujours pas comprit a ce que je voie, dit Bella dans un sourire. Et Cooper s'exécuta. Bella, elle, mit sa carte face caché également, juste à côté de celle de son frère. Allez frérot, retourne ta carte. Alors doucement, très doucement, Cooper retourna sa carte pour nous dévoiler son dix de piques. Pendant ce temps, Bella était nonchalamment assise sur sa chaise, attendant l'explosion.

- NOOOOOON! s'exclama Emmett tout en se levant avec fracas après quelques secondes de réflexion. Tu t'es appelée toute seule! C'est pas juste!

Et pour toute réponse, Bella éclata de rire. Enfin! On pouvait aisément voir qu'elle se retenait depuis en bon bout de temps.

- Edward? m'interpella Rosalie quelques minutes plus tard.

- Oui?

- Comment tu as su?

- Ben si c'était pas toi, ni Emmett ni Cooper ni n'a jamais eu de trèfles ni moi, ça ne pouvait que être Bella.

- Oui, d'accord. ça je sais. Mais comment a tu su que le roi n'était pas dans le chien et que Bella ne c'était pas involontairement appelé toute seule.

- Tout simplement parce qu'elle avait du mal a ne pas rire et que quand nous étions tous en train de faire plein de théories sur qui était avec qui, Bella restait étrangement silencieuse.

- Moi en tout cas, je dis qu'il ne fallait pas provoquer Bella! conclua Cooper.

- Je crois que je m'en souviendrais. Bon c'est pas que je vous aimes pas hein, mais il est près de 1h30 du matin et j'ai cours demain.

- Attend trente seconde. Qu'on annonce les scores!

- Allez va-y Bella, profite de ton moment de gloire!

- C'est ça, je vais me gêner! DONC, en 5ème position, nous avons Emmett avec - 245 points. SUIVIT de très près par Rosalie avec - 209 points, ajouta Bella avant que ce dernier ne se mette à rire. Puis en troisième position, Cooper qui s'est pas mal défendu avec - 132 points. En second position, Edward qui atteint le noble score de + 91 points. Score tout à fait honorable pour un débutant.

- Hé!

- Et en pôle position, Moi même avec un score plus qu'acceptable de +495 points. Finit-elle sans prêter attention à mon intervention.

- Je reconnais que la dernière manche à été brillante, Swanny! Tu nous a tous bien enfoncé. dit Cooper.

- Merci, merci! Mon talent est inégalable. Edward, une remarque peut-être?

- Hé bien je reconnais que je n'aurais pas du sous-entendre que tu étais une catastrophe au tarot! Excuse-moi, cela ne se reproduira pas!

- J'aime mieux ça! me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

Bon, qu'elle arrête! J'avais passé ma soirée à empêcher mon esprit à vagabonder vers des fantasmes me m'étant en oeuvre avec Bella, dans des situations et positions pas très catholique, alors si Bella commence à me faire des clins d'oeil, c'est la fin des haricots pour moi!

_Contrôle toi, bon sang!_

_Je fais ce que je peux !_

Je m'apprêtais à partir quand je me rappelais un détail.

- Au fait Coop.?

- oui?

- Je voulais te montrer un truc depuis tout à l'heure et ça m'est complètement sortit de la tête. dis-je tout en fouillant dans ma veste pour trouver mon portefeuille que je finis par sortir de la poche. J'ouvris alors ce dernier et en sortis une photo de moi, Cooper et Alice. La photo était légèrement abîmée, mais elle ne me quittait jamais.

- Tiens regarde! Tu te rappelles?

- Un peu que je me rappelle. C'était après le tournois de volley. On était allé chez toi, et on avait prit cette photo pour se souvenir. Bien sur, ta soeur avait tout fait pour s'incruster sur la photo.

- Fais voir? demanda Bella.

Je lui tendis mon portefeuille. Et comme il y a quelques semaines, un courant électrique me traversa quand nos doigts se rencontrèrent. Bella n'en fit pas cas, et se concentra sur la photo.

- C'est qui, là? me demanda t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Ben c'est Alice, pourquoi?

Je la vis froncer les sourcils pendant quelques secondes, avant qu'elle ne se ressaisisse, et arbore un visage neutre. Je fronçais les sourcils à mon tour en essayant de comprendre sa réaction devant cette révélation.

Je devais être trop concentrer sur mes pensées parce que, avant que je n'aie pu protester, elle avait tourné les pages de mon portefeuille et examinait maintenant attentivement la photo de mon permis de conduire, puis de ma carte d'identité.

- Hé!

Elle releva la tête vers moi, et je devais avouer que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me demander ce qu'elle pensait de ces photos. Une seconde plus tard, un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Très réussit ces photos, Mr. Edward Anthony Massen Cullen. me souffla t-elle malicieusement tout en me rendant mon porte feuille.

- J'espère que tu sauras ne pas ébruiter cette information Melle. Swan.

- Mince! Ça veut aussi dire que je n'ai pas le droit de clamer haut et fort que je t'ai battu à plate couture au tarot?

- Ben elle perd pas le nord cette petite! s'esclaffa Emmett.

- Exactement. Comment veux-tu que je me fasse respecter si tu cries cette information partout!

Mais Bella était déjà ailleurs. L'air qu'elle arborait quand je lui avais dit que la petite fille sur la photo était Alice était revenu, et c'est sans en regard pour moi, toute plonger dans ces pensées qu'elle était, qu'elle se dirigea en courant vers le mur vide du fond du salon. Elle ouvrit alors une porte qui devait être caché à premier vu dans le mur, et elle disparu de ma vue.

- Ben elle est partit ou comme ça?

- Dans son temple! rigola Cooper.

Je haussais les sourcils, interrogateur. Ce à quoi Cooper répondit par un haussement d'épaule.

- Bon, moi il faut vraiment que j'y aille! annonçais-je en mettant de coté toutes mes questions.

- Rentre bien Edward, et fais attention sur la route! me dit Rosalie

- Comme toujours Rose! A plus tard, tout le monde!

Et sur ce, je sortis, m'engouffrais dans ma voiture et rentrais chez moi. Cette nuit, je m'endormis paisiblement. Evidement, même si je tentais de me convaincre que j'avais retrouvé le sommeil grâce à mes retrouvailles avec Cooper, je savais au plus profond de moi que c'était majoritairement du au fait que j'avais apprit que Bella ne sortait pas avec Cooper.

* * *

**PDV Bella**

La soirée avait été superbe. J'avais vu Edward se détendre au fur et à mesure de la soirée. Et ce depuis que je lui avais appris que Cooper était mon frère. Je souris. J'ai bien cru qu'il allait s'étouffer avec sa bière quand je lui avais annoncé. Mais finalement non. Ensuite, il m'avait provoqué au tarot alors que j'hésitais à participer. C'est vrai quoi, passer ma soirée avec mon prof principal me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Moi? Nul au tarot? C'est bien mal me connaître! Et bien sur j'avais gagné haut la main. Rien que pour voir la tête qu'arborait Edward quand, à la dernière manche, au dernier pli, il avait comprit que je m'étais appelée toute seule valait tout les trésors du monde. C'était tellement hilarant. Et puis il fallait rajouter la réaction de Cooper et d'Emmett. Et là, je n'avais pu m'empêcher de rire!

Et puis au moment de partir, Edward avait montré une photo à Cooper. Quand j'avais vu la petite fille sur la photo, et qu'Edward m'avait annoncé qu'il s'agissait d'Alice, j'étais restée figé, j'avais froncé les sourcils d'incompréhension et d'interrogation. Puis rapidement je m'étais ressaisis. Je sentais le regard d'Edward sur moi, mais il semblait perdu dans ces pensées. J'en profitais donc pour jeter un coup d'oeil sur ces photos de permis et de carte d'identité. Autant dire qu'elles ne lui avaient pas rendu justice. Il était bizarre de le voir avec quelques années de moins, mais il était toujours aussi superbe. Il paraissait juste un peu plus innocent que maintenant. Je regardais ensuite son nom entier: " Edward Anthony Massen Cullen". Même son nom était parfait. Quand je lui rendis son passeport, je souris. Sourire qu'il me retourna. Puis me souvenant de la photo représentant Alice plus jeune, je m'éclipsais afin de disparaître par la porte caché dans le mur du salon.

MON TEMPLE. Ma pièce préférée après ma chambre. Quoique... celles-ci étaient étroitement reliées puisque je pouvais accéder à ma chambre depuis ma bibliothèque. Et vice-versa.

Je me dirigeais donc directement vers une étagère, ouvrit un placard caché dans le fond de la salle, regardais les différentes inscriptions figurant sur les nombreux cartons, et tombais enfin sur ce que je cherchais. Là, je pris la boite, la posa à terre et l'ouvrit. Je me mis ensuite à chercher une photo pouvant confirmer mes soupçons. Au bout d'une demi-heure, je parvins enfin à mettre la main sur une photo bien spécifique. Dessus, on pouvait y voir deux petites filles de 7 ans environ, riant aux éclats sur une balançoire. Je retournais la photo.

Derrière, d'une écriture un peu malhabile, on pouvait lire: " Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie pour la vie. Plein, plein de gros bisous! Ta lutin électrique préférée."

Alice.

Elle faisait ses –p de la même manière encore aujourd'hui !

Ce petit mot, même anodin à l'âge de 7 ans avait une signification particulière pour moi aujourd'hui. Parce que cela voulais dire que, même si je ne me rappelais plus du visage et du nom de ma meilleure amie d'enfance, comme Alice aujourd'hui, et bien, le lien qui nous unissais l'une à l'autre était si fort que, du haut de mes 17 ans, sans le vouloir, j'avais de nouveau choisi Alice comme meilleure amie. Notre amitié était certes différente, mais pas moins forte.

C'est fort de cette découverte, de cette nouvelle conviction et du souvenir de cette belle soirée que je m'endormis.

* * *

**PDV Edward**

_Non, laissez-moi dormir! Qu'on me laisse tranquille! _

_Lève toi gros paresseux! _

_Non je veux pas!_

_Il fallait y penser avant de te coucher à 2 heures du matin._

_Pfff! Laisse moi dormir, petite conscience!_

_Allez, bouge tes fesses! _

_J'ai dit Non!_

_Oh, moi qui pensais que tu saisissais toutes les occasions qui se présentaient à toi pour voir Bella, visiblement je me suis trompée! Très bien Cullen, rendors-toi!_

J'ouvris les yeux.

_JE savais que ça marcherait. Allez maintenant lève toi et file sous la douche. _

Pour une fois, j'écoutais ma conscience sans rechigner.

_Et pense à faire redescendre la pression!_

_Rooooo!_

Et bah finalement, c'est pas demain la veille que je deviendrais ami avec ma conscience, dite la rabat-joie.

_Hé, Cullen! J'ai entendu._

Et pour seul réponse, je souriais.

La matinée de cours se passa sans encombre. J'avais retrouvé ma joie de vivre, et l'entrain qui me caractérisais. Et si j'étais content de mon retour à la normal niveau humeur, c'était également le cas de mes élèves. Il est vrai que j'avais été de mauvaise compagnie depuis lundi après-midi. Bien sur, le cours de 10h30 à 12h30 fut mon préféré. Normal, puisque je faisais cours à la classe d'Alice, et donc de Bella pendant ces deux heures là. Si, malgré ma bonne humeur je devrais avoir les traits tirés par mon manque de sommeil, je pouvais dire sans hésitation, que Bella était pire que moi. Elle avait du aller se coucher bien plus tard que moi, et je me demandais encore une fois pourquoi elle était partit si vite hier soir après m'avoir rendu mon portefeuille. Etait-ce ce qu'elle avait été faire qui l'avait "empêcher" d'aller se coucher?

Tant de questions.

Tellement peu de réponse.

A l'heure du déjeuné, j'avais mangé avec Emmett et Cooper au snack-bar de Forks sous l'invitation d'Emmett. Renouer avec Cooper était déconcertant. Comme si on ne s'était jamais quitté réellement, puisque notre complicité était encore là.

- Bon alors Edward. Tu m'as rien dis?

- Dis quoi sur quoi?

- Sur tes amours?

- Toi non plus je te signal.

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'ai le temps de flirter quand je suis en mission?

- Tu es donc célibataire?

- Oui, Cullen. Mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise? J'ai eu quelques aventures, oui. Mais jamais rien de très sérieux.

- Tu me déçois Ed'. Ou as tu rangé ton potentiel de séduction?

- Parce que tu crois vraiment que l'on trouve tout ce dont on rêve à Forks, la pleureuse?

Pour toute réponse, il grimaça.

- C'est bien se que je pensais.

- Ouais bah si je me rappelle bien, t'avais quand même réussit à trouver chaussure à ton pied quand on était resté coincé dans ce petit village de Californie il y a 3 ans, hein Eddy.

Mince, je me rappelle plus du nom de la ville. Ni de la fille d'ailleurs.

- Emmett! Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule. Tu sais autant que moi que tu ferais bien de ne pas me chercher. D'ici que je veuille me débarrasser de secrets trop lourd te concernant.

- Tu ferais pas ça?

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ou tu préfères rester dans le doute.

- Pfff!

Après le repas, nous prîmes de nouveau le chemin du lycée. Moi je n'avais pas cour, mais Emmett avait insisté pour que j'assiste à son cours avec Cooper et je n'avais pas pu décliner son oeuvre. Point positif: c'était le cours de sport de Bella.

C'est ainsi que, nous entrâmes tout les trois en même temps dans le gymnase ou tout les élèves attendaient déjà leur professeur.

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Vous avez déjà eu l'impression d'assister à une scène tout droit sortie d'un film? Vous savez, la scène ou les trois filles les plus populaires franchissent, -au ralenti cela va de soit- les portes principales du lycée?

Parce que moi, oui.

Enfin, à quelque détails près.

Donc, pour commencer, on remplace les portes du lycée, par celle du gymnase. C'est fait?

Bien, ensuite on remplace la démarche vulgaire et superficielle des trois pestes par une démarche plus naturelle, plus féline également. Vous visualisez la chose?

Okay, donc vous pouvez maintenant remplacer les trois pestes par trois purs beau gosse. Le plus baraqué au milieu, et les deux autres de chaque côté.

Et voila. Vous aurez la même vision que moi. A savoir l'entrée de Cooper Swan (bon d'accord, c'est mon frère, mais il n'empêche que...), d'Emmett Swan (Bon lui, c'est mon cousin. Hé en plus il est marié. Mais si vous croyez que ça dérange certaines filles...) et d'Edward Massen (je suis au lycée, donc là, il est Massen. Ah Edward! Mon fantasme personnel. Un dieu grec dans un gymnase... S'il n'était pas aussi beau, je crois que la scène aurait du être un brin comique. Sauf que...)

Sauf que Edward à ce don bizarre d'embellir toute une pièce par sa simple présence.

_SOUPIR!_

Bon je dis ça, seulement, les trois garçons qui se dirigent vers nous n'ont pas l'air conscient de la scène qu'ils jouent. Ils sont plongés dans leur conversation, et ne prennent pas conscience que tout les regards sont braqués sur eux. Quand enfin ils arrivent à notre hauteur, et qu'ils dédaignent enfin s'apercevoir de notre présence, la chose la plus intelligente que trouve à nous lancer mon cousin, c'est:

- Bah alors, vous n'êtes pas encore en tenue?

ET BAM!

Voilà.

C'était Emmett.

Ou comment détruire toute une scène par une simple phrase!

Ah Emmett, s'il n'existait pas, il faudrait l'inventer!

Et du coup, sur cette belle phrase, tout le monde se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Juste avant de suivre les autres, je pu sentir le regard de Massen sur moi.

Je fronçais les sourcils. Il veut me regarder? Très bien dans ce cas. C'est l'occasion rêvé pour moi de voir si mon hypothèse sur l'éventuel jalousie d'Edward est vraie ou pas.

Une fois dans les vestiaires, j'entendis Jessica parler avec Leah.

- Putain mais t'as vu ça? s'exclama Leah.

- Oh ouais! Massen est notre professeur, mais l'autre, celui qu'on a jamais vu, j'en ferais bien mon quatre heure! s'excita Jessica.

Houlà! J'aimais bien Jessica, mais delà à ce qu'elle devienne ma belle soeur, ou qu'elle se tape mon frère, il y avait des limites.

- Hé, pas touche, Jess! dis-je à son attention.

- Pourquoi Bella, c'est chasse gardé c'est ça? me demanda Jess, un poil irrité.

- Non.

- Ben alors, pourq...

- C'est mon frère!

Je me dirigeais ensuite vers mon casier, et j'en sortie mon survêtement de sport.

- Ton frère? me demanda incrédule Angéla.

- Heu oui, c'est bien ce que j'ai di!

- Mais pourquoi tu nous as jamais dis que tu avais un frère? demanda Leah.

- Peut-être parce que j'en ais jamais eu l'occasion et que je le voie que très rarement...

Bon bah, entre les questions de mes amies, cette garce de Lauren qui j'en suis sur ne manquerait pas de minauder devant Cooper rien que pour m'énerver maintenant qu'elle savait qu'il était mon frère et ma petite vérification d'hypothèse, sans compter qu'aujourd'hui, c'était le jour de l'évaluation, une chose était sur:

Ce cours de sport allait être très intéressant!

* * *

Et non ! Toujours pas de rapprochements, mmmmmmh, physiques entre nos deux tourtereaux. Je vais commencer à faire des frustrés ? _* Aie ! Me taper pas ! Non, pas les mains ! Je pourrais plus écrire après !*_

Alors, vos impressions ? Je veux tout savoir !

_On t'a jamais di que la curiosité était un vilain défaut ?_

_Non, non, jamais !_

_Ben tu sais quoi ? A moi non plus ! Moi aussi je veux savoir ! Alors vous avez toutes intérêt à cracher le morceau !_

Oups ! Je m'égare !

Bon allez, à bientôt dans vos superbes reviews ! Puis plus tard, dans la seconde partie de ce chapitre.

Lily.


	7. Soirées animées partie 2

Joyeux noël (en retard) et bonne année (en retard).

Je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses en espérant que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et que ce début d'année 2011 est à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Je sais que ce chapitre arrive plus tard que prévu, m'enfin le voilà. Je ne m'attarde pas plus, vous avez surement tous envie de découvrir ce nouveau chapitre.

Encore merci pour vos reviews.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Soirées mouvementées (partie 2)**

**PDV Edward**

Ah, l'art de la séduction! Il se divise en deux catégories bien distinctes; l'une marchant beaucoup plus que l'autre. Enfin ça, c'est une affaire de point de vue.

Le grotesque et le subtil.

Personnellement, le grotesque m'écoeurait.

Comment pouvait-on espérer atteindre un quelconque résultat avec des vêtements totalemment inapproprié quelque soit l'instant, le tout relevé par un effet pot de peinture en guise de maquillage? Je ne comprenais pas. M'enfin, ce genre de truc semblait plaire à certaines personnes. Dommage, ce genre de pratique ne disparaîtrait pas de sitôt.

Et puis, il y avait le subtil.

Hé là, on se dit: comment y résister?

Parce qu'il faut se l'avouer, une fille qui sait mettre en avant ses atouts de manière simple, sans en faire des tonnes, tout en réussissant à masquer ses imperfections de la même manière, ça ne courre pas les rues.

A croire que les femmes pots de peinture séduisent beaucoup plus les hommes!

Erreur!

Et je dirais même plus: HORREUR!

Le monde est tellement prévisible. Tout le monde pense qu'un excès de maquillage pour chasser tout naturelle marche mieux quant à la séduction des hommes. Or c'est faux! On a tous tendance à ne voir que ses visages grotesques parce qu'ils sautent aux yeux quand on les voit. Mais la vérité est tout autre! Parce que rien n'est plus beau qu'une fille sans artifice, qui se montre sous son vrai jour, qui n'a pas peur de rivaliser avec les "pintades". Et je suis persuadé, même totalement sur que, quand on a trouvé la beauté parfaite à l'état pur à nos yeux, il ne faut pas hésiter un instant pour tenter de la rendre complètement accro à vous. Avant qu'un autre ne le fasse.

Enfin ça, c'est la théorie. Parce que dans la pratique!

Ben dans la pratique, même si j'avais vraiment voulu la séduire autant que elle, elle me séduisait, et bien cela m'était tout simplement interdit.

Parce qu'elle était mon élève. Parce que j'étais son professeur.

Et seul Dieu savait qu'en cet instant je détestais mon job, que j'aimais par dessus tout avant.

Parce que Lauren Malory et toute sa clique étaient sorties des vestiaires. Ça, ça c'était la version grotesque. Malory portait un short, ou plus court tu meurs. A vrai dire, à ce stade, ce n'était plus un short mais un boxer qu'elle portait. Et son haut n'était pas mieux. Il était plus que transparent laissant deviner son soutien-gorge en dessous. Et il était court. Très court. J'avais envie de vomir. Ce genre de fille, parce que à l'évidence même si elle devait être proche de la majorité légalement, Malory était resté une petite fille capricieuse qui n'avait strictement rien comprit aux hommes! Et malheureusement, même à 50 ans, certaines femmes n'y avaient toujours rien comprit. Elles devenaient d'ailleurs de plus en plus grotesques au fil des années. Mais je m'égare!

Bref, la Malory me révulsait!

- C'est qui cette dinde? demanda Cooper.

- Lauren Malory. dis-je dépité en même temps qu'Emmett.

- Et elle s'est cru ou exactement?

- Hum, dans un bordel? demanda Em a tout hasard.

Je ris.

- Hé bien heureusement que les élèves ne savent pas se qu'on pense d'eux!

Em me lança un regard avant de rire lui aussi. Cooper quant à lui était complètement perdu. Au bout d'un moment, nous réussîmes à contrôler notre fou rire et ainsi à reprendre contenance alors que le gymnase se remplissait de plus en plus.

- Melle Malory? interpella Emmett

- Regarde! Em va nous offrir du grand spectacle! dis-je à Cooper.

- Merde, Ed t'aurais du y penser!

- A quoi?

- Ben aux pop-corn voyions!

- Chut, ça commence!

- Oui? demanda Lauren en minaudant. Bien que j'avais l'impression que son numéro était réservé à Cooper. Je réprimais un rire.

-Je crois que t'as une touche! chuchotais-je à Cooper resté à côté de moi pendant qu'Emmett était parti faire son cours.

Pour toute réponse, Cooper grimaça et je du lutter encore plus pour ne pas rire.

- Non mais vous croyez ou Mademoiselle? Certainement pas dans un cours de sport en tout cas. J'espère pour vous que vous avez d'autres affaires de sport dans les vestiaires qui soit moins outrageuses parce que sinon vous pouvez tout de suite aller vous rhabiller et aller vous présenter au bureau de Mr. Blaim.

- Mais... dit-elle. Et on pouvais sentir qu'elle ne minaudait plus du tout.

- Et c'est sans compter le zéro pointé qui vous pend au nez mademoiselle. La balle est dans votre camp. Maintenant filez!

Et Malory parti en courrant vers les vestiaires.

Et alors que la dinde Malory disparaissait, quelque minute plus tard, c'est un cygne qui fit son entrée.

Ah! La version subtile.

Bella.

Elle portait un débardeur noir américain. Simple. Mais qui mettait vraiment ses formes en valeurs sans pour autant tomber dans l'excès. En bas, elle arborait un short de sport ni trop court (comme celui de Malory) ni trop long non plus. Autant dire qu'il avait la taille parfaite et qu'il était sur une parfaite taille. Son short me permettait d'observer, même de loin, la finesse, la longueur et la perfection de ses jambes que je devinais douce et sur lesquelles j'avais envie de faire glisser mes doigts.

Bon sang, cette fille était sexy, même dans de simples vêtements de sport.

En la voyant pénétrer dans le gymnase dans cette tenue, je du faire appel à tout mon self contrôle pour ne pas la kidnapper, l'enfermer dans une pièce et lui faire subir la plus délicieuse des tortures. Cette fille aurait ma mort.

Non, tout ce que j'avais pu faire, c'est déglutir bruyamment tout en priant pour que Cooper n'en fasse pas cas. Mais lui aussi semblait perdu dans le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Enfin lui, était surtout occupé à lancer un regard noir à tout les mecs qui osaient la reluquer d'un peu trop près. A vrai dire, je n'avais pas tardé à en faire autant.

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Lauren était revenu dans le vestiaire, presque au bord des larmes. Presque... Elle était habillée de façon on ne peux plus vulgaire. Et je devinais aisément ce qui aurait pu faire revenir Lauren ici prématurément.

Ah, Emmett! Je t'adore!

Cela dit, Lauren était maintenant dans une colère noire, si bien qu'elle bataillait contre son cadenas de casier. S'en était hilarant, surtout que, même dans cet état, elle prenait encore soin de sa manucure.

Quand je disais qu'elle était pathétique!

Ensuite, elle commença à se rhabiller. Bon, ça, ça voulait dire qu'elle n'avait rien d'autre à mettre.

Je soupirais, me détestant déjà pour ce que j'allais faire. Il ne restait plus que Lauren, Angela et moi dans les vestiaires.

Lentement, après avoir saisit un sac en plastique dans mon casier ainsi que ma propre raquette de badminton, je m'approchais de Lauren.

- Qu'est-ce que tu'm veux, toi ? T'es venu m'humilier encore plus? Parce qu'on dirait que c'est de famille!

- Non, pas que l'envie m'en manque. Mais si tu me dit que mon cousin l'a déjà fait, je n'ais aucune raison d'en rajouter une couche, je suis sure qu'il a fait ça très bien. Et puis je manque de public, tu ne crois pas? Non, si je me suis si dangereusement approchée de toi, c'est pour te prêter ceci. Bien que je ne t'apprécie pas, je sais que tu es une élève, disons, plus douée que tu ne le pense et tu avais déjà l'année dernière une moyenne plus qu'acceptable. Hum, pas aussi bien que la mienne, mais bon, tu te débrouille. Bref, tout ça pour dire que, si tu as zéro à cette épreuve, ça va faire très mauvais genre sur ton bulletin et sur ton dossier. Donc, dans ce sac, tu trouvera une tenue correcte de sport pour passer ton épreuve.

- Et pourquoi tu ferais tout ça pour moi, hein? J'en veux pas moi de ta pitié à deux balles!

- Je fais ça parce que je trouve que c'est un peu trop cher payé de voir son dossier fichu pour une simple erreur. Et sache que ce n'est en aucun cas de la pitié! Mais appel donc ça comme tu veux! Je vais donc poser ça là, et tu en feras de que tu voudras.

Puis je me retournais pour retrouver Angela qui m'attendait près de la porte. Arrivé près de celle-ci, je me retournais.

- Oh, et un dernier détail. Si tu reviens, enlève donc ce maquillage. Je ne suis pas sure que mon cousin apprécie beaucoup qu'on prenne son cours pour un atelier de maquillage digne d'un cirque!

- Espèce de...

Lauren avait voulu m'insulter, seulement je n'ais pas entendu la fin puisque je suis sortie à ce moment là avec Angela.

- Bella, tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as fait ça? Cette fille te fait toute les crasses de la terre dès qu'elle en a l'occasion et toi tu te montre... gentille avec elle? Franchement, ça me dépasse!

- Ben je me dis que si j'avais été dans sa situation, j'aurais bien aimé que quelqu'un me tende la main.

- Tu ne seras jamais dans sa situation!

- C'est exact! Mais c'était quand même beau à voir! Je réprimais un rire. Parce qu'une Lauren en pleure, et en train de s'énerver contre son casier tout en faisant attention à ne pas abîmer sa manucure, c'était tout simplement grandiose!

- Et en sortant! La tête qu'elle a faite! T'es la meilleure!

- Mmmmm, je sais, je sais! dis je en imitant la Malory.

Angela éclata de rires, suivit de près par mes rires.

- C'est affreux, Mr. Swan m'a ridiculisé devant tout le monde! dis-je maintenant en chialant. Oh mon dieu, je me suis cassée un ongle! Adieu, monde cruel! ajoutais-je en portant le dos de ma main sur mon front en un geste théâtrale.

- Arrête Bella! La Malory se tuerait pour moins que ça! Hum? Pour un accro invisible à l'œil nu sur l'un de ses tee-shirts ?

- Et encore je suis sure que tu es loin de la vérité!

- En tout cas, si jamais tu ne sais pas quoi faire plus tard, tu pourra toujours te reconvertir dans le théâtre!

- J'y penserais!

Tout en parlant et rigolant, nous avions rejoint le reste de la classe. Tout en écoutant Emmett nous expliquer le déroulement de l'évaluation, je jetais un coup d'oeil vers Cooper, et donc par extension, à Edward. Ils ne me virent pas les regarder. Mais une chose était sure, tout les deux avaient le même regard noir. et ce regard était vraisemblablement dirigé vers tous les garçons... qui me... reluquaient?

Forte de cette déduction, je souris.

Pour le regard protecteur de Cooper.

Pour le regard noir plein de haine d'Edward.

Et surtout pour son regard remplit de... désir quand son regard se posa sur moi.

Et là, c'était à lui que je souriais.

* * *

**PDV Edward**

Juste avant que la classe ne commence à aller s'échauffer, j'aurais juré avoir vu Bella sourire avec le regard pointé vers moi. Mmmmm? Ah moins que ce soit vers Cooper. Ce serais déjà plus cohérant et beaucoup plus plausible!

- Bien. Tout le monde est là? demanda Emmett. Mis à part Malory. Très bien, cinq tours de terrain pour vous échauffer. Allez, tout le monde se bouge les fesses!

Emmett revint vers nous quelques minutes plus tard, avec le deuxième prof de sport qui avait été réquisitionné pour évaluer les élèves avec Emmett.

- Les gars, je vous présente Mr. Lawn. Mr. Lawn, je vous présente mon cousin Cooper et Mr. Massen que vous avez du croiser.

- Bonjour. Bon alors Emmett. Tu as constituer les poules.

- Non. Je comptais le faire par tirages au sort. J'ai déjà tout prévu.

- Bien, alors commençons afin de perdre le moins de temps possible. Vos deux amis vont pouvoir nous aider. Comme ça, les élèves ne pourront pas protester.

* * *

**Et pendant ce temps, du côté de Bella.**

Nous nous mimes tous à courir.

- Alors Bella, prête à avoir la pire note de ta vie. rigola Mike.

- Je ne pourrais pas faire pire que toi. Je m'en voudrais terriblement si je devais te faire de l'ombre.

- AH Ah Ah! Très marrant! T'en à d'autre comme ça? demanda t-il légèrement vexé.

Pour toute réponse, je souris. Puis je me mis à courir un peu plus vite. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire, je me retrouvais à courir à reculons.

- Angie? Pourquoi tu te marre? demanda Alice, déjà bien intégré dans le groupe maintenant.

- Oh, je repensais simplement à la tête de Malory tout à l'heure.

- Hein? Arrête Angie! T'étais même pas là, étant donné que tu mets toujours trois plombes pour te préparer. répliqua Jess.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Je parle de la tête qu'elle a faite dans les vestiaires, pas dans la salle!

- Ouais bah ça valait le coup d'oeil! s'exclama Leah. Attends deux secondes, dans les vestiaires tu dis?

- Bella? m'appela jasper.

- Oui mon biquet?

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fais? me demanda t-il.

- Moi? Mais rien du tout! dis dans un énorme sourire qui me trahit.

Seulement, au même moment, je vis Mike sourire de manière exagéré. le genre de sourire qu'on fait quand on est près à avoir sa vengeance. A priori, il n'avait toujours tiré un trait sur ma vanne totalement foireuse de tout à l'heure.

Donc, au dernier moment, je me retournais, me baissais, passais sous le filet, et me remis à courir à l'envers. Et bizarrement Mike se refrogna un petit peu plus encore. S'il avait espéré que je me casse la figure, c'était raté.

- Désolé de te décevoir Mike, je ne ferais pas le clown pour toi aujourd'hui.

- Mike, tu t'attendais vraiment à ce qu'elle se prenne le filet? Comme si tu ne l'as connaissait pas assez pour savoir je ça n'allai pas arriver. dit Tyler.

- Bon Bella accouche! s'énerva Eric.

- Du calme roi des elfes! Répliquais-je

- Roi des elfes? pouffa Ben. T'as toujours pas arrêté ? demanda t-il en étouffant un rire

- Stop ! C'est pas le sujet du débat ! Alors, tu t'explique Bella? Me demanda Leah

- Oh et bien, il se pourrait que… Non en faite, demandez à Angie. Je suis sure qu'elle meurt d'envie de vous raconter l'histoire.

Et Angela, ravie, commença son récit.

- Ta pas fait ça quand même? s'écria Leah.

- Bah si.

- T'es idiote ou quoi? Elle qui trouve toujours un moyen de te ridiculisée chaque fois qu'elle le peut. Et toi, tu fais quoi? Tu fais ta meuf gentille! s'indigna Jess.

- Ben oui. Et c'est exactement là que réside notre plus grande différence. Je ne veut pas être comme elle. Je ne veut pas lui ressembler. Je n'irais jamais la provoquer gratuitement. Tout ce que je sais faire, c'est riposter quand elle s'en prends à moi et à mes amis.

Nous avions maintenant finit de courir, et nous étions tous en train de taper un peu dans le volant quand Malory décida de faire sa réapparition avec les affaires de sport que je lui avais passé tout à l'heure.

- ça ne change absolument rien! me glissa t-elle en passant à côté de moi.

- Le contraire aurait été surprenant! répliquais-je acide.

- Votre attention tout le monde! cria Lawn

- Mr. Massen vient de piocher plusieurs noms au hasard afin de constituer les différentes poules. Les deux premiers appelés de chaque poule joueront le premier match. Ce sont des poules de trois. A l'issue de vos matchs, les deux premiers de chaque poule seront qualifié pour participer au tournoi qui les opposera aux autres dans le même cas de figure. La personne étant arrivé troisième s'opposera aux autres personnes dans le même cas. Nous verrons le reste après.

Et c'est ainsi que, sans trop dévoiler mon jeu, je terminais 2eme de ma poule, et me qualifiais. Ensuite, nous fûmes tiré au sort, et je me retrouvais opposée à Lauren, contre qui je gagnais. Nous arrivions donc aux demi-finales. Et j'étais opposé à Jacob. Bien sur, en vue de mes anciens cours de sports, tout le monde était étonné de me voir là. Mais pas assez étonné pour penser que j'avais une chance de battre Jacob. Tant pis pour eux. Moi, j'ai un match et un pari à gagner!

* * *

**PDV Edward**

D'après ce que j'avais pu voir du classement établit par Emmett lors des séances précédentes, Bella était la dernière de la classe en badminton. Alors quel ne fut pas mon étonnement de la voir arriver en demi finale contre Jacob. Jacob qui lui, était normalement premier. Ce match s'annonçait plus qu'intéressant, mais vu le gabarit de Jacob je doutais beaucoup des chances de Bella de le battre. Quoique, elle doit avoir beaucoup d'endurance. Et le fait qu'elle soit là, en demi-finale montrait qu'elle avait voulu créer la surprise, pour que tout le monde sous-estime son jeu.

- Ouh punaise, ça va être marrant! s'exclama Cooper à côté de moi.

- Pourquoi donc? demandais-je.

- Ben regarde et tu vas comprendre. Ce pauvre gosse va rien comprendre.

- Et elle bluff comme ça tout le temps ta soeur? Parce que entre le tarot, et le badminton maintenant, je me pose sérieusement la question.

- Elle fait ça tous les jours! Et avec tout le monde. Et pour n'importe quoi!

Le match commença, et Bella perdait tout le temps. A côté de moi, Cooper était mort de rire. Et puis, quand le score fut de 0-7 en faveur de Jacob, Bella se réveilla enfin. Au moment où personne ne l'attendait, Bella fit un smash que Jacob ne put contrer. Après ça, Bella fit courir Jacob au quatre coins du terrain si bien que Jacob était complètement essoufflé tandis que Bella se contentait de regarder son adversaire essayer de reprendre son souffle. Elle frappait toujours à un endroit ou personne ne l'attendait, elle faisait tout le temps des feintes si bien que Jacob n'arrivait jamais à anticiper le moindre de ces agissements. Bien sur, Jacob continuait à bien se défendre mais il était indéniable que c'était Bella qui menait la danse. Donc dans cette logique, se fut Bella qui remporta le match sous les acclamations de ces camarades qui avaient arrêté de jouer pour suivre ce match. Bella joua alors contre Seth, et le match fut plus serré. Ils avaient un niveau a peu près équivalent, et le score était très serré. Finalement, ce fut Bella, qui dans une acrobatie totalement improvisée et improbable réussit à renvoyer le volant sur le terrain adverse. Et comme Seth ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle le rattrape, il fut prit au dépourvu, et ne pu le rattraper quand celui-ci qui tomba juste derrière le filet et donna ainsi la victoire à Bella. Seth n'ayant pas l'air de d'être un mauvais perdant prit Bella dans ces bras pour une forte accolade. Ensuite, ils se séparèrent et rigolèrent ensemble.

Ainsi, Bella fut classé 1ere, suivit par Seth, Jasper (qui gagna son match sans le jouer, puisque Jacob, dans une colère noir après s'être fait battre par une fille et de surcroît par Bella, n'avait pas voulu jouer), Jacob, Angela, Lauren, Ben, Alice, Leah, Eric, Mike, Jessica, Tyler...

* * *

**PDV Bella**

Après avoir gagnée mon pari et complètement ridiculisé Jacob, le cours de sport prit fin, et je me retrouvais à prendre la direction de la maison.

Arrivée, je me fis une double dose de café, avant de faire des devoirs. Devoirs qui ne durèrent pas très longtemps. Enfin, ils me prièrent quand même jusqu'à ce qui soit l'heure d'aller Molly. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais une fois de plus aujourd'hui dans ma mini bleue nuit. Le retour se fit dans la bonne humeur, au même titre que celle qui régnait une fois revenu à la maison. En effet, une fois arrivé à la maison, Molly sauta littéralement du véhicule afin de se diriger vers la cuisine ou elle entreprit de goûter sans qu'elle n'ait besoin de mon aide. Cela fait, elle bondit une fois encore pour quitter sa chaise et la cuisine. Je la regardais faire, amusée. Quelques instants plus tard, elle revenait de sa chambre avec un bloc de feuilles blanches, des feutres, des crayons de couleurs… enfin bref, avec toute la panoplie du parfait petit dessinateur en herbe.

S'il y a une chose que Molly aimait, c'était bien sa famille… et le dessin. Molly dessinait à chaque fois qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Dans ces moments là, elle était dans sa petite bulle et rien ni personne ne pouvait la déranger. Elle était comme moi dans un sens. Elle, elle entretenait une passion pour la musique, la lecture (bon ses deux là, c'est de famille) et pardessus tout, le dessin. Moi, j'entretenais un lien très fort avec la musique, la lecture (comme je le disais, c'est dans les gènes), mais surtout je me révélais totalement folle, et totalement dans mon monde pour tout ce qui touchait à la photographie.

Bien sur avec le décès d'une grande partie de ma famille telle que mes parents, j'avais plus de mal à m'épanouir dans ce passe-temps. Tout, absolument tout dans la photographie ravivait en moi des sentiments de nostalgie, de tristesse immense, de colère aussi. Une partie du lien s'était brisée avec ma douleur, mais je savais que je devais aller de l'avant, surmonter tout ça. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Et encore… Rien que de penser à mes proches perdus me faisais atrocement mal. Y avait-il un moyen de faire diminuer cette douleur pour que je redevienne enfin moi-même ? Le temps ferait-il son travail ? Je ne savais pas.

Je sortis de mes sombres pensées, et observais l'air ultra concentré de Molly. Elle s'appliquait tellement. Ses cheveux bruns assez court retenu de chaque côté par deux petites couettes digne de Fifi Brin Dacier me firent sourire. Sacré Rosalie ! Mon sourire s'agrandit quand je vis ma petite sœur tiré la langue sur le côté, signe d'une extrême concentration. Je sortis de ma contemplation pour aller chercher l'un de mes nombreux appareils photos qui était rangé dans une armoire et j'en profitais pour immortaliser l'instant présent. Je me mis d'abord à rechercher la meilleur lumière adapté à mon cliché. Quand je trouvais enfin le meilleur effet de lumière, je pris un premier cliché. Et sans m'en rendre compte, j'en pris plusieurs selon les différentes postures et mimiques de Molly. Après tout, je voulais que Molly garde beaucoup de souvenirs de son enfance, et il n'y avait rien de mieux que des photos pour immortaliser à jamais certains moments, même insignifiants de la vie.

Quand je rangeais mon appareil photo, il était plus tard que je ne l'avais d'abord présumé. Je laissais donc Molly à ses dessins qui s'accumulaient maintenant et parti à la cuisine pour préparer le repas. Je reçus un SMS de Cooper m'indiquant que lui, Emmett et Rose ne mangeaient pas à la maison. Au moment de passer à table, j'appelais Molly, qui bien sur ne réagit pas. Je souris de la cuisine, et m'aventurais dans le salon ou Molly dessinait encore et toujours. Je me mis alors derrière elle et jetais un coup d'œil à son dessin.

Malgré le fait que Molly soit âgé de presque cinq, on pouvait voir qu'elle avait un don pour le dessin. Cela se voyait rien qu'en regardant les traits qu'elle faisaient pour obtenir telle ou telle forme. Contrairement aux enfants de son age, ses traits n'étaient pas timides ou hésitants. Non, les traits de Molly étaient droits, avec quelques petites imperfections parfois mais il ne fallait pas oublier son jeune âge. Doucement, je posais un baiser sur ses cheveux, et je posais mes mains sur ces épaules. Elle ne sursauta pas, mais releva simplement la tête vers moi pour me faire un grand sourire. En voyant sa petite frimousse, je souris à mon tour et redéposais un baiser, sur le bout de son nez cette fois.

- On va manger Van Gogh !

- J'ai bientôt fini !

- D'accord. Je vais mettre la table en attendant.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions en train de manger. Je l'interrogeais sur sa journée et elle en fit de même avec la mienne. Quand elle apprit que Cooper était à mon lycée aujourd'hui avec Emmett, elle fut en peu jalouse car elle ne l'avait vue que près peu ce matin. Je lui promis que je demanderais à Cooper de venir lui faire un bisou lorsqu'il rentrera. Puis on parla d'autre chose. Le repas fini, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé afin de regarder un DVD. Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas fait l'une de nos soirées entre filles et j'étais contente de renouer avec cette tradition. Nous regardâmes donc _Poucelina_, que Molly voulait absolument regarder tout en mangeant de la glace. Molly ne mit pas longtemps avant de s'endormir devant le dessin animé. Alors doucement, je la prit dans mes bras et la couchais sous ses draps. Heureusement qu'elle était déjà en pyjama parce je n'aurais pas eu le cœur de la réveiller. Et pour les dents… tant pis, on ne faisait pas ce genre de soirée tous les jours, et un soir sans se brosser les dents n'était pas un drame en soi. Je déposais un bisou sur la joue de ma petite artiste avant de refermer la porte derrière moi.

J'allais ensuite sur mon balcon, sur la partie qui donnait sur le jardin et allumais une cigarette tout en regardant le ciel qui, pour une fois à Forks, était dégagé.

Quand je redescendis au salon, j'installais mon ordinateur portable sur la table du salon, et mis mes lunettes. Autant dire que j'avais vraiment la flemme de mettre mes lentilles. Surtout que j'en avais besoin que pour lire ou être devant un écran. J'étais en train de travailler sur le programme de la première réunion du conseil des élèves qui aurait lieu vendredi prochain après ma spé littérature.

C'est ce moment que choisirent Emmett, Rose, Edward et Cooper pour rentrer à la maison. En voyant ce qu'il y avait à la télé, Edward me lança un regard interrogateur accompagné d'un sublime sourire narquois. Au quel je répondis par un haussement d'épaules. S'il veut vraiment se moquer de moi, qu'il le fasse. Après tout il n'était pas sensé savoir que j'ai une petite sœur. Je me remis donc à travailler pendant environ demi heure. J'aurais mit beaucoup moins de temps si les autres à côté avaient été un peu moins bruyants. Enfin, quand j'eu fini, j'envoyais le programme à , et alla imprimer un exemplaire du programme pour chaque membre du CDE (Conseil Des Elèves). Cela fait, j'éteignis mon ordinateur, arrêta le DVD et le rangeais à sa place au milieu de bien d'autres DVD. Je me dirigeais ensuite vers la chaîne Hi fi, mis mon CD de Norah Jones, alla dans ma bibliothèque choisir un livre, et reparti m'installer sur le canapé du salon.

_Les hauts de hurlevents_. Je re-re-re-re… lisais ce livre. Je le connaissais par cœur, et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à m'en lasser. J'aimais tellement l'histoire. Elle était singulière, sombre parfois, …

- Tiens, tu lis Brontë toi ? Tu t'avances pour les cours ? En tout cas, avoue que ça change de _Poucelina_ ? Me demanda Edward qui venait de se poser en face de moi sur un fauteuil pendant que Emmett, Cooper et Rose s'étaient également installés.

- Oui. Non. Et oui. Répondis-je sans relever les yeux de mon bouquin, énervé plus que nécessaire par ces sous-entendus bidon.

- Non ? Quoi ? Encore ? Me demanda Cooper.

- Il faudrait vraiment, vraiment qu'on te le confisque ! Ajouta Emmett.

- Ou te racheter un nouvel exemplaire !

- Premièrement, oui Cooper. Deuxièmement Emmett si tu fais ça je te tue ! Et troisièmement Rose, tu peux me le racheter autant de fois que tu veux, c'est pas le premier exemplaire qui finit totalement usé, alors j'en suis pas à un près.

- Woa ! T'as mangé du chien enragé ce soir ou quoi ? Me demanda Emmett.

- Non, mais vous avez perturbé ma tranquillité !

- Non mais sérieusement, c'est quoi ton problème ? Me demanda Cooper.

- Tu veux vraiment savoir ? Très bien, j'ai mes règles, ça te va ?

- Sérieux ? Me demanda Emmett pendant que Cooper et Edward me fixaient d'un air choqué.

- Non, je n'ai pas mes règles. J'ai simplement toutes mes hormones en ébullition. Et pour couronner le tout, je suis en manque de caféine, satisfait ? Bien, sur ce, puisque je ne peux pas lire en paix, je m'en vais.

Et là dessus, je m'enfermais dans ma bibliothèque, et glissais le long du mur avant de reprendre ma respiration.

Je n'avais pas pour habitude de m'énerver rapidement, mais là, Edward avec ses sous-entendu à la manque avait réussit à me faire sortir de mes gonds. A ajouter à cela, le très grand tact d'Emmett ou comment mettre les pieds dans le plat.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restai dans cette position, avec les yeux dans le vague.

J'entendis de la musique s'échapper de ma poche et je savais que c'était Rose. J'avais même pas besoin de décrocher, je savais se qu'elle me voulait. J'envoyais la tonalité d'occupation à Rosalie, éteignit mon téléphone, me relevais et quittais la pièce. Là, je traversais le salon en courrant sous les regards de Cooper, Edward et Emmett puis montais les escaliers, pour ensuite rentrer dans la chambre de Molly qui pleurait à chaudes larmes. Rosalie, qui s'était assise par terre près du lit se releva, avança vers moi, caressa mes joues doucement avant de me faire un bisou sur la joue et me chuchoter un petit « désolé » à l'oreille. Je lui fis un petit sourire. Puis je m'allongeais près de Molly, et je la pris dans mes bras en signe de réconfort. Il faut dire que, à se moment là, j'en avais autant besoin qu'elle. Petit à petit, ses larmes cessèrent, et je lui caressais les cheveux en un geste affectueux lui prouvant ma présence. Ce soir, je n'avais pas besoin de parler, ni de la rassurer. Juste d'être présente. Et bientôt, elle se rendormit dans mes bras. Je la regardais dormir. Elle semblait sereine malgré les traces des larmes qui subsistaient sur ses petites joues. Puis bientôt, se fut mon tour de m'envoler vers le pays des rêves.

* * *

Allez, une ch'tite review pour la route avec vos bonnes (ou/et mauvaises) impressions !

Allez à bientôt (enfin j'espère) pour la dernière partie de ce chapitre.

Moi.


	8. Soirées animées partie 3

Je ne vais pas m'attarder en commentaire inutile, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. On se retrouve en bas.

Pour les questions que je vous avais posé il y a quelques temps déjà, comme vous avez pu le voir, vous avez eu la réponse à certaines d'entre elles, et d'ailleurs certaines personnes avaient visé juste sur plusieurs d'entre elles. Et quant aux autres questions sans réponses, je suis désolée de vous apprendre que vous allez devoir attendre. Amicalement votre.

Réponse aux reviews:

**Fifer :** Quand est-ce que Edward va savoir pour Molly ? Je ne sais pas mais pas dans ce chapitre là. J'espère que tu vas avoir assez de patience pour continuer à me lire et ainsi avoir une réponse aux diverses questions que tu te poses. Bonne lecture à toi. J'attends tes impressions !

**Virginie-de-TN :** Merci de ton soutient et de ton engouement pour mon histoire. J'espère que tu vas continuer à la suivre. Bonne lecture !

**Bellaandedwardamour :** Pour Molly et ses cauchemars, je pensais avoir donné assez d'informations pour que tout le monde comprenne. Mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, tu trouveras dans ce chapitre des informations complémentaires. Et si ce n'est pas encore très clair, je me ferais une joie de t'éclairer là-dessus. (ou sur autre chose d'ailleurs). Merci pour tes encouragements et bonne lecture.

**Grazie :** Je suis contente que tu ais apprécié mon précédent chapitre. Et merci de m'encourager pour la suite. J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes attentes. J'attends tes impressions…

**Emichlo :** Merci, ça me touche beaucoup de voir que tu apprécie toujours ma fiction. Je pense répondre aux reviews à partir de maintenant et je suis désolé de ne pas l'avoir fait avant. Je répondrais en début de chapitre ou en privé, selon mon organisation du moment. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, et j'espère te garder comme lectrice aussi longtemps que durera cette fiction.

**Vamprieclamp :** Je suppose que ton pseudo est vampireclamp, et pas le pseudo sous lequel tu m'as envoyée une review. Je suis contente que ta flemmardise ne t'ais pas empêché de reviewer. ^^ Merci pour tout les compliments que tu fait sur cette fiction et j'apprécie de voir que tu reste sur ta faim en fin de chapitre. J'espère que ce chapitre que tu attendais te garderas également sur ta faim. Je compte sur toi pour me faire par de ton avis sur ce chapitre. Bonne lecture donc !

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Soirées mouvementées (partie 3)**

**PDV Bella**

J'étais en retard.

Putain de réveil de merde incapable de sonner.

Putain de famille incapable de venir me réveiller.

Putain, j'en ai marre!

Pas le temps de prendre une douche ni de prendre ma dose de caféine. Encore heureux que mes affaires étaient prête la veille.

Putain, je vais mourir sans mon café du matin!

Ma journée de ce vendredi commence avec: 2 d'histoire géo avec Mr. Massen.

Génial!

Il n'a vraiment pas intérêt à venir me parler, ni me faire chier, sinon je ne réponds plus de rien.

Putain, j'ai les nerfs.

Je frappais alors à la porte de la classe puis entrais sans attendre de réponse.

- Et bien entrez donc Melle Swan. Bonjour à vous. Je suis heureux que vous ayez réussit à quitter votre lit ce matin. Bien ne me faites pas perdre mon temps plus que cela, et allez vite vous installer. Et vous avez plutôt intérêt à ne pas vous faire remarquer.

_Putain, ravale ton petit sourire de beau gosse à la manque!_

_Quoi, et pas ses réflexions à deux balles ?_

_Ah si, ça aussi !_

Quoique, à ce niveau là, j'ai plutôt de la chance. La dernière fois qu'une personne est arrivée en retard à l'un de ses cours, Massen avait piqué sa crise. J'imagine que Cooper à du le prévenir de ne pas trop m'énerver si jamais j'arrivais en retard.

_Calme toi, sers les poings, ferma ta grande gueule remplie de sarcasmes, va t'asseoir et fais toi oublier._

_!_

_Ta fini de me bousiller les tympan ?_

_Oh toi, commence pas à me chauffer les oreilles !_

_J'adore vraiment ton sens de l'humour !_

Lentement, j'allais m'installer, sortais mes affaires, et commençais à prendre le cours en note. La classe était étrangement silencieuse. Comme à chaque fois que j'arrivais en retard avec une humeur de chien du à mon manque de caféine. Et cela durait toute la journée généralement. Normal, y a pas de café à la cantine. Putain, va vraiment falloir en parler au conseil des élèves. Bref, mes camarades, après avoir subit mes foudres une fois, n'avait pas retenté l'expérience depuis. Et ça, Massen l'avait comprit.

Sage petit Massen!

Au bout d'une heure, Massen nous autorisa à prendre une pause de 5 minutes avant de revenir en cours pour la deuxième heure.

Putain, je sautais de ma chaise, sorti à toute vitesse à l'extérieur, me dirigeais vers ma voiture, l'ouvrai, me saisis de mon paquet de clope, et allumais une cigarette que je m'empressais de porter jusqu'à mes lèvres.

Je me détendais. Un peu seulement.

Putain!

Même une bonne clope ne remplacerait jamais le plus dégeulasse des cafés!

Mon téléphone sonna.

- Allo? Dis-je après avoir souffler un bon coup histoire de ne pas envoyer mon portable valser au loin.

- Melle Swan?

- C'est moi.

- Ici la directrice de l'école de Molly. Je voulais vous signaler son absence ce matin. Mmm, est-elle malade?

Sous ses paroles, je laissais tomber ma cigarette qui était il y a encore quelques secondes coincée entre mes lèvres.

- Je... Non elle n'ait pas malade. C'est... c'est son frère qui devait l'emmener ce matin.

- Son frère?

- Oui, mon frère est un marine. Il est en ville jusqu'à demain. Il n'est pas là très souvent.

- Je vois.

- Ecoutez Madame. J'appelle mon frère pour savoir se qu'il en ait et je vous rappelles juste après.

Et je raccrochais.

- Cooper Michel Swan!

- Pour vous servir Mademoiselle Isabella Marie Swan.

- Ne joue pas au plus con que moi. Où est Molly?

- Avec moi. Tu ne sais plus lire ptite soeur?

- Non. C'est le temps qui m'a manqué.

- Où peut-être un cruel manque de caféine. Je me trompe?

- Absolument pas.

- Ce cher est-il encore en vie?

- Pour le moment, il a su se tenir.

- Vraiment?

- Il doit savoir qu'il est plus sur pour lui de ne pas goûter à ma médecine. Y a t-il une taupe au sein même de mon entourage le plus proche?

- J'ai évité à ce jeune professeur une mort certaine. Ainsi qu'un énième rapport pour faute de conduite dans ton dossier scolaire. Avoue que tu ne serais rien sans moi.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me le demander pour le savoir. Je dois te laisser.

Et je raccrochais. Puis rappelais la directrice tout en retournant en classe.

- Mademoiselle Swan?

- Mr. Massen?

- Mon cours est-il si ennuyant pour que vous soyez sortie de ma salle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire ?

- Aucunement. Je ne suis juste pas disposée aujourd'hui à l'écouter comme il se devrait. Cela dit, le monde se porterait surement mieux aujourd'hui si vous n'aviez pas à nous faire le récit de toutes les guerres ayant menacé les hommes et les femmes vivant sur cette planète. Le monde voit naitre tout les jour de futurs monstres sans aucun états d'âmes.

- Certes. Mais c'est bien connu. Par définition, l'homme est loin d'être parfait. " Père, pardonne-leur, car ils ne savent ce qu'ils font"

- Evangile selon Saint Luc, chapitre 23, verset 34.

- Vous connaissez vos classiques, Mademoiselle Swan.

- N'est-ce pas? Répondis-je pleine de sarcasme.

_Sa y ait ? T'as fini de me casser les pieds ?_

- Bien, trêve de bavardages. Que pensez-vous de l'histoire dont je vous relate les faits?

_Ben, faut croire que non !_

_Oh toi la ptite voix, ferme là ! C'est vraiment pas le moment !_

_Sans blague ! Allez, écoute moi et pense plutôt à respirer, puis réponds lui le plus calmement possible._

_Comme si c'était possible !_

- Je pense que c'est un beau gâchis. Pourquoi les hommes obéissent-ils et exécutent-ils des actions qui vont à l'encontre de leurs principes premiers ? Qu'ont-ils à gagner à acheminer des milliers et des milliers de personnes innocentes, mais néanmoins seulement jugées coupable d'être né juifs, ou de ne pas entrer dans les normes établit par un tyran ? Comment un seul homme a t-il pu être l'investigateur d'un tel massacre ?

- Vous avez entièrement raison. Et pour ce qui est d'Hitler, il a su rallier des gens à sa cause. Pour le reste, il a beaucoup utilisé son talent d'orateur et a su manier avec agilité l'art de terroriser ses subordonnés. C'est ce que l'on appelle La folie des grandeurs. Et il n'a pas été le seul à en souffrir.

- Hmmmm. C'est cher payé pour la folie d'un seul homme. Que ce soit Hitler, Staline, Mussolini, ou même Franco et j'en passe.

_Ben tu vois, c'était pas si difficile !_

_Je croyais t'avoir déjà dit de la FERMER !_

_Rha ! Je t'aides à ne pas avoir d'ennuies et toi tout se que tu trouve à me dire, c'est de la fermer ? J'attendais un peu plus de reconnaissance !_

_Merci. Voila, t'es contente ? Bien, et maintenant laisse moi tranquille !_

_Tu ne pense pas un mot de se que tu dis ! Ça ne compte pas !_

_Bon sang, mais tu vas la fermer, oui ? _

_Hé, calme toi grincheux ! (*)_

_Rhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaaaaaa !_

- Je le pense aussi. Maintenant revenons à ce qui nous intéresse.

Je n'écoutais déjà plus. Tant pis, Jasper me passerai ses notes. Parce que là... là. Je suis sur le point d'exploser. Mais qu'est qu'il vient me parler celui-là. Est-il donc suicidaire pour ne point écouter les recommandations de mon frère ?

Intrépide Massen. Imbécile-d'igniorant-au-putain-de-sourire-charmeur-et-à-la-gueule-d'ange-Massen !

Plus vite. Pourquoi le temps passe t-il moins vite quand on veut qu'il passe rapidement? Putain de relativité.

Et bien ce n'est pas trop tôt. Enfin, la sonnerie annonçant la fin du cours résonnait dans tout l'établissement. Une fois dehors, je respirai un bon coup pour me calmer les nerfs quand mon téléphone sonna. Vu la sonnerie, je savais déjà que c'était Cooper.

Putain, on ne peut pas me laisser tranquille trente putains de secondes.

Putain Massen et mon frère n'ont pas l'air d'être amis pour rien. A croire qu'ils n'arrivent qu'à me gâcher la vie. J'envisageai réellement de faire exploser mon portable contre un mur. Mais au lieu de cela, je décrochais.

- Parle. Et t'as intérêt à avoir une bonne raison de m'emmerder !

- Bonjour à toi aussi Swanny. J'ai oublié de te le dire tout à l'heure.

- T'es sérieux là? Tu m'appelles seulement pour me dire bonjour? Putain!

- Non, et aussi pour t'emmerder! C'est un passe-temps que j'adore.

- Faire te faire...

- J'ai une surprise pour toi. A moins que tu veuille vraiment que j'aille me faire foutre ?

- Alors là, tout de suite, tout se qui ne contient pas une goûte de caféine n'est pas digne de mon attention ! Et puis tu me la donneras quand hein?

- Maintenant?

- Quoi? Où est-ce que tu es?

- Sur le parking.

- Pfff, je m'en fou de ta surprise je te dis. A moins que tu ne sois venu avec deux bonnes tasses de cafés sur ce putain de parking, tu peux te casser, je ne veux pas te voir !

_Putain, ça c'est envoyé !_

_Ouais, je sais ! Putain, mais qu'est que tu fais là toi ? Tu veux pas me lâcher la grappe ?_

- ...

- Cooper?

- ...

- T'es là?

- ... Hmmmm?

- Oh, putain!

Je souris, croisais Jasper, lui lançais mon portable et courrais vers le parking. Ou plus précisément vers la Mercedes noir de Cooper. Ce dernier était nonchalamment affalé sur le capot de sa voiture. Il souriait, son portable à la main.

L'enfoiré!

Et sur le toit de la Mercedes, deux tasses fumantes, provenant tout droit de Starbucks.

- J'avais cru comprendre que tu ne voulais pas me voir. Mais je constate avec joie l'enthousiasme et l'endurance dont tu as fait preuve pour venir jusqu'à moi. me dit Cooper alors que je m'arrêtais juste devant lui.

- Ta gueule!

Et je m'emparai de la première tasse que je m'empressais de porter à mes lèvres.

Mon dieu que c'est bon et bon sang, que ça fait du bien !

J'engloutis la moitié de ma tasse d'une seule traite avant de m'autoriser à éloigner cette douce drogue loin de mes lèvres demandeuses.

- Bells, tu me brises le coeur, tu le sais ça ? Comment peut-on préféré une tasse de café à son propre frère?

Je ne répondais pas, et continuais à boire cette délicieuse boisson. Quand finalement la tasse fut vide, je la reposais sur son socle et m'emparai de la seconde. Une fois entre mes mains, je la portais à hauteur de mon nez pour en humer l'arôme si envoûtant.

- Hmmmm !

J'en bu une petite gorgée. Puis me retournais vers cooper. Je lui envoyais alors un sourire moqueur. Auquel il répondit bien. Il me comprenait. Et me connaissait sans doute mieux que quiconque. A part Jasper peut-être. Je m'asseyais alors à côté de lui et tournais la tête dans sa direction. Il me regardait faire. Et moi, je buvais mon café. Plus tranquillement cette fois. Ma tasse finit, il passa un bras au dessus de mon épaule, m'approcha encore plus de lui et déposa un baiser dans mes cheveux.

- Tu as passé une bonne nuit?

- Dans le lit de Molly tu veux dire?

- Avoue que tu adores quand tu l'as dans tes bras!

- Elle est si fragile. J'aimerais vraiment, vraiment qu'elle cesse de cauchemarder et d'avoir peur. Je veux dire... je sais exactement ce que ça fait et j'aimerais vraiment qu'elle arrête de subir une telle douleur.

- Laisse le temps faire son oeuvre, Bee. Pense plutôt au fait que tu es l'une des seule à savoir la réconforter.

- Ouais, je sais mais...

- Chut. Elle a seulement peur de te perdre. Que tu t'éloignes et ne l'abandonne... comme eux d'une certaine manière. Elle a juste besoin de savoir que tu seras toujours là pour elle. Et un jour, tu verras, tu n'auras plus besoin de lui répéter !

Je posais ma tête sur son épaule.

- Alors, t'es cauchemars continuent... constata t-il un peu plus tard.

- Ils me hantent. Me réveillent en pleine nuit. Me donnent la nausée et me font hurler comme une démente.

- Je suis désolé Little Bee.

- Je sais. Mais tu n'y peux rien. Et tu n'aurais rien pu y faire. A aucun moment.

- Non, si j'avais été là.. Si j'avais été plus présent pour toi après tout cela...

- Chut! Tu sais très bien qu'avec des si, on referait le monde. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Tu n'aurais rien pu faire, rien pu arranger. Et encore moins soulager ma conscience et ma peine.

- Tu n'en sais rien!

- Si. Si, justement. Je sais.

- Oh, my little fairy queen ! Me dit-il en me serrant d'avantage contre lui.

- Je... il faut que j'y aille. La récréation est bientôt terminée et j'ai eu mon quota de retard pour la journée!

- Quoi? déjà? Sans saluer la jeune princesse qui se trouve à l'arrière de ce magnifique carrosse?

- Oh! Voyons. Tu ne pense tout de même pas que j'aurais le culot d'oublier un tel détail, n'est pas? Je saluerais donc cette jeune héritière comme il se doit, si celle-ci veut bien me faire l'honneur de se révéler à ma vue.

Cooper eu un petit rire, moqueur. Et heureux à la fois.

Je m'approchais donc de la porte arrière gauche du véhicule, et l'ouvris.

- Mademoiselle Swan. Quelle joie de vous voir ce matin!

- Bella!

- Salut mon trésors! Bien dormi?

- Dans tes bras? Toujours! Même qu'après j'ai plus fait de cauchemars. J'ai juste rêvé de Dorothée!(**)

- Avec ses jolies souliers vernis rouge?

- Oui, oui! Même qu'elle était super belle!

- Plus belle que moi? Demandais-je d'une toute petite voix.

- Bah non! Tu sais très bien que c'est toi la plus belle! Me répondit-elle comme si j'avais dit une bêtise plus grosse que le château du magicien d'Oz.

- Hmm, je n'en suis pas si sure. Je connais une magnifique princesse, beaucoup plus belle que moi et qui se trouve justement devant moi.

- C'est vrai? Tu le penses vraiment?

- Remettriez vous en doute ma parole jeune fille?

- Jamais! Me répondit-elle, sure d'elle.

- Je préfère ça. Bon, ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie ni même que je ne voudrais pas partager un bon petit thé en ta compagnie, mais je dois y retourner. Tu sais, mes professeurs n'aiment pas quand j'arrive en retard. On se voit cette après-midi, d'accord? Et en attendant profite bien de ta journée avec Cooper.

- Ma matinée tu veux dire?

- C'est ça. Profite en bien parce qu'il repart demain matin très tôt.

- Oh! Pourquoi, Bella ?

- Je... je dois y aller mais Cooper t'expliquera tout ça, okay? Je t'aime princesse!

- T'aimes aussi !

Je lui fis un bisou sur la joue, avant d'en faire un à Cooper. Je lui rappelais ensuite de ne pas oublier la commission qu'il était sensé effectuer pour moi, puis couru à mon prochain cours tandis que la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la récréation retentissait.

Et la journée qui avait en tout premier lieu très très mal commencé, se poursuivit sur une note beaucoup plus positive et … normale. Mes camarades de classe avaient reprit leurs entrains habituels, si ce n'est plus. J'avais le sourire, je plaisantais avec mes amis et riais. Et le cours de spé littérature de l'après-midi avec ce cher Massen se déroula sans accroches notoires, et dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

**PDV Edward**

La journée s'était bien déroulée dans l'ensemble. Mise à part le retard de Bella. Enfin, j'avais évité une crise digne de ce nom en gardant mon agacement pour moi. Aussi, il faut dire que je déteste le manque de ponctualité. Seulement, c'était Bella et en plus de cela, Cooper m'avait prévenu le matin même de cette possibilité et m'avait chaudement recommandé de ne pas la faire sortir de ses gongs.

Si elle n'avait été que en retard, cela aurait passé et j'aurais pu lui remettre les pendules à l'heure.

Seulement là !

Là, elle était clairement en manque total de caféine. Et sous la prévention de Cooper, j'avais réussi à me maîtriser.

_Tu lui dois une fière chandelle sur ce coup là !_

_J'irais en acheter une toute à l'heure !_

Parce que là, tout de suite, j'étais chez Emmett, avec Cooper a radoté sur de vieilles histoires d'adolescences. Le tout devant la télé en train de regarder un film. Quand Rosalie rentra, elle nous dit bonjour a tous. Un peu plus longuement pour Emmett… puis elle s'installa à côté de lui pour regarder le film avec nous.

- Ah ! J'adore ce film ! dit-elle en s'installant.

- Oh, toi, du moment qu'il y a un beau mec, des voitures et de l'action ! répondit Emmett du tact au tact.

- C'est pour ça que je t'aime : tu me connais si bien ! Cela dit, tu remarquera qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de voitures dans ce film !

- Peu importe Rosalie, du moment qu'il y a un truc qui roule avec un moteur ! répliqua Cooper, amusé.

- Outch ! Touché !

Je souris. J'aimais les voir agir ainsi. A vrai dire j'étais content de constater que mes deux meilleurs potes s'entendent à merveille. Cousins ou pas.

- Non non Rosalie ! Touché, coulé je dirais. Qu'est-ce que vous regarder ?

- Devine Grincheux !

- Pfff ! répondit-elle depuis l'entrée en lui servant un sourire entendu. Puis elle s'aventura dans le salon, regarda l'écran quelques secondes, souri, fit tomber son sac à terre – décidément, c'était une habitude chez elle-, s'affala sur le canapé au coté de son frère, tendit sa main vers la table pour s'emparer de la bière de Cooper qu'elle porta à ses lèvres avant que celui-ci ne puisse protester, grimaça.

- Et vous appelez vraiment ça de la bière ?

- Ta gueule ! répliqua Cooper, puis il lui sourie et elle en fit de même.

Bella se pencha alors vers la bouteille d'Emmett, et constata qu'elle était vide. Elle souffla alors de mécontentement, se leva et disparu dans la cuisine pour revenir cinq minute plus tard avec… 7 bières ? Je fronçais les sourcils tandis qu'elle distribuait les bières à tout le monde, et elle garda pour elle les trois dernières, dont une brune. Vraiment pas normal tout ça. Elle se rassit, et se blottit contre son frère.

- Oh, Little Bee a tellement peur qu'elle va se réfugier dans les bras de son frère! C'est trop chou ! dit Emmett avec un faux ton larmoyant.

- Rêve pas trop, Em ! Keanu Reeves est beaucoup trop beau pour que je puisse avoir peur. Et puis, c'est loin d'être un film d'horreur! Je compte juste sur Coop. pour m'arrêtez avant que je ne veuille défigurer Sandra Bullock pour prendre sa place !

- Beau ? Bella, sérieusement ? J'aurais plutôt dis je sais pas moi : sexy, carrément hot… mais beau ? Non mais vraiment ! répliqua Rosalie.

- Hé, je suis toujours là je te rappelle ! signala Emmett à sa compagne en faignant d'être vexé.

- Rose, je n'aurais pas dit mieux moi-même. J'étais juste à court de mots.

- Tu m'étonnes !

Après ça, le silence se fit et nous profitions du film avant que Bella ne s'empare du téléphone de Cooper pour composer un numéro.

- Entre !

Puis elle raccrocha le sourire aux lèvres, avant que la porte d'entrée ne s'ouvre.

- Bon sang, mais on est pas dans un moulin ici ! s'énerva Emmett avant de se retourner. Oh salut Jasper ! Ben reste pas là !

Pour toute réponse, il sourit avant d'envoyer un objet à Bella qui le rattrapa sans problème.

- J'ai oublié de te le rendre ce matin ! dit-il en désignant le portable qu'elle tenait à présent dans ses mains. Vous regardez quoi ?

- C'est une manie de poser des questions bidons chez vous ? demanda Emmett en regardant Jasper et Bella successivement.

- Ah, _Speed_ ! J'adore ce film.

- Tu vois, toi et moi on n'est pas frère et soeur pour rien ! dit Rosalie en souriant.

- Viens t'asseoir avec nous. Lui dit Bella.

- Euh… je sais pas trop à vrai dire…

- Allez te fais pas prier. J'ai même une bière pour toi.

- Brune ? demanda t-il plein d'espoir.

- Bien sur, pour qui tu me prends ?

- Si tu me prends par les sentiments aussi ! lui répondit-il avant de s'asseoir à côté d'elle et de lui arracher sa bière des mains.

- Hé ! répliqua t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, il haussa les épaules. Elle se retourna vers l'écran. Elle souriait.

- Et c'est tout ? Parait que tu étais d'une humeur massacrante ce matin ?

L'art de mettre les pieds dans le plat. Un seul le maîtrise parfaitement : Emmett.

_Qui d'autre !_

_Je le sens pas là !_

_Ah, toi aussi ?_

- Mon réveil n'a pas dormi dans la même pièce que moi. Et bizarrement, personne n'a pensé à venir me réveiller.

Je haussais un sourcil, interrogateur.

- Mais quitte à être en retard, tu n'aurais pas pu prendre le temps de boire ton café ?

Elle lui jeta un regard noir.

_Oh oh !_

_J'aime pas trop beaucoup ça ! (***)_

- Je l'aurais bien fait si un imbécile n'avait pas terminé le café et oublié d'en refaire avant de partir !

- Hé, qui te dit que c'est moi ?

- Emmett ! Tu es le seul dans cette foutu baraque à boire du café le matin !

- Oui oui, c'est bon. Excuse-moi, j'étais à la bourre ce matin.

- Non mais tu te fou ma gueule là !

_Owww ! Là, elle est vraiment en colère !_

_Oh ouais ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle est sexy quand elle est dans cet état ! Déjà, ce matin putain… Voir ses muscles tendus, ses veines légèrement plus visible que d'habitude, et ses yeux, d'une noir onyx dans les lesquels on aurait presque pu voir danser des flammes. Le même regard que maintenant…_

_Oh non ! Tu m'arrêtes ça tout de suite !_

_Oh mais pourquoi ? Ose un peu me dire le contraire !_

_Je…._

_Ah, tu vois !_

_Ta gueule !_

_C'est la phrase du jour ?_

Emmett baissa la tête. Bella, elle, souffla un bon coup, prit sa seconde bière puisqu'elle avait terminé la première, regarda l'heure, souffla encore une fois en fermant les yeux puis bu sa bière d'une seule traite avant de se lever. Elle regarda Jasper en secouant la tête, prit quelques petites choses dans son sac de cours, mis la main sur la poignée de la porte, se tourna vers moi.

- Au fait Massen, très bon film !

- Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre.

- _La folie des grandeurs_. (****)

Je lui souris et elle sortie de la maison. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un bruit de voiture qui s'éloigne.

- C'était quoi ça ? demanda Cooper.

- Rien du tout. Bella faisait juste référence à un truc que j'ai dit en cours ce matin alors qu'elle devait songer aux différents moyens dont elle disposait pour me tuer.

- Ouais, elle a pas mal cogité la dessus pendant près de deux heures. Ajouta Jasper.

- ça fait plaisir à entendre merci. Répliquais-je acerbe.

- Cela ne n'empêche pas Emmett de n'être qu'un sombre idiot! Ajouta Rosalie tout en donnant une claque derrière la tête de ce dernier.

- Je sais ! J'ai merdé !

- Et pas qu'un peu mec ! ajouta Cooper.

Le silence.

Interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone de Jasper. Il décrocha, puis passa son téléphone à Cooper.

- …

- J'arrive.

Et il raccrocha avant de rendre le téléphone à Jasper.

- C'était Bella ? demanda Emmett.

- Ouais ! répondit Cooper d'un ton las après avoir jeter un bref coup d'œil dans ma direction.

_Sa veut dire quoi ça ?_

_J'en sais rien._

- Elle est devant la maison ?

- Elle m'attend. C'est l'heure.

- Donne moi cinq minutes. Dit Emmett avant de sortir de la maison.

- Tu es prêt pour ça, Cooper ? demanda Rosalie en le fixant.

Ce dernier s'installa au bord du canapé, se massa les tempes tout en fermant les yeux. Rosalie, elle ne l'avait pas lâché des yeux. Puis Cooper rouvrit les yeux, les planta dans ceux de Rosalie et répondit :

- Pas vraiment non ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment comme si j'avais le choix.

- Pourquoi maintenant ? lui demanda t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elle n'a pas dit. … Je… je ferais mieux d'y aller maintenant. Histoire de vérifier que ton mari est encore en vie. Dit-il dans un sourire triste.

- Cela serait fâcheux en effet.

- Il est toujours en vie. Mais ça n'assure pas qu'il te revienne en un seul morceau Rosie. Dit Jasper.

- Dommage collatéral ? demandais-je.

- Plutôt collatéraux la connaissant. Répliqua Jasper.

- Bon si j'y vais pas maintenant, je ne suis pas sur d'avoir la force de le faire plus tard. Annonça Cooper en soufflant.

En passant près de Rosalie, celle-ci l'arrêta, il la regarda, lui souri, lui pressa l'épaule comme pour la rassurer, puis il quitta la maison. A présent, il n'y avait plus que moi, Rosalie et Jasper dans la pièce. Enfin, cela ne dura pas très longtemps puisque Jasper nous apprit qu'il devait rentrer chez lui.

- Tu m'excuseras auprès de Bella. Oh ! Et tu lui donnera ça de ma part. lui dit-il en lui tendant une liasse de feuilles.

- C'est quoi ?

Il me regarda amusé, avant de répondre :

- Le cours d'histoire de ce matin qu'elle n'a pas été en mesure de prendre elle-même !

J'eu un petit rire nerveux avant de boire une gorgée de ma bière.

- Salut grande sœur ! dit-il à Rosalie avant de l'embrasser. Massen. Ajouta-il à mon attention.

- En dehors du lycée, tu peux m'appelez Edward tu sais ?

- Vous n'avez pas peur que je divulgue cette information ?

- Si tu avais voulu le faire, tu l'aurais déjà fait. Je ne t'apprends rien, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il me semble que ma sœur est beaucoup trop bavarde pour garder le silence. Et si elle te fait confiance, alors pourquoi pas moi.

- Vous avez entièrement raison. Pour Alice je veux dire. Elle a vraiment du mal à garder sa langue !

- Tu réalises que tu parles de ma sœur là ? En même temps, c'est marrant, on ma dit quasiment la même chose de Bella.

- Emmett sera toujours Emmett. Même s'il est loin d'avoir tord pour le coup.

Je souris.

- Bon, et bien moi j'y vais. Je vais vraiment me faire tuer là. Rose.

- A plus tard petit frère. Et si tu as vraiment des problèmes avec Maman, tu m'appelles okay ? J'en ferais mon affaire !

- C'est promis. Lui dit-il.

Il se dirigea donc vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvrit puis il se tourna vers moi.

- Cullen. Me salua t-il en souriant avant de disparaître sans que je ne puisses protester.

La porte refermée, je me mis à sourire.

- Ton frère est toujours comme ça ?

- Non d'habitude, il est pire ! ria Rosalie.

- Et bien ça promet !

Le téléphone de Rosalie vibra, signe qu'elle avait reçu un message.

- Bon et bien il semblerait qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux désormais.

- Outch ! Ton mari serait-il mort ?

- Ils sont partis jeter son cadavre pour qu'on ne le retrouve pas.

- Je vois.

- ça faisait longtemps n'est pas ? me demanda t-elle.

- De quoi ? Qu'Emmett fait une connerie ? Non vraiment pas.

- Non, je parle du fait qu'on se retrouve tout les deux. Tu sais, pour parler toi et moi.

- C'est vrai ! Il faut dire qu'on a eu des vies assez chargé ces derniers temps. Et puis, la distance n'arrange rien.

- Mais on n'a pas vraiment pu parler toi et moi depuis que tu as déménagé. La distance nous a-t-elle enlever notre faculté de nous confier l'un à l'autre ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. C'est juste que… j'en sais rien. On a jamais eu l'occasion de se retrouver seul toi et moi pour discuter.

- Ton travail de prof te plait ?

- J'adore ! Je pensais que je mettrais du temps à m'adapter, a savoir quel attitude adopter, mais je constate agréablement que tout ça me vient naturellement. Je… Il m'arrive parfois quand même de regretter de ne pas avoir continuer à étudier la musique. Seulement, j'ai du faire un choix. Il m'était impossible d'étudier et le français, l'histoire géo et la musique un même temps.

- C'est dommage en effet. Parce que tu as un réel talent pour la musique. Mais… maintenant que tu as réussit une partie de tes objectifs, pourquoi ne pas reprendre tes études de musique ? Bon, peut-être pas cette année, parce qu'il faut encore que tu t'adaptes à tout les aspects du métier de prof quoi que tu puisses en penser. Mais l'année prochaine, avec un emploi du temps moins chargé, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas envisager de poursuivre tes rêves.

- Je… j'en sais rien. Mais j'y réfléchirai, c'est promis. Bon et toi au garage, ça se passe bien ?

- Je commence à me faire une clientèle. Le bouche à oreille marche bien. Les gens étaient un peu réticents du fait que je sois une femme, mais maintenant cela semble être derrière moi.

- Je suis content pour toi. Et sinon, comment ça se passe avec Emmett ?

- Et bien, comme un couple normal je suppose. On a des hauts et des bas. Mais ça se passe bien en ce moment. Je suis contente d'être près de Bella, de mon frère, et de tout les êtres qui me sont chers. Je regrette simplement que Cooper ne soit pas là plus souvent.

- On est tous un peu comme ça je suppose.

- Hey ? m'interpella Rosalie après quelques minutes de silence.

- Hmmmm?

- Ménage la. La semaine prochaine. Parce qu'elle va peut être faire bonne figure, mais au fond je sais qu'elle sera triste du départ de Cooper. Et pire que ça, elle va avoir peur pour lui. Petit à petit, sa crainte va diminuer, mais jamais complètement, alors… je… je te demande juste de faire attention.

- Tu me parles de Bella là ?

- Oui, elle est ton élève, et toi tu es le meilleur ami de son frère. Je pense que c'est quelques chose que tu peux faire pour lui.

- Je te promets de faire attention.

- Bien.

Et nous continuâmes à parler. De tout. De rien aussi. Des petits mots de la vie. Jusqu'à ce que les autres reviennent. Bella monta à l'étage, Emmett prit sa femme dans ses bras et quant à Cooper, il n'était tout simplement pas encore rentré. Puis Bella redescendis avec un petit sac pour enfant dans les mains avant de ressortir de la maison. Plus d'une demi heure plus tard, Bella et Cooper rentrèrent ensemble. Emmett était particulièrement en forme ce soir, parce qu'il sortait conneries sur conneries. Dans le but de distraire Cooper et Bella je suppose. Et après cela, nous étions là, à ne pas savoir quoi faire. Puis Bella se leva, un sourire machiavélique sur les lèvres.

- J'ai une idée ! dit-elle. Et elle disparu derrière la porte masquée dans le mur, avant de réapparaître avec plusieurs livres.

- C'est ce que je crois ? demanda Cooper à la fois heureux et réticent.

- Sûrement. J'ai pensé que revoir vos années lycées et facs en photos serait une bonne occupation.

Et c'est ainsi que nous nous mimes à commenter chaque photos de chaque albums. C'était vraiment bon de se remémorer des souvenirs perdu dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Même Bella rajoutait son grain de sel par-ci par-là. Rosalie elle, était parti préparé le dîner. Plus tard, le téléphone de Bella sonna.

- Oui ?

-…

- Merde, j'avais complètement zappé. Je… j'arrive dans un quart d'heure !

-…

- Okay okay ! Vingt minutes alors. Ta des affaires pour moi ? Bien, a toute suite.

Et elle raccrocha. Monta à l'étage, redescendis une minute plus tard, un sac sur le dos.

- C'était qui ? demanda Rosalie depuis la cuisine.

- Emily. Bon sang, elle va me tuer !

- Mais non. Bon je suppose que tu ne mange pas là. Fais attention sur la route !

- T'inquiète pas. Salut tout le monde. Oh, et Cooper ?

- Oui ?

- N'y pense même pas !

- Quoi ?

- Même pas dans tes rêves !

- Mais quoi ?

- Tu comprendras.

Puis elle disparu. Et nous passâmes à table tout en continuant à débiter anecdotes sur anecdotes. A la fin du repas, nous n'avions, une fois de plus rien à faire. Et comme sa sœur un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, Cooper se leva et se dirigea vers la porte cachée dans le mur. Seulement, il ne réussit pas à l'ouvrir.

- Je la déteste !

- Qui ?

- Bella ! Putain, comment elle savait que… putain Bella, tu me connais trop bien !

- Tu t'expliques ? dit Emmett.

- Je voulais vous montrer des photos de quand on était petit. Seulement il semblerait que Bella ne soit pas d'accord avec ça. Elle a verrouillé la porte. Putain ! Et c'est pas comme si elle ne m'avait pas prévenu en plus !

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Rosalie.

- Les deux dernières phrases qu'elle a prononcé avant de partir.

- Ah !

- Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Et faute de mieux, nous regardâmes un film.

* * *

**PVD Bella**

Après ma dispute avec Emmett, j'étais parti chercher Molly à l'école. Et celle-ci me demanda si elle pouvait dormir chez Liam ce soir. Je n'y voyais pas d'inconvénients mais elle ne pouvait pas y aller tout de suite. Non avant elle devait dire au revoir à Cooper. Au fond, je crois que c'était mieux comme ça.

Et l'au revoir avait été déchirant. Même Emmett qui était resté avec nous après s'être excusé auprès de moi n'avait pas réussit à nous faire rire. Voir Molly pleurer me fendait à chaque fois le cœur. Puis après être retourné à la maison préparer des affaires pour Molly, Cooper et moi l'avions accompagné chez Liam. Elle avait séché ses larmes et nous avais promis de demander à nous appelez si il y avait un problème.

Puis on était rentré. Emmett faisait le pitre dans le seul but de nous divertir. Puis, pour nous changer les idées, je sortis les albums de lycée et de facs de Cooper et Emmett. Mon sourire était revenu et celui de Cooper aussi. Même si il n'avait pas craqué tout à l'heure devant Molly, je savais qu'il se sentait mal de nous laisser. C'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne venait pas souvent. Pour éviter des scènes d'adieux trop déchirantes.

Puis Emily m'avait appelé. Putain, j'avais complètement oublié que j'étais de service ce soir. Alors deux minutes plus tard, j'étais là, en train de rouler à vive allure sur ma moto.

Le service s'était bien passé. Emily ne m'avait pas passé de savon. Après tout, un oubli peut arriver de temps en temps. Bref, une fois rentrée à la maison, j'étais complètement déconnectée, immobile dans l'entrée. J'étais là, en train de regarder le rez-de-chaussée, en fronçant les sourcils. Tout le monde me regardait mais j'en avais rien à foutre. Non moi j'étais en train de me dire que j'avais toujours rêvé d'une cuisine ouverte sur le salon, à l'américaine. J'étais en train de me dire que je n'aimais plus la déco du salon. Alors, je suis allée dans ma bibliothèque, après en avoir déverrouiller l'accès.

- Je te déteste Swan ! cria Cooper à mon attention depuis l'autre côté du mur.

Je souris. A priori, mon frère n'avait pas trop apprécié mon petit tour de toute à l'heure. Je restais éveiller longtemps avant d'aller m'allonger quelques heures avant le départ de Cooper aux aurores.

Les adieux à cinq heures du matin avec Cooper à la gare de Port Angeles avaient été tout simplement horribles. Je n'arrivais pas à m'arrêter de pleurer.

- Chut Bells, calme toi. Il… il ne va rien m'arriver. Je te le promets.

- Je… tu vas tellement me manquer !

- Je sais, et toi aussi tu vas me manquer.

- Promets moi de faire attention à toi.

- Je te le promets Bella.

- Parce que s'il devait t'arriver quelques chose, je … je suis pas sure de pouvoir le supporter encore une fois.

- Chut ! Je t'aime, my Fairy Queen. Je… je dois y aller maintenant. Promet moi de sourire. Tu es tellement plus belle quand tu souris !

- Je vais essayer.

- Non. Tu vas essayer et tu vas réussir. Je compte sur toi.

- Très bien. Mais toi en attendant, tu as intérêt à revenir en vie parce que je peux te jurer que si tu meurt là-bas, je serais capable de te faire ressusciter rien que pour avoir le plaisir de te rappeler que tu n'as pas tenu ta promesse et te tuer moi-même après.

- Je crois que j'ai comprit. Pour faire court, ça donne: Survit où tu es un homme mort ! Je t'aime Bells. Embrasse Molly pour moi.

Et le train l'a emmené, me laissant seule sur le quai, les larmes coulant sur mes joues sans que je ne puisses les retenir. Quelques minutes plus tard, Rosalie me prit dans ses bras afin de rejoindre les autres qui s'étaient mit en peu à l'écart le temps de notre au revoir. Je serrais fort Rosalie dans mes bras. Parce que là, j'avais besoin de la tendresse d'une mère et que Rosalie était présentement la personne qui était la plus a même de me l'apporter.

Le reste de la journée fut consacré à me changer les idées et à préparer ma soirée d'anniversaire. Rien de très extravagant. Une soirée toute simple avec mes amis les plus proche. Quelques films, un peu d'alcool, des pizzas, un gâteau (bah oui quant même) et voila.

Une soirée parfaite.

Tout notre petit groupe était là. On avait rit, dansé un peu, chanté aussi. Mal, voir très mal mais : c'est légèrement ce qui se passe après avoir un peu trop bu. Les films avaient été très bien et j'avais soufflé mes dix-sept bougies.

- Oh c'est l'heure des cadeaux ! s'exclama Alice.

_Qui d'autre ?_

J'avais alors reçu du parfum de la part de Jessica. Le cadeau lambda en soi. Mais il sentais bon alors…

Un livre de la part de Mike. Un DVD de la part de Tyler, et un autre de la part d'Eric.

Leah m'avait offert un attrape rêves fabriqué par ces soins selon les traditions de sa tribu.

Et Seth m'avait fabriqué un cadre photo en bois avec de magnifiques gravures. Et cela, toujours en accord avec les traditions Quilleutes.

Ben et Angela, eux, m'avaient offert un magnifique bracelet en or blanc avec une minuscule inscription ou l'on pouvait lire le mot « Swan ». Et de chaque côté de l'inscription, il y avait deux ailes gravées dans une symétrie parfaite. (*****)

Alice m'avait offert une robe de soirée de sa création. Il fallait s'en douter. Il n'empêche qu'elle était vraiment magnifique.

Et Jasper, lui m'avait offert… une machine à café pour que je puisses l'installer dans le bureau d'Emmett dans le gymnase et ainsi pouvoir avoir du café quand j'avais une panne de réveil.

La soirée avait été riche en émotion, et c'est en pensant à cela que je m'endormis, malgré l'absence de Cooper qui me nouais encore l'estomac.

* * *

(*) = référence à une réplique de Christina dans _Grey's Anatomy._

(**)= référence au film : _Le magicien d'Oz_

(***)= référence à une réplique de Numérobis (Jamel Debbouze) dans _Astérix et Obélix : mission Cléopâtre. _

(****)= _La folie des grandeurs_ : film français avec Louis de Funès.

(*****)= juste pour préciser que, en anglais pour ceux qui l'ignore, « Swan » signifie « cygne », d'où les ailes gravées sur le bracelet.

En parlant de ça, je suis allée voir _Black Swan_ avec Nathalie Portman et Vincent Cassel au cinéma cette semaine. Personnellement, j'ai beaucoup aimé ce film. Donnez moi vos impressions…

Film à voir pour les amateurs de films noirs ainsi que pour les amateurs de ballets et de musique classique (et en particulier de la musique du _Lac des Cygnes_ de Tchaïkovski).

Voilà, c'est ici que je ferme cette parenthèse et vous demande de me faire part de vos différentes appréciations et commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs en ce qui concerne ce chapitre. Si vous voyez des incohérences, signalez-le moi : c'est difficile de repérer ses erreurs quand on lit la même chose pour la dixième fois.

A bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre j'espère.

Lily.


	9. Dérapage!

Bonne année ! Plein de bonnes choses à vous, cher(e)s lecteur/lectrices, en espérant que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes, et que cette année 2012 sera à la hauteur de toutes vos attentes.

Je sais que ce chapitre arrive plus tard, beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup plus tard que prévu et que vous ne l'attendiez surement plus, m'enfin le voilà. A vrai dire, j'ai eu le syndrome de la page blanche, et de plus, l'envie d'écrire n'était plus là. Et j'espère qu'elle ne va pas se faire malle de nouveau. Cela dit, je suis quand même pas mal occupée ces dernier temps, donc je ne sais absolument pas quand arrivera le prochain chapitre. Bref, je ne m'attarde pas plus, vous avez surement tous envie de découvrir ce nouveau chapitre. Et encore désolée pour cette grande absence.

Vous remarquerez le point de vue un peu particulier de ce chapitre. En espérant que ça ne soit pas trop déstabilisant.

Bref, voici les réponses à vos reviews, même si j'avais déjà répondu à beaucoup d'entre vous.

**IsabellaC17 :** Heureuse de voir que le précédent chapitre t'a plu. En espérant que celui-ci te plaise autant. Bonne lecture.

**Pauline :** Un rapprochement entre Edward et Bella ? Hum… Et bien ce chapitre devrait te plaire. Enfin j'espère…^^ Bonne lecture.

**Vampireclamp :** Une évolution dans la relation Edward/Bella… Oui, ça peut se faire.^^ Lis ce chapitre et on verra ensuite. Bonne lecture a toi !

**Virginie-de-TN :** hé non, pas de cadeau de la part d'Edward. Ils ne sont pas encore assez proche pour ça. D'ailleurs, ça aurait fait bizarre dans le cas contraire. Et il n'y a pas non plus de révélation sur Bella dans ce chapitre, donc patience ! Bonne lecture.

**Emichlo :** Merci pour ta review ! Voici la suite.

**Bellaandedwardamour :** Faire des adieux, c'est toujours déchirants non ? Enfin, Bella va s'en remettre. Il te suffit de lire ce chapitre. Bonne lecture.

**Grazie :** Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements. Voici le nouveau chapitre. ^^

**Bellardtwilight :** Merci pour ta review. En espérant que je ne t'ai pas perdu pendant cette longue, longue absence. Bonne lecture.

Bonne lecture a tout le monde !

* * *

**Chapitre 7: Dérapage**

Elle est assise là, sur la falaise, les jambes dans le vide. Elle regarde la mer. La mer calme et paisible qui se moque bien du chaos qui s'est installé un peu plus tôt dans la tête de la jeune fille. Le vent souffle dans ses cheveux, et la jeune fille respire à plein poumon l'air marin. Comme si celui ci avait le pouvoir de l'apaiser. Ça ne fonctionne pas. La jeune fille est toujours envahit de pensées qui s'affrontent violement. En résumé, elle est en pleine contradiction, confuse. Paumée aussi.

Comment en est-elle arrivée là, à attendre?

_Flash back._

_Après le départ de Cooper, Bella avait eu des nuits difficiles. Elle était tout le temps en train de s'inquiéter pour lui, de se demander s'il allait bien... Cependant, elle essayait de ne rien laisser transparaitre. Parce que qu'elle devait aussi gérer Molly, même si maintenant, ses crises de larmes étaient passées. Parallèlement, au lycée, les jours se passaient relativement bien. Tous les profs se comportaient comme ils en avaient l'habitude, et cela était bien, sauf pour les plus chiants d'entre eux. En ce qui concernait Massen, il était beaucoup plus patient que d'habitude et pendant ses cours, il se montrait totalement captivant en abordant les textes, les auteurs d'une manière beaucoup plus ludique, en racontant des petites anecdotes peu connu, mais rigolotes, bien que totalement hors programme. Bella se doutait qu'il faisait ça parce que Cooper lui avait demandé de la distraire et de la ménager. Elle n'avait pas tord même si elle ignorait qu'Edward agissait de la sorte sous la demande de Rosalie._

_Bref, le mercredi, Bella était allée chez les Cullen. Et c'est Edward qui avait ouvert. _

_- Salut Bella. Euh... tu es surement venu voir Alice, mais elle n'est pas là. Elle a dit qu'elle devait aller à Port Angeles pour aller récupérer une commande de tissus... Enfin, tu connais Alice!_

_- ouaip! Mais ce n'est pas trop grave qu'elle ne soit pas là parce que ce n'est pas elle que je viens voir._

_-Ah, vraiment? me demanda Edward, surpris. Un problème avec mon cours alors?_

_- Non plus, c'était parfaitement clair. Et intéressant et captivant aussi. Non, en réalité je suis venu voir ta mère. Elle est là?_

_- Ma mère? Euh, oui, elle est là. Elle est dans son bureau en train de travailler. répondit-il alors qu'il se retenait de lui demander pourquoi elle venait voir Esmée._

_- Oh! Et bien je ne voudrais pas la déranger._

_- Dis pas de bêtises! Allez viens. dit Edward en faisant entrer Bella chez lui._

_Depuis la fois ou Bella était venu dormir chez Alice, la seule chose qui avait changé était que, maintenant, il y avait un magnifique piano à queue dans un coin du salon. Elle ne l'avait pas vue la dernière fois, parce que, le matin, Alice et elle étaient à la limite d'être en retard et elle n'avait donc pas pris le temps d'examiner les changements du salon._

_Ainsi donc, Edward jouait du piano. Intéressant se dit Bella._

_Bref, une fois qu'Edward l'eu accompagné jusqu'a sa mère, il repartit à ses occupation. Quant à Bella, elle passa près d'une heure et demie avec Esmée à parler des changements qu'elle voulait pour son salon._

_Le chantier pour ouvrir la cuisine afin d'avoir une cuisine ouverte n'était pas tout à fait terminé. Mais Bella avait profité des travaux pour demander à Esmée des conseils pour redécorer sa grande bibliothèque. Pendant les travaux, Emmett avait émit le souhait de faire une pendaison de crémaillère. Au début, Bella n'avait pas été trop chaude pour inviter du monde à la maison. Et en particulier une grande partie de ses profs. Vaincue après plusieurs heures de négociation, elle avait invité quelques amis. Et puis, elle avait également décidé de leur présenter Molly. Tous n'étaient pas au courant mais elle ne voulait plus cacher sa petite sœur._

_La petite fête aurait lieu vendredi soir, soit tout juste après la fin des travaux et un mois après le départ de Cooper. Et aujourd'hui, nous étions mardi. Bella rentra un peu plus tard que d'habitude parce qu'elle avait trainé un peu avec Alice. Bref, Molly devait déjà être là et Emmett devait etre dans la salle de muscu. Bella posa son sac dans l'entrée et se dirigea vers le frigo pour prendre de l'eau. Cependant, en entrant dans la cuisine, elle découvrit des éclats de verres baignant dans du jus d'orange sur le sol._

_- MOLLY !_

_Au même moment, Edward quitta la salle de muscu afin d'aller chercher une bière pour lui et Emmett. En entendant Bella crier, il s'arrêta en se demandant qui était cette Molly._

_Il ne tarda pas à avoir sa réponse quand il vit une petite fille d'environ 5 ans descendre les escaliers tout doucement, parce qu'elle savait déjà qu'elle avait fait une bêtise. Bon hé bien maintenant, si Edward avait réussit à associer un visage au prénom hurlé par Bella, il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'il ignorait tout de son identité. Mais qui était donc cette petite fille, au visage apeuré qui regardait attentivement la porte de la cuisine comme si celle si allait s'ouvrir en laissant place à un effrayant dragon cracheur de feu._

_Puis soudain, elle aperçu Edward et elle s'arrêta. Doucement, elle le dévisagea, et fini par lui faire un grand sourire comme si elle avait momentanément oublié le monstre de la cuisine. Elle s'avança vers Edward, qui lui n'avait pas bougé, se planta devant lui, et contre toute attente, lui tandis la main._

_-Bonjour. Moi c'est Molly Elisabeth Swan. Et toi, tu es qui ? demanda telle à Edward._

_-Euh… Edward Anthony Cullen. Répondit Edward en lui serrant la main totalement surpris et à la fois amusé par cette petite fille._

_Elle avait dit s'appeler Swan. Ce pourrait t-il que Bella, aussi improbable que cela puisse paraitre, ait une fille ? Se de manda Edward tout en continuant à observer cette drôle de petite fille qui se tenait devant lui._

_-Enchantée de te rencontrer Edouaard. Répliqua telle alors. Tu es un ami de tonton Memett ?_

_- Oui, je suis un ami d'Emmett. Es-ce que …_

_-MOLLY ! cria alors Bella une deuxième fois surprise de n'avoir toujours pas vu cette petite chipie pointer le bout de son nez, alors qu'elle aurait déjà dû etre là._

_-Oups ! fit Molly à Edward en grimaçant. _

_Edward rigola devant la mimique, puis alors que la petite Molly avait reporté son attention vers la cuisine, Edward lui, s'était diriger vers la deuxième entrée de la cuisine, de manière à pouvoir observer la scène qui allait avoir lieu sous ses yeux. _

_A peine eut-il mit un pied dans la cuisine qu'il senti le regard menaçant de Bella sur lui, jusqu'à qu'elle se rende compte qu'il n'était pas la personne qu'elle attendait. Du coup, au lieu de se laisser distraire par l'incroyable beauté de son professeur, Bella détourna son attention vers l'autre porte de la cuisine._

_Quelque seconde après le volt face de Bella, une petite bouille tout mignonne fit progressivement son apparition dans la cuisine._

_-Approche. Dit Bella d'une voix calme et ferme alors quand son fort intérieur, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'etre amusé par les manières de la petite fille._

_Bon sang, ressaisi toi. Tu dois la punir… pas te mettre à sourire devant elle. Sinon tu va perdre toute crédibilité. Se fustigea Bella en regardant sa cadette avancer vers elle en faisant une petite mou boudeuse totalement craquante._

_Arg ! Se remit à penser Bella. Pas la mou « made in Swan » ! Tout sauf la mou « made in Swan » !_

_-Ne fait pas cette mou totalement craquante « made in Swan » avec moi jeune fille !_

_En réponse, Molly fit une espèce de sourire tordu, comme si elle avait voulu sourire et grimacer en même temps à la remarque de sa sœur._

_-Bien, je suppose que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai appelé._

_Et Molly hocha la tète._

_-Alors, j'attends. Explique-moi un peu ta bêtise._

_-Ben, tout a l'heure, j'ai voulu reposer mon verre de jus d'orange, mais j'ai pas bien regardé, et j'ai raté la table. Du coup, le verre est tombé par terre, le jus d'orange est tombé par terre et le verre s'est cassé. Répondit la petite Molly qui faisait moins la fière maintenant en racontant sa mésaventure en regardant par terre._

_-Bien. Et qu'est-ce que tu es censée faire quand tu fais une bêtise ?_

_-Je dois aller prévenir un adulte, et réparer ma bêtise. Seulement, je savais plus quoi faire parce que, bah le verre, il est tout cassé en pleins de petits morceaux alors je pouvais quand même pas prendre de la colle et recollé tout les morceaux ! Et puis la dernière fois, tu m'as dis qu'il fallait surtout pas toucher aux petits éclats de verre. Et puis aussi, je pouvais plus remettre le jus d'orange dans une bouteille. Je savais pas quoi faire ! répliqua Molly a toute vitesse parce qu'elle avait peur de se faire gronder en ayant pas pu réparer sa bêtise._

_Bon sang, se dit Bella. C'est trop chou. Recollé tout les morceaux ! Putain que c'était mignon tout plein son histoire._

_Et a cela, Edward n'aurait pu etre que d'accord car il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de sourire et de trouver le récit de Molly trop chou._

_-D'accord. Et pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé Emmett ? demanda Bella en essayant de se reprendre._

_- J'ai oublié ? demanda Molly en regardant Bella avec un regard tout innocent._

_-Admettons. Bon, on est d'accord sur le fait qu'il n'ait pas possible de recoller tout les morceaux et de remettre le jus dans la bouteille. Mais dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ? On peut quand même pas laisser la cuisine dans cet état. Quelqu'un pourrait se faire mal et avec le jus d'orange, ça risque de collé._

_Molly se mit alors à réfléchir à la question de sa sœur pendant plusieurs secondes avant de répondre._

_-Bah, on pourrait ramasser les morceaux de verre et essuyer le jus ? demanda Molly pleine d'espoir._

_-Exactement Molly. Répondit Bella. Ecoute. Pour cette fois tu ne seras pas puni parce que tu ne l'a pas fait exprès, et que tu sembles avoir oublié d'appeler Emmett. Cela dit, je veux que tu te souviennes de ce que je t'ai déjà dit. Que tu aies peur ou pas de la punition que tu vas avoir, quand tu fais une bêtise, qu'elle soit grave ou pas, Emmett, Rosalie ou moi, on sera moins en colère contre toi si tu viens nous le dire de toi-même. Et la punition sera beaucoup moins lourde. Parce que ça montre que tu prends tes responsabilités face à tes actes. Et c'est quelque chose de très important que de se montrer responsable. Bien. Et maintenant, viens me faire un câlin._

_Et sur ce, Molly courut vers Bella pour lui faire un énorme câlin comme elle seule savait les faire. Une minute plus tard, Molly lâcha sa sœur, se tourna vers Edward qui avait regardé toute la merveilleuse petite scène attentivement, totalement attendrit et captivé. Elle se mit à le regarder d'un air grave, comme si ce qu'elle allait dire était d'une importance capitale._

_-Edouaard Anthony Cullen. Ami d'oncle Memett. Je te présente Bella Marie Swan. La plus gentille et la meilleure grande sœur de la terre._

_A cela, Edward lui envoya un grand sourire. Grand sourire faisant écho à celui de Bella qui avait attentivement suivi la scène, interloquée._

_Molly, encouragée par le sourire d'Edward, traversa la cuisine en évitant tout les petits morceaux de verre par terre, et se posta devant Edward, tout en ayant gardée son air sérieux._

_-Je peux te dire une secret ? demanda telle alors à Edward._

_Totalement surpris, et pas totalement sur de ce qu'il faisait, il s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de la petite fille, tout en interrogeant Bella du regard. Celle-ci lui répondit en haussant les épaules car elle était autant perdue que lui._

_Alors tout doucement, Molly se pencha vers l'oreille gauche d'Edward, et murmura, de façon à ce que Bella n'entende pas, un :_

_-Mais c'est surtout la plus belle princesse de toute la galaxie de l'univers._

_Alors même si Edward ce demandait comment cette petite fille pouvait connaitre des mots tels que « galaxie »à son âge, il ne pu empêcher ses lèvres de former un immense sourire, et de répondre à Molly sans chercher à chuchoter, tout en regardant Bella de façon à ce qu'elle entende sa réponse._

_-Je suis totalement et entièrement d'accord avec toi !_

_Molly, alors toute contente, conclu ce petit secret en mimant un peu « chut » avec un doigt devant sa bouche. Edward, se prenant au jeu, fit semblant de zipper sa bouche. Apres cela, Molly s'approcha une fois de plus vers Edward, lui fit un bisou sur la joue, sourit, rougit un peu aussi et s'enfuit en courant, laissant derrière elle un Edward et une Bella totalement stupéfaits._

_Doucement, Edward se releva, glissa sa main dans ces cheveux comme il le faisait toujours lorsqu'il était embarrassé ou qu'il ne savait pas quoi faire. Et en le voyant faire ce geste totallement sexy, Bella ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inferieure. Ce petit geste totalement inconscient qu'Edward ne pu s'empêcher de trouver sexy à son tour. _

_Apres quelques minutes de silence, Bella sembla se reprendre, car elle détourna le regard, rougit, sortit de la cuisine pour y revenir quelques secondes plus tard avec une serpillère à la main. Elle se mit alors à nettoyer les bêtises de Molly sous le regard d'Edward qui ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Il se mit également à penser au fait qu'il devait absolument faire rougir Bella beaucoup plus souvent tant elle était charmante avec du rouge aux joues…_

_-Qu'est-ce que Molly t'as dit ? demanda Bella après avoir finit de nettoyer et faisant par la même occasion, sortir Edward de ses agréables pensées._

_Il la regarda un moment, pesant le pour et le contre. Finalement, il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle était tétanisée. Doucement, il leva le bras… ouvrit le frigo, en sortie deux bières –une blonde et une brune- et referma le frigo avec son coude._

_-Si je te le disais, ce ne serait plus un secret Swan. Lui répondit-il avec un sourire narquois avant de passer devant elle en la frôlant afin d'aller rejoindre Emmett._

_En rentrant dans la salle de muscu, Emmett, reposa les poids qu'il était en train de porter, se releva, et fixa son ami._

_-Bah merde Ed, qu'est-ce qui ta pris autant de temps ? _

_- J'ai discuté un peu. Lui répondit Edward en lui tendant la bière. Puis après quelques secondes, Edward ne pu finalement pas s'empêcher de conclure avec un petit « Oncle Memett » narquois._

_Ce à quoi, Emmett ne pu répondre que par un un visage totalement étonné, avec la bouche grande ouverte._

* * *

_Apres ce petit incident, la semaine passa, les travaux se terminèrent dans les temps, et arriva inévitablement la pendaison de crémaillère d'Emmett et Rosalie._

_On était déjà au milieu de la fête quand tout le monde eut droit au petit discourt d'Emmett. Emmett étant Emmett, son discours fut plein d'humour … Emmettien of course, mais pas trop lourd afin de ne pas se décrédibilisé totalement auprès des élèves présents. La petite fête était réussit, il y avait de la bonne musique, des bons amuse-gueules et surtout de l'alcool qui coulait à flot. Juste là, Bella était restée très raisonnable et n'avait bu que deux verres. Molly, qui était également présente s'amusait avec Liam, Maggie et Stephan._

_Cela dit, au bout d'un moment, celle-ci s'avança prudemment vers Bella et se planta devant sa grande sœur._

_-Bella ?_

_-Oui princesse ? Que puis-je faire pour toi ?_

_-Tu voudrais bien jouer un morceau de guitare ? S'il te plait ?_

_Et à cette requête pour le moins inattendu, La petite Molly ajouta une petite mou totalement craquante, et mignonne et arg !_

_-ALICE ! Cria Bella fut la seule réponse qu'elle put émettre sur le coup._

_Jasper, qui était juste à coté de Bella à ce moment là, sourit, et disparu parmi la foule avant de grimper les escaliers, et de revenir quelques minutes plus tard, deux guitares dans les mains._

_La foule ayant vu Jasper avec des guitares se demandait qui allait bien pouvoir en jouer. Presque aussitôt, quelqu'un arrêta la musique, le silence se fit progressivement tandis que Jasper tendait une guitare à Bella sans cesser de sourire. Ce à quoi Bella lui répondit par un regard noir, et Jasper par un sourire encore plus grand si possible. Ils se mirent alors à accorder leurs guitares. Cela fait, Bella se tourna vers son traitre de meilleur ami._

_-Tres bien. Que proposes-tu Jasper ? _

_Et Jasper, au lieu de lui répondre, se contente de caller confortablement sa guitare contre lui, puis de poser convenablement et délicatement ses doigts sur les cordes._

_Et soudain, les premiers accords de « **Talkin' bout a revolution** » s'échappent doucement de la guitare de Jasper, bientôt suivit par des accords de guitare de Bella, puis suivit d'une voix féminine, légèrement grave, bien que plus aigue que la voix de Tracy Chapman…_

…

**Don't you know**  
_Ne sais-tu pas_  
**You better run, run, run...**  
_Que tu ferais mieux de fuir, fuir, fuir..._  
**Oh I said you better run, run, run...**  
_Oh à mon avis, tu ferais de mieux de fuir, fuir, fuir_

….

_Les derniers accords résonnèrent, les applaudissements fusèrent de toute part, et bientôt, d'autres accords prirent place, sous l'initiative de Bella cette fois. Et la voix de Jasper, mêlé a celle Bella s'éleva dans les airs de manière à chanter « **See the world** » de Gomez.  
_  
**Day to day**  
_Tu vis au jour le jour_  
**Where do you want to be ?**  
_Où est ce que tu veux être ?_  
**Cose now you're trying to pick a fight**  
_Tu essayes de rentrer en conflit_  
**With everyone you meet**  
_Avec toutes les personnes que tu croises_

**You seem like a soldier**  
_Tu ressembles à un soldat_  
**Who's lost his composure**  
_Qui aurais perdu toute maitrise de soi_  
**You're wounded and playing a waiting game**  
_Tu t'es blessé en jouant à un jeu de patience_  
**In no-man's land no-one's to blame**  
_Dans ce no man's land, il n'y a personne à blâmer_

**See the world**  
_Regardes autour de toi_  
**Find an old fashioned girl**  
_Trouves une ancienne mannequin_  
**And when all's been said and done**  
_Et quand tout sera dit et fait_  
**It's the things that are given, not won**  
_Les choses qui seront données, et non gagnées_  
**Are the things that you want**  
_Seront les choses que tu désires_

**Empty handed, surrounded by a senseless scene**  
_Les mains vides, pris dans une scène insensée_  
**With nothing of significance**  
_Où rien n'est vraiment significatif_  
**Besides a shadow of a dream**  
_Si ce n'est l'ombre d'un rêve._  
**You sound like an old joke**  
_Tu ressembles à une vieille plaisanterie_  
**You're worn-out, a bit broke**  
_Tu es usé, un peu cassé_  
**An' asking me time and time again**  
_Et tu me demandes du temps, encore du temps_  
**When the answer's still the same**  
_Quand la réponse est toujours la même._

**See the world**  
_Regardes autour de toi_  
**Find an old fashioned girl**  
_Trouves une ancienne mannequin_  
**And when all's been said and done**  
_Et quand tout sera dit et fait_  
**It's the things that are given, not won**  
_Les choses qui seront données, et non gagnées_  
**Are the things that you want**  
_Seront les choses que tu désires_

**You've got a chance to put things right**  
_Tu as une chance de remettre les choses à leur place_  
**So how's it going to be ?**  
_Alors comment faire ?_  
**Lay down your arms now**  
_Déposes les armes maintenant_  
**And put us beyond doubt**  
_Et dissipes le doute autour de nous_  
**So reach out it's not too far away**  
_Tends le bras, ce n'est pas si loin_  
**Don't mess around now, don't delay**  
_Ne lambines pas, ne t'attardes pas_

**See the world**  
_Regardes autour de toi_  
**Find an old fashioned girl**  
_Trouves une ancienne mannequin_  
**And when all's been said and done**  
_Et quand tout sera dit et fait_  
**It's the things that are given, not won**  
_Les choses qui seront données, et non gagnées_  
**Are the things that you want**  
_Seront les choses que tu désires_

_Apres cette chanson, les amis de Molly partirent et Bella alla coucher Molly. En guise d'histoire, Bella lui chanta une autre petite chanson, et quand elle fut endormit, Bella redescendit au salon et chercha frénétiquement Alice des yeux. Bella n'avait pas oublié qu'elle était en colère contre elle. Se faufilant parmi la foule, elle atteignit le nouveau comptoir de sa nouvelle cuisine et elle y rencontra Edward._

_-Tu n'aurais pas vu ta fichu sœur dans le coin ? J'ai deux mots à lui dire. Demanda Bella à Edward, assez discrètement pour que personne n'entende._

_-Euh, pas récemment non. Pourquoi ?_

_-Parce que je vais la tuer ! répondit hargneusement Bella. Ah, la voila._

_Sans se rendre compte de son suicide, Alice avançait tout droit vers sa meilleure amie._

_-Waouh ! Cette fête est géniale Bee ! s'exclama Alice, sans se soucier de la présence de son frère._

_-Contente qu'elle te plaise Lily. Sauf que ça ne va pas durer, parce telle que tu me vois là, je suis à deux doigts de te tuer !_

_-Euh… balbutia Alice complètement désorientée par l'humeur de Bella._

_- Alice, vraiment je… Arg ! Je… Tu sais combien il m'est difficile de résister à la mou « made in Swan » ? Non ? Et bien moi je t'annonce que j'ai du mal à lui refuser quoi que ce soit quand Molly me la fait. Seulement, maintenant, à CAUSE de toi, Molly a trouvé le moyen de me faire totalement craquer avec sa nouvelle mou « made in Swan-Cullen » ! Déjà que l'une et l'autre sont irrésistible en temps normal, mais alors si on commence à mélanger les deux, c'est la fin des haricots ! Je te déteste Alice ! Reste loin de ma sœur !_

_-Mais…_

_-Non pas maintenant Alice !_

_Et sur ce, Bella attrapa la première bouteille d'alcool qui lui passait sous la main, à savoir dans ce cas, une bouteille de vodka, se servit un shot qu'elle bu d'une seule traite avant de s'en resservir un autre. Pendant ce temps, avant de resubir les foudres de Bella, Alice avait prit la poudre d'escampette. _

_-C'est si grave que ça ? La mou Cullen-Swan ? demanda Edward à Bella, légèrement amusé._

_-Non mais tu as bien vu l'autre jour comment j'ai eu du mal à prendre un air sérieux quand Molly m'as fait sa mou. Et je suppose qu'Alice t'a déjà fait tourner en bourrique avec la mou « made in Cullen ». Alors IMAGINE juste deux secondes, les dégâts que peuvent faire ces deux mou associées l'une à l'autre._

_-Vu sous cet angle… répondit Edward en grimaçant. Tient sers moi un shot. C'est nul de boire seul._

_Bella servit donc un verre à son prof, puis un autre et encore un autre. Après quelques verres, Bella, encore un peu lucide constata que la fête était finie et que les dernières personnes présentes s'en allaient. Rosalie, fatiguée parti se coucher, et Bella demanda à son cousin d'en faire autant en lui disant qu'elle était moins éméchée que lui et qu'elle allait un peu ranger la pièce. Emmett, trop heureux d'éviter la corvée, disparu sans demander son reste._

_Ainsi, il ne resta plus qu'Edward et Bella dans le salon. Tandis qu'Edward vidait la bouteille dans son verre et celui de son élève, Bella ramassait les verres en plastiques rouges qui trainaient un peu partout dans la pièce, sous le regard attentif d'Edward, qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de la trouver sexy dans cette petite robe totalement indécente. Puis, les verres à la poubelle, Bella s'empara de son verre et s'empressa de le vider, imité rapidement par Edward. Ils parlèrent alors littérature, sport, hobbies, musique. Edward, qui avait ramassé la guitare de Jasper joua un ou deux morceaux avant de se remettre à boire en compagnie de Bella…_

* * *

_Outch, ma tête, pensa Bella en éveillant doucement. Qu'es-ce qui ma prit de boire autant hier soir…_

_Les souvenirs de Bella étaient totalement flou et elle ne se rappelait absolument pas de la fin de la fête. Alors, doucement, elle ouvrit les yeux afin de pouvoir s'accommoder à la lumière. Cela fait, elle prit encore plus de temps pour se relever afin d'éviter que sa tête ne tourne. _

_Mais c'est en voulant se lever, qu'elle prit conscience du fait qu'elle était totalement nu._

_Merde, merde, merde. Pensa telle. Pourvu que je n'ai pas couché avec Mike ! Pourvu que je n'ai pas couché avec Mike… _

_Doucement parce avait peur de l'identité de la personne qu'elle allait retrouver en train de dormir dans son lit, Bella se retourna pour savoir avec qui elle avait fini sa nuit._

_Elle s'attendait à tout. A tout… sauf à ça !_

_Merde, merde, merde ! Se fustigea Bella en se disant qu'il aurait peut-être mieux fallu que se soit Mike dans son lit finalement. _

_Parce que là, dans son lit, allongé sur le ventre, les mains sous un oreiller, avec les draps reposant tout juste au dessus de ses fesses se trouvait … Edward, son sexy prof de français._

_Comment je vais me sortir de là, moi ? S'affola Bella tandis que des bribes de souvenirs lui revenaient par vagues : Edward totalement sexy en train de jouer de la guitare, Edward la taquinant en buvant un verre, Edward déglutissant en regardant Bella boire son verre, et …_

_MERDE !_

_Allez Bella. Concentre-toi. Une chose à la fois._

_Bella partie donc dans sa salle de bain perso, prit deux aspirines qu'elle fit passer avec de l'eau. Ensuite, en voyant qu'il était à peine 6 heures du matin, elle prit le temps de prendre une douche, de se sécher et de s'habiller autrement qu'en tenue d'Ève. Cela fait, elle souffla un bon coup pour se donner du courage, prit deux aspirines dans sa main, un verre d'eau dans l'autre et reparti dans sa chambre ou elle se retrouva devant la magnifique vue qu'offrait le postérieur bien ferme d'Edward, étant donné que celui-ci avait bougé, et par conséquent fait descendre le draps. En regardant plus attentivement le dos de son amant d'un soir, elle pu voir tout un tas de griffures. _

_Ben merde alors ! J'y suis pas allée de main morte pendant nos différents ébats sexuels. Surtout pendant le dernier se remémora Bella en rougissant, et laissant une fois de plus son regard dériver vers cette adorable petite paire de fesses._

_Se fustigeant de trouver les fesses de son prof à croquer, Bella posa aspirines et verre sur sa table de chevet, remonta les draps sur Edward afin de ne pas l'embarrasser d'avantage, regarda la pièce autour d'elle avant de s'apercevoir que, a part son soutien-gorge et son string, ainsi que le caleçon d'Edward et son pantalon dans un coin, il n'y avait aucune trace de sa robe, ni même de la chemise d'Edward._

_Merde, merde, merde ! Repensa Bella pour la Xème fois de la matinée. _

_Renonçant à réveiller Edward de suite, Bella couru hors de sa chambre, et retrouva la robe de la veille en chiffon devant la porte de la chambre d'Emmett et Rosalie, ainsi que la chemise d'Edward au bas des escaliers. _

_Merde ! Mais qui donc à commencer à allumer qui !_

_Contente de voir que personne n'était réveillé, Bella prit toutes les affaires d'Edward, les mis dans la machine à laver, et fit tourner un cycle court. Ensuite, elle prépara deux tasses de café bien fort, et remonta dans sa chambre. Elle but alors une gorgée de son café, grimaça parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de boire son café aussi fort, mais bon, gueule de bois oblige ! Puis elle posa ses tasses sur une commande, et s'approcha d'Edward._

_-Edward. Fit doucement Bella._

_Aucune réponse._

_-Edward ! reprit alors Bella un peu plus fort._

_Elle récolta un grognement rauque et totalement sexy –merde Bella, reprends-toi- en guise de réponse._

_-Edward ! reprit Bella encore un peu plus fort, sans pour autant crier pour ne pas accentuer son mal de crane._

_Oui, parce que prof ou pas, entre pote de gueule de bois, il faut être solidaire._

_-Pas si fort. Et arrête ce marteau piqueur qui joue dans ma tête, Swan._

_Swan ? pensa Edward en se demandant pourquoi il associait la voix de Bella à la voix qui l'appelait au loin._

_SWAN ? se dit Edward en ouvrant totalement les yeux pour tomber sur une paire d'yeux chocolat. _

_AAAAAAaah ! s'écrit Edward en se retournant sur le dos, pour ensuite s'assoir sur le lit._

_Whoooo ! se dit Edward en prenant sa tête qui tournait dans ses mains après avoir bougé trop vite pour que son cerveau suive._

_Quelques secondes plus tard, il regarda Bella qui le regardait d'un air totalement compatissant. Ensuite, deux aspirines et un verre d'eau arrivèrent dans son champ de vision et il mit plusieurs secondes à comprendre que c'était Bella qui lui tendait. Reconnaissant, il avala les comprimés en priant pour qu'ils agissent vite. Quelques secondes plus tard, Bella lui tendit une tasse de café. Il en prit une gorgée, qu'il avala difficilement._

_-C'est censé être du café ce truc ? demanda t-il en grimaçant._

_-Spécial gueule de bois, oui. C'est dégueulasse parce que beaucoup trop fort et sans sucre, mais c'est assez efficace._

_- Je vois. _

_Prenant conscience qu'il était nu dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne, il déglutit. Il essaya de se rappeler comment il avait atterrit là, dans cette chambre pour finir totalement nu, quand soudain toute la soirée d'hier, et en particulier la fin lui sauta au visage. Il blêmit alors. _

_Bella ! Il avait couché avec Bella. Son putain de fantasme interdit ! Merde !_

_Il releva alors son visage vers Bella, qui lui sourit d'un air contrit._

_-Ecoute, je… _

_-Je sais, on doit parler. Le coupa Bella. Mais pas maintenant. C'est pas que je me dégonfle ou quoi, ou peut-être un peu en fait. Mais il n'empêche que tu devrais aller prendre une douche. Avec Emmett-je-suis-un-détecteur-des-personnes-qui-se-sont envoyés-en-l'air-Swan, on ne peut pas se permettre de prendre des risques. Et puis avec nos gueules de bois, je suis pas sure que tout ça soit constructif. Merde, il faut vraiment que j'arrête de parlé. J'ai la tête comme un bulldozer ! Se plaignit Bella en prenant sa tête dans ses mains._

_-D'accord. Euh, où sont mes affaires ?_

_-Dans la machine à laver. Et bientôt dans le sèche linge. Je te les apporte tout à l'heure. Tu trouveras les affaires de douche de Cooper dans la salle de bain et des serviettes dans la commode. Et moi, je vais… allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis. A tout à l'heure._

_Et Bella sortit de sa chambre pour laisser Edward se diriger, nu –puisqu'il n'avait plus ses affaires- vers la salle de bain. Une fois sous la douche, il sembla aller mieux. La douche avait toujours eu un effet relaxant sur lui. Pourtant, il était en colère contre cette situation, contre lui-même parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à ne pas penser au fait qu'il avait couché avec Bella cette nuit. Et ce, à 3 reprises._

_Merde Edward ! Reprends-toi. C'est vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas le moment de penser à ça. Se dit-il en regardant son bas ventre qui prenait de l'ampleur à cause de ses pensées perverses._

_Merde ! _

_Et Edward fini sa douche à l'eau froide tout en se maudissant. _

_Sa douche fini, il prit une serviette dans le placard comme le lui avait indiqué Bella, et il l'enroula autour de sa taille. Puis il en prit une deuxième, un peu plus petite pour se sécher les cheveux. Et c'est comme ça qu'il sortit de la salle de bain… avant de se retrouver devant une Bella immobile dont le regard était fixé sur ces putain d'abdos ou coulaient de fines gouttelettes d'eau. Se rendant compte de se qu'elle était en train de faire, Bella se fustigea, secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place, rougit, et s'avança vers Edward pour lui donner ses affaires –en prenant soin de ne surtout pas le regarder- avant de s'enfuir en courant dans la salle de bain derrière Edward._

_Bon sang ! Son regard ! se dit Edward tout aussi choqué de la scène qui venait de se produire. Mais se reprenant, il se hâta de se sécher et de s'habiller. Cela fait, il dit à Bella à travers la porte qu'elle pouvait sortir. Celle-ci sortit alors, avec cette fois ci, une paire de lunette noire sur le nez qui semblait vouloir dire à tout le monde : « attention, gueule de bois, ne pas approcher »._

_-Bien, et qu'es-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? demanda Edward qui se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir se tirer de ce mauvais pas._

_- Suis-moi !_

_Et sur ce, Bella appuya sur un espèce d'interrupteur, et rapidement, une trappe s'ouvrit et une échelle se déploya vers le bas. Cela fait, Bella descendit prudemment l'échelle, bientôt suivit par Edward. Ils arrivèrent alors dans une immense salle dont un mur complet était recouvert de livres, du sol au plafond. Un autre mur n'était fait que de grandes baies vitrées donnant sur la foret environnante. Sur le mur en face de la bibliothèque, il y avait un grand tableau recouvert d'un immense drap noir. Et puis, sur le dernier mur, il y avait un grand miroir sans teint, comme dans les salles d'interrogatoire de la police. De cette façon, Edward pouvait voir le grand salon avec désormais la cuisine ouverte de Bella. Bella s'approcha du grand miroir, se saisit d'une petite poignée qu'il n'avait pas vu avant, et elle tira doucement dessus en la tournant. C'est alors, que le miroir sans teint se mit à pivoter et à s'ouvrir pour finalement aller contre le mur. _

_-Bien, heu tu n'as qu'à faire comme si tu t'étais endormie sur le canapé de la bibliothèque. Je ne sais pas s'il est très confortable pour dormir mais tu peux toujours dire que tu t'es endormi là sans le vouloir. Rosalie ne va surement pas tarder à se réveiller maintenant, donc… Par contre, tu devrais aller boire une bière. Histoire de plus sentir le savon et de rendre ton histoire plus crédible par la même occasion._

_-Une bière ? J'ai la gueule de bois et tu veux que je boive une bière !_

_-Bah, c'est comme tu veux. Seulement je suis sure que tu sais que Rose peut etre tres intuitive parfois… Bonne nuit Edward._

_Et Bella reparti par son échelle, qui disparu avec elle. Se résignant, il alla prendre une bière dans le frigo, en bu la moitié de mauvaise grâce. Ensuite, Edward retourna dans la bibliothèque, et prit le temps de la regarder. Près des livres, se trouvait trois sièges individuels et un grand canapé en cuir. Surement celui sur lequel Bella lui avait conseillé de dormir. Il s'assit alors sur ce dernier tout en continuant à regarder la pièce. Au centre, il aperçu un immense carré blanc avec une porte sur le coté qui lui faisait face. _

_Une pièce à l'intérieur d'une pièce. Se dit alors Edward. Mais même si le carré blanc l'intriguait, il poursuivit son investigation. Il vit alors un grand placard (fermé sans doute), juste en dessus du tableau recouvert du drap noir. Il se demanda se qu'il représentait, mais ne voulant pas jouer les voyeurs, il s'allongea sur le canapé et finit par se rendormir._

_Apres ça, se fut Rosalie qui le réveilla en lui donnant le même café dégueu que lui avait déjà donné Bella. Il la remercia, s'excusa auprès d'elle pour s'etre endormit sur le canapé, puis il reprit la route vers chez lui._

_-Salut Edward ! Comment vas-tu ce matin ? Je savais pas que tu étais resté dormir chez Bella. La fête s'est bien terminée ? Parce que moi, après la colère de Bella, je ne suis pas restée. J'avais trop peur de me faire engueuler encore une fois, et vraiment quand elle s'y met, Bella peut etre terrif…_

_-Alice, ferme là !_

_-Ah, tu as la gueule de bois ? Pourtant tu n'as pas bu beaucoup hier soir. Mais peut etre que tu a attendu que je n'sois plus là pour te lâcher. C'est terrible les gueules de bois. Moi, je me rappelle une fois,…_

_- Alice !_

_-oups, désolée. Tu veux de l'aspirine ?_

_- Si c'est pas trop te demander._

_-Bouge pas, je reviens. _

_Et elle disparu dans les escaliers. Edward profita de son absence pour s'envoyer le numéro de Bella sur son propre téléphone à partir du téléphone d'Alice. Il effaça toute trace de ce message et partit s'installer sur le canapé._

_Qu'elle matinée !_

_Bref, il envoya son message._

_« RDV à la falaise. 17h. E. »_

_30 secondes plus tard, Alice lui tendait de l'aspirine et de l'eau. Il avala le tout, obnubiler par ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire à Bella tout a l'heure._

_Pour seule réponse à son message, Edward eu droit à un : « Ok. B. » de la part de Bella. _

_Fin du flash back_

Derrière elle, elle entend le bruit d'une voiture qui se rapproche dangereusement, qui s'arrête. Et puis, plus rien. Une porte qui s'ouvre. Se referme. Et des bruits de pas, de plus en plus distincts. Elle ferme les yeux, bloque sa respiration. Elle veut arrêter le temps. Elle sait qu'il se tient debout derrière elle. Elle sait qu'il la regarde, hésitant et confus lui aussi.

Et c'est vrai. L'homme se tient là, juste derrière elle, la fixant sans vraiment la voir. Il aimerait être ailleurs et ne pas avoir cette conversation. Lui aussi voudrait arrêter le temps. Seulement, il n'a pas le choix. A quoi cela servirait-il de repousser cette conversation de quelques heures, quelques jours ou même quelques minutes? A rien. A strictement rien. Le résultat serait le même. Oh comme il aimerait ne pas être ici ! Alors il se lance, regarde l'horizon. Autant en finir le plus vite possible.

- Il faut qu'on parle. Annonce t-il calmement.

Calme. C'est exactement le contraire de l'état dans lequel il se trouve.

Vraiment, qu'elle meilleure façon de commencer une conversation.

- Je sais. répond simplement la jeune fille.

Elle a toujours les yeux fermés. Comme si cela lui donnait la force de ne pas partir en courant.

Il s'avance sur la falaise, se met à sa hauteur, s'assoit lui aussi. A sa gauche. Il ne la regarde pas. Pas encore.

Le silence. Aucun des deux n'est près à le briser. Et puis, il y a cette électricité qui court entre eux, qui leur donne des frissons.

La fille serre les poings, comme pour s'éviter tout geste malencontreux. L'homme, lui, ferme les yeux, pour se calmer et tenter l'occulter cette décharge qui le traverse. Lui aussi veut éviter tout geste malencontreux.

- Je suis désolé.

Elle ouvre les yeux. La lumière l'éblouit quelques secondes. Puis son regard se fixe sur ses mains. Ses mains à lui.

Un souvenir lui saute au visage. Un des souvenirs qu'elle s'est forcée d'oublier toute la journée. Elle ne peut pas l'arrêter. C'est trop tard. On ne peut pas lutter contre un souvenir.

_Flash back_

_**POV Bella**_

_Ses mains. Ses mains qui lui arrachent presque la robe qu'elle portait ce soir pour l'occasion. Elle s'en fou. Même si Alice sera folle de rage. A vrai dire, vu son taux d'alcoolémie…_

_Et ses mains à lui qui se pose sur son carcan, et presque un peu trop brutalement, se pressent contre ses seins. Elle se perd dans les sensations. Un frisson parcourt son corps. L'instant d'après, son soutien-gorge à disparu, envolé dans un coin de la pièce. Et ses mains entrent en contact avec ses tétons qui pointent. Juste pour lui. Il la plaque contre le mur. Cela n'a rien de tendre. Ses mains explorent ses courbes, et s'y perdent. Elles sont impatientes, désireuses, et partout sur son corps. Bella s'embrase. Elle voudrait que cela ne s'arrête jamais. Elle a le souffle court, et elle ferme les yeux tant le plaisir de ressentir ses simples mains sur son corps est grand. Ses mains belles, grandes comme celle d'un pianiste qui sait jouer et s'accorder à la musique que son corps réclame._

_Fin flash back_

- Bella? demande le jeune homme devant la jeune fille qui s'est tu depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant.

Elle lève les yeux vers son visage, surprise d'avoir été interrompu dans son souvenir.

Grave erreur.

Maintenant, ils se perdent dans le regard de l'autre. Et cette fois ci, c'est lui qui est submergé par un souvenir interdit.

_Flash back_

_**PDV Edward**_

_Son visage._

_Son corps._

_Ses yeux._

_Ses yeux qui le regardent avec gourmandise, avec désir alors qu'il s'approche d'elle, inévitablement. Sans aucune tendresse, il la colle contre le mur, sans pour autant rompre le contact avec les yeux noirs comme les ténèbres, et tellement envoutants de Bella. Il colle ses mains sur ces satanés seins presque brusquement. Il ne peut s'empêcher de la toucher comme il ne peut s'empêcher de la regarder elle, cette créature envoutante. La robe que portait Bella pour la fête est déjà un lointain souvenir, au même titre que son carcan. Edward laisse alors ses mains profiter de ce merveilleux corps. Ses doigts bougent de leur propre volonté, et, lorsque ses derniers atteignent le fruit défendu, le corps de Bella se cambre vers lui tandis que Bella ferme les yeux en laissant échapper un long gémissement._

_Fin flash back_

Il soupire.

-Je suis désolé. Ça n'aurait jamais du arriver.

-Je sais. Comme je sais aussi qu'il faut que tu arrête de dire que c'est de ta faute. On est deux dans cette histoire alors on est tout les deux responsables. Surtout que je ne me souviens absolument pas de qui a prit l'initiative.

-Ecoute, c'est moi l'adulte ici. C'était à moi de faire attention.

-Mais arrête avec ça. Je suis autant adulte que toi ! J'ai 17 ans. Et j'ai passé depuis bien plus longtemps que tu ne le penses le fait qu'on me prenne pour une gamine. Ici, les tords sont partagés. Je suis ton élève, et tu es mon professeur. Ce qu'il s'est passé cette nuit ne se reproduira pas. On était complètement bourré et on ne savait plus se qu'on faisait. Je ne parlerais jamais de cette histoire, toi non plus. Et on va agir comme s'il ne s'était jamais rien passé. Et comme je ne vois pas ce qu'on pourrait en dire de plus, je vais y aller. Au revoir Edward. Et a Lundi.

- Très bien. A Lundi alors.

* * *

Et voila. Chapitre terminé.

Contentes? Pas contentes? Vous ne vous attendiez pas vraiment à ça?

Vous remarquerez que Edward a enfin fait connaissance avec Molly. Et que la grosse caisse contenait effectivement le piano d'Edward. Mais ça, je crois que tout le monde l'avais compris, non?

Bref. Encore bonne année. Et puis, une ptite review en passant? Allez quoi, en 2012, il faut prendre de bonnes résolutions non?

A bientot.

Lily.


End file.
